The Love of a Liar
by lilbit89
Summary: A girl that is caught pickpocketing the infamous Neal Caffery spins multiple webs of lies in which Neal matches with his own web of lies as they slowly fall in love. Will Neal ever find out that her and her father are wanted? Neal/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS IS MY FIRST WHITE COLLAR STORY AND IT'S NOT SET IN ANY PARTICULAR SEASON AND I'M SORRY IF IT'S OUT OF CHARACTOR AT SOME POINTS, I'M TRYING MY BEST. PLEASE ENJOY THOUGH!**

As I was walking down the street to the restuarant I work at as a dish washer, I was trying to spot my next victim of being pickpocketed. I found a guy wearing a suit topped with a fedora walking my way, he would be the easiest person I could pickpocket out of all the people on the street at that time. I started to walk towards my target, the space between us got shorter and I started to get nervous of doing it yet again, I always get nervous when I have to pickpocket for money. When we got within inches apart, we bumped into each other and I was able to grab his wallet, my insides were jumping with joy that I was able to pickpocket yet another person. I continued walking in hopes that he didn't notice, but the arm that was holding the snatched wallett was grabbed from behind holding me where I was. I turned around to meet the piercing blue eyes of the man that I just pickpocketed.  
>"My wallett please?" He asked sticking out his other hand, I looked down at the hand that he stuck out.<br>"Here..." I said setting his wallet back in the hand he held out, he held onto my arm while he double checked to make sure everything was accounted for. "How'd you know I pickpocketed you?" I asked curiousily, he was the first person that ever caught me.

"I just know..." He said as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill handing it me, "This is for a good try..." He said smiling as I grabbed the $20, I needed all the money I could get and he winked before he went on his way. I just watched the man I just tried to pickpocket go on his way happily like nothing happened, I shook my head and turned back around to get going so I wouldn't be late to work.

**The Next Day-**

**Neal's Point of View-**

"Mozzie, that will never work..." I said as we turned into the park to cut through it to head to my loft.

"Why wouldn't it work? It doesn't have any kind of loop hole..."

"Why don't we..." I said stopping mid-sentence and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the girl from yesterday trying to pickpocekt yet another person.

"We what?" Mozzie asked trying to get my attention.

"Hold that thought Mozzie...I'll meet you back at the loft..." I said walking over to the girl standing next to her. "Do you pickpocket often?" I asked as I stared at the children on the playground, I glanced over at her as she looked at me for a moment and rolled her eyes before she turned and headed towards where I just came from.

"Oh...it's you..." She said as she did so.

"Yep...your just angry that I caught you in the process..." I said gettng her to stop and turn to face me.

"What do you want?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I just want to know if you pickpocket often?"

"Why do you care if I do or not?"

"If you do, I may feel obligated to call the co-" I said when I was interrupted by a girl about six years old running up to us.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" The mother asked.

"I'm hungry..." The daughter said, I was in shock that she had a daughter and it clicked in my head why she is resorting to pickpocketing.

"Let's go get something to eat." The mother said.

"I'm quite hungry myself, you mind if I join?" I asked as she gave me a dirty look of sorts, "It'll be my treat." I added.

"Okay then...fine...thank you..." She said.

"The name is Neal..." I said sticking my hand out to shake hers.

"Leslie..." She said shaking my hand.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" I asked squatting down to be the same height as her.

"I'm Olivia." She said.

"Olivia, that is a pretty name, but not as pretty as you. Wait...what's this behind your ear..." I said as I did a lame magic trick pretending to pull a gold coin out of her ear. Olivia was shocked and I handed her the coin.

"How'd you do that?" Olivia asked.

"It's magic." I said.

"What are you hungry for Olivia?" Leslie asked as I stood up.

"Ice cream!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That'll ruin your dinner." Leslie said as she checked her watch.

"Why don't you live your life on the edge for once?" I asked smirking.

"Please mommy! I promise I'll eat all my vegetables at dinner..." Olivia said.

"Fine...just this once..." Leslie said as she grabbed her daughters hand as I led them over to my favorite ice cream parlor that was down the street from my loft.

"What do you want?" Leslie asked looking at Olivia.

"Chocolate." Olivia said.

"Cone or cup?" Leslie asked.

"Cone!" Olivia exclaimed as we walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" The employee asked us from behind the counter.

"We want three single scoop cones..." I said.

"What flavors?"

"Chocolate." Olivia said excitedly.

"A chocolate, a ..." I said looking to Leslie, her big brown eyes met mine for a moment when she moved a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Vanilla please." Leslie said smiling for the first time since I first begun talking to her.

"Make that two vanillas." I said smiling at the employee before they went to make the three cones.

"Mommy..." Olivia said tugging Leslie's shirt.

"Yeah?" Lelie asked as she squatted down, Olivia whispered into Leslie's ear and Leslie stood back up. "We'll be right back, we have to use the little girls room." Leslie said as Olivia was doing a potty dance.

"Right..." I said pointing them to where the bathroom was. Leslie walked Olivia to the bathroom, I paid for our ice cream and carried the three cones to a table that was made for four people. I sat down waiting for them to return, when they got to the table I stood up until they sat down then I sat down. "Chocolate for Olivia, vanilla for Leslie and vanilla for me." I said as I handed them the proper cones.

"What do you say Olivia?" Leslie asked.

"Thank you Neal." Olivia said before she licked her ice cream.

"Yeah, thanks Neal." Leslie said smiling a tad, which made me smile.

"No problem...what grade are you in Olivia?" I asked curiously.

"Kindergarten..." Olivia said between licks.

"Do you like it?" I asked as she nodded, "What did you do in class today?" I asked.

"We did finger painting...we sung the alphabet...we colored and drew pictures...I drew a picture of mommy and I." She said.

"I like to paint and draw myself...is that your favorite thing?" I asked as Olivia nodded, she was too involved on eating her ice cream.

"Are you a famous painter?" Leslie asked.

"Trust me when I say that you may or may not have seen my work." I said smiling, I didn't have to tell her that I'm a con artist and I make replica paintings.

"Can you draw people?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sure I can..." I said confident in my skills.

"Can you draw me?" Olivia asked.

"You bet." I said as she smiled as we contined eating and making small talk until we finished eating.

"I swear, you get more on yourself than in your belly." Leslie said wiping Olivia's face and hands with napkins.

"She's a kid, thats their job is to be messy when they eat..." I said as Olivia was trying not to fall asleep.

"True...I should get her home, she usually takes a nap about now." Leslie said as she stood up pulling Olivia up into her embrace, Olivia wrapped her legs around Leslie's waist, her arms wrapping around her neck and her head fell onto her shoulder.

"She always take a nap at 4 PM?" I asked checking my watch.

"Well, I work night shifts so it's hard to have a kid at work with you on night shifts so she usually naps when I work." Leslie explained as I stood up taking care of the trash as she walked around the table meeting me at the door, I opened it and held it open for her.

"Let me walk you home." I said as we stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"It's fine, I got it..." Leslie said as she started walking the opposing way of my place.

"Let me be the gentleman that I am and walk you to your door..." I said catching up to her, "So, where do you work? Obviously it isn't enough to where you are resorting to pickpocketing." I said.

"Work is work, I need some kind of constant pay...it may not be enough to support us or cover our rent sometimes, but I do what I have to do to make sure my kid has what she needs." She said as Olivia was out like a light.

"A mother has to do what a mother needs to do, what if you ever get caught by the cops?"

"That is why I won't get caught and obviously I haven't yet..." Leslie said.

"Have you tried to find a better job?"

"I can't risk finding a better or any other job right now...this job is working and I don't want to leave it and there may not be another, then I will be worse off."

"Your not that far off from worse off if you keep pickpocketing, what will happen if you get caught, where will Olivia be?" I asked as she stopped turning to look at me.

"I have tried to stop, but I need that to help me financially. If I could, I would stop. If I get caught, at least Olivia will go to a family where they will be able to support her financially, until then I am going to be the best parent I can be." Leslie said storming off and I could tell she was upset and didn't want to talk about it.

"You have thought about this haven't you?" I asked following her.

"Everyday of my life." Leslie said as she started walking up a set of stairs to a door, I looked around at the bad side of town. It was really run down, a lot of homeless people and you can see gangs wandering around. I walked up the stairs to be with her as she unlocked her door. "Thank you Neal for the ice cream..." Leslie said.

"Leslie, what would you say if I can help you?"

"By what, giving me another $20?" Leslie asked.

"What if I can teach you how to pickpocket better?"

"What do you know about pickpocketing?"

"I know a lot more than you think, let me help you...for Olivia's sake..."

"Give me one reason why I should let you help me?" Leslie asked as I lifted her wallet up that I pickpocketed from her at the ice cream shop, she checked her pockets before she grabbed it from my hand looking through it. "How and when did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter...if you change your mind, my card is in there..." I said smiling before I walked down the couple steps turning to look back at her before I started heading back to my own place. I let myself in, seeing Mozzie sitting at the table sipping a cup of wine and he turned to look at me quickly.

"Where have you been?" Mozzie asked.

"Out..."

"Who was that girl that you were talking to?" Mozzie asked, I sensed a little hurt in his voice, I walked further in laying my jacket over the back of a chair.

"Her name is Leslie...she needs our help."

"Our? When and how did I get involved with this?" Mozzie asked.

"Since her kid got involved..."

"A kid, as in?" Mozzie asked.

"A kid about 6 years old..." I said.

"Why so interested in this lady? Is it because she was the first one almost able to get your wallet?" Mozzie asked.

"No...I don't know what it is...just going with my gut instinct and wanting to help her..." I said as I didn't even know what about her made me so interested.

"Is it because you feel for her daughter coming from a family without a father as well?" Mozzie asked.

"Maybe..." I said sitting down pouring myself a glass of wine and sipping it trying to not think about her but it was hard to get her out of my head.

"Let's be honest, what are the odd's that she will call?" Mozzie asked.

"I hope she will call..." I said as I swirled the glass before taking a sip.

"Until she does, let's work out this plan..." Mozzie said pulling out the blueprints of the building we were talking about earlier.

**Lindsey's Point of View-**

I slid my wallet into my pocket as I watched Neal walk down the sidewalk. I opened the door carrying Olivia up the four flights of stairs to our floor, I walked down the hall unlocking our apartment and went in locking all the locks I had installed before carrying Olivia to our bed. I could only afford a studio apartment so it has to do, luckily it came with it's own bathroom and we don't have to share it like other studio apartments have to. I walked over to the kitchen part of our room pulling out stuff from the fridge to make dinner thinking about what Neal had said. As I was getting the stuff together, I pulled out his business card and looked back at Olivia letting out a sigh. 'Maybe Neal can help...no, I can't bring him into this, he has no idea what my life is like...but he is better at this than I am.' I thought to myself as I was cooking the food for dinner. I put his business card up on the fridge to keep it safe. When dinner was ready, Olivia was starting to wake up so I set up our coffee table where we would normally have our dinner when I'm not working. I went to the bed sitting on the edge shaking her gently to wake her rest of the way up.

"Olivia, time for dinner." I said as she woke up rubbing her eyes.

"We're home?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, dinner is ready." I said as she sat up and sat beside me, I reached out pulling the coffee table to us. I clicked the television on by the remote turning it to the Disney channel since she loves that channel. I kept looking at the business card that was hanging on the fridge.

"When will we see Neal again?" Olivia asked drawing my attention away from his card.

"I honestly don't know Olivia."

"I liked him." Olivia said as she did finish all her vegetables like she promised, I enjoyed spending time like this with Olivia, I cleaned the dishes when we finished dinner. After the dishes, I went to her backpack searching through it pulling out all the stuff that could stay home and the things I needed to sign. I read over the papers signing them before putting them back in the folder that will be put in her bag.

"What do you want for lunch tomorrow?" I asked.

"I want to buy hot lunch. Tomorrow is pizza day."

"You know you can't..."

"Why mommy?" She asked in a begging and whiny manner, we have been over this before and I always hate telling my daughter 'no.' I pulled out my wallet seeing the $20 that Neal gave me and I would get paid tomorrow from my job.

"Alright, hot lunch tomorrow." I said as I pulled out a ziploc bag putting the $20 in it and wrote a note to her teacher for her to read it so she will keep a hold of it until lunch. The $20 should last her a couple weeks of hot lunch so it will be easier than packing a lunch every day. Olivia and I watched television until she fell back asleep. As Olivia slept, I laid on the bed next to her playing with her long black hair that was like mine before I dyed it. I would listen to the constant alarms of cars or the store down the street, the gun shots, the screams, and the fights that was happening outside. I stayed up all night like I do every night to protect my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leslie's Point of View-**

I woke Olivia up at 6:30 AM to get her ready for school, she was always good at going to school.

"We going to see Neal today?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know Olivia, I got work."

"I liked Neal mommy." Olivia said as she sat down eating the bowl of cereal I made her. I helped her finish getting ready for school, before we left to walk the five blocks to her school I grabbed Neal's business card off the fridge sliding it into my pocket. When we arrived to her school, I walked her up the front steps to the front door where we stopped, I squatted down in front of my daughter. "You want me to walk you to your room?" I asked fixing her uniform jacket.

"No, I got it." Olivia said, she has grown up so much.

"Be good, I'll be right here at 2, I got work at 3 so you gotta come with me."

"Okay." Olivia said as I kissed her cheek before I stood up opening the door for her letting her walk in and do her own thing. I did the walk of shame down the steps and back towards my apartment with my hands in my pockets holding tightly on Neal's business card and the change for the pay-phone that I had pulled out of my wallet last night in my other pocket, I haven't had the money to invest in a cellphone yet. I got to my apartment building stopping at the pay-phone picking up the phone and depositing the change before I punched in Neal's house number hoping he will be home. "I will give it to the fifth ring." I said to myself as the phone clicked on.

"Hello?" A female asked.

"Hello?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Who is this?" The female on the other side asked.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong number." I said hanging up and figured I will call back later. I went up to my apartment changing into my work clothes before I laid down for a nap. I woke up in enough time to grab a half sandwich before heading out of the apartment building trying to call Neal's house again but the lady picked up yet again, I hung up the moment I heard her say 'Hello?' I headed to Olivia's school picking her up and we headed to my work that was across town after I pickpocketed someone for cash and bought Olivia dinner with it for her to eat while I'm working. We walked into the diner, I sat her at the bar so the waitresses could keep their eyes on her and I could see her through the little cooks window. It was an average work night, she did her homework, ate and played on the kids menu until she fell asleep, I knew Olivia wishes she didn't have to come with me to work but until I can pay for an afterschool program or babysitter, this just has to do.

**Neal's Point of View-**

I walked into the house after walking home from the FBI headquarters.

"Neal, your home early." June said walking out with a vase of new flowers.

"Peter let me go early because there wasn't any work for me to do..."

"Thats good."

"Did I get any calls?"

"No...are you expecting one?"

"Yeah, at least I hope I would be..." I said starting to climb up the first couple of steps twirling my fedora in my hands thinking about Leslie.

"It wouldn't be a female that your expecting a call from is it?" She asked, I turned on the two steps I were on to look at June whose back was to me fixing the flowers in the vase.

"Why?" I asked curiously resting one of my hands on the railing.

"A girl called twice today, she didn't leave a name...she claims she had the wrong number..." June said as she looked over her shoulder at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah...when did this person call?"

"Last time was about 1ish..."

"Did she leave a number?"

"No...she hung up after claiming she had the wrong number..."

"Thanks June..." I said smiling before walking up rest of the steps and down the hall to my room seeing Mozzie sitting at the table working on his latest project. "Hey Moz." I said walking in hanging my hat on the edge of the chair and hanging my jacket on the back of the empty chair.

"Your home early, just in time to help me..." Mozzie said as I pulled out the chair and sat down.

"How can I help?" I asked as he scooted closer along with the project as he told me how to help him finish the project. "What is it?"

"You don't know?"

"Not really." I said standing up heading to my closet taking my tie off hanging it with my other ties.

"Fine...whatever..." Mozzie said as I walked back out grabbing the jacket and hat taking it with me into the closet. I hung up the jacket and put my hat on it's rack and begun unbuttoning my shirt to change it. "The art gallery is having an exhibt tonight."

"Anything that caught your eye?" I asked loud enough for him to hear.

"A few pieces...you want to come with?"

"Not tonight Moz..."

"Why not? We go to every one of these..." Mozzie said as I turned around seeing Mozzie standing in the door way.

"I'm going to Leslie's..."

"Leslie? That girl? Did she even call?" Mozzie said unenthused and in a bitter tone and he crossed his arms to show his emphasis.

"Not technically."

"Then why are you going to go over there then?" Mozzie asked undoing his arms throwing them to his sides.

"Because you of all people should know I don't give up."

"But what is the big deal about this girl?" Mozzie asked as I started tucking my shirt in.

"Because...she's one of us Moz."

"Fine...suite yourself..." Mozzie said as he left taking his latest project with him.

"He is such a weird man..." I said to myself after he left, I grabbed a coat that matched and my cell phone before I headed out of my loft a few moments after Mozzie.

"Where you off to? You just got home..." June said.

"I'm going to go see a girl..."

"I won't wait up then..." June said getting us both to smile. I walked out of the house trying to remember how to get to her apartment from my place. I found my way to her apartment building, walking up the steps to the door trying to open it but it was locked.

"Hm..." I said as I looked at what type of lock it was and try to see if they had any alarm systems. I went back to my loft grabbing the proper tools to pic the lock, I went back and begun my examination of the lock and begun the torture on the lock trying to get it to unlock when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"What are you doing?" Leslie asked, I jumped up dropping my tools.

"Nothing..." I said as I squatted down picking up the tools I just dropped.

"To me it looks like your picking the lock." Leslie said as she climbed up the steps carrying Olivia in her embrace.

"Okay, you caught me."

"So besides being a pick pocket extradonire you are an expert at picking locks?"

"I am well-rounded...may I come up?" I asked.

"Okay...at least next time you try to break an entry you will know which room is mine." Leslie said.

"That may help..." I said chuckling a little as I put the tools in my jacket pocket. Leslie pulled her keys out handing them to me. "Which key?" I asked looking at four different keys.

"That one..." Leslie said pointing to the one key, I moved the keys around to where I held that key in my hand, I slid the key into the lock unlocking it and opened it for her. I walked in behind her and followed her to the stair case.

"You want me carry Olivia?" I asked.

"Nah, I got her." Leslie said as she started up the stair case, I was climbing up behind her to the fourth floor where we went down a hallway.

"There are this many people living her?" I asked kind of shocked.

"At the time I got this place, yes." Leslie said as she stopped in front of a door and I took note of what room it was.

"Which key is it?" I asked fumbling with the keys before she grabbed them from me doing it herself, I walked into her studio apartment behind her. I watched her lay Olivia down on the only bed they had as I locked the multiple locks she had on her door, at least I now know that they are somewhat secure in this room, I looked at each lock making sure it was a good brand of lock and each of them were well enough.

"Let's go in the bathroom." Leslie whispered.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"So we won't wake Olivia."

"Right." I said as I followed her into the bathroom, we left the door cracked enough where we could hear her and hear the door in case someone would try to break in.

"What are you doing here?" Leslie asked.

"I came by to see if you tried to call earlier..."

"If I did?"

"Have you thought about my offer?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bathtub, it was odd.

"If I say no, are you going to pick your way into my place again?"

"I may..." I said smiling as she sat down beside me.

"I think I may be interested in learning more, apparently you know more than you let on."

"Yeah, more than you know."

"When are we having these 'teaching sessions?'"

"When can you make time?" I asked.

"I don't work on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"What times you work?"

"I work from 2:30 PM to 10 PM." Leslie said.

"Well...why don't you come by Saturday?"

"What time?" She asked.

"Obviously before 2:30...why don't you come by my place about 9, I will cook you guys breakfast." I offered.

"That sounds great Neal, but are you sure?"

"Positive...my address is on the card...next time, call my cell."

"Will do..." She said smiling, we both stood up from the bathtub and she walked me out to the hall. "I would walk you down, but I don't trust this part of town."

"Don't blame you...be safe for me please?"

"Will do." She said as I nodded and went on my way, I stuck to myself and kept my eyes open for anyone and everyone as I left, I went back to my loft trying not to wake June since it is now almost midnight. I went into my empty place pulling out my laptop trying to do research on this 'Leslie' girl to see if I can find any good information about her but I didn't know her last name. I was getting so tired to the point where I couldn't read the screen due to the heaviness of my eyes. I shut the laptop off and changed into my pajamas to catch only a few hours of sleep before I had to go to work. I got up on time surprisingly and went to work grabbing a Starbucks on the way to work. I rode the elevator up to the White Collar unit and sat at my desk staring at the computer blankly taking sips of my coffee every few seconds.

"Long night?" Peter asked as he stopped by my desk sittng on the edge drinking from his #1 FBI agent coffee cup.

"You have no idea..." I said rubbing my face.

"I bet...I looked at your ankle bracelet record, what were you doing on the bad side of town, especially that late?"

"I was following up on a lead." I lied.

"That must of been some lead..." He said sipping his coffee, "What'd you get?"

"It didn't turn out well..."

"Come on..." Peter said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Boss, you need to see this..." Diana said getting Peter to get off my desk, Peter and I followed her to the meeting room upstairs next to Peter's office.

"What do we have?" Peter asked.

"Another theft." Diana said as she flipped the sceen on as I took the seat at the end of the table setting my phone on the table. I started to read over the folder that was set down in front of me by a FBI agent when my phone began to ring, I looked at it not recognizing the number but figured it could be Leslie.

"Neal..." Peter said giving me a look than glanced to my phone.

"It's important..." I said standing up answering it as I made my way out of the room, "Hello?"

"Neal?" Leslie asked.

"Leslie, what's up?"

"I have no idea where you live, I've never heard of Olive View Rd."

"Okay, go down to 106th street, take a left and go to the second light which should be Elm, take another left to go to the first street which will be 107th, take a right and Olive View is the next street." I said in hopes she was able to remember it.

"I think I got it...what side is it on?"

"It'll be on the right." I said smiling.

"Okay...thanks."

"Have you told Olivia?"

"No, I figured it'll be a great surprise." Leslie said as I could tell she was smiling.

"It'll be fun..."

"I hope your right Neal..."

"I am." I said smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow..."

"See you tomorrow." I said hanging up leaning against the railing holding the phone between my two hands smiling and excited for tomorrow, now I had to figure out what to cook.

"Who was that?" Peter asked walking up beside me.

"No one...got work to do..." I said before he could ask anymore, I went to my desk looking up recipes that a girl Olivia's age would like before I tried searching through their database for any Leslie's that lived in that area.

**Peter's Point of View-**

When I arrived to work, there was already a folder on my desk with the listing of places Neal had been throughout the night and when he checked in there. I had requested that I have one of these on my desk every morning when I get into work that way I can keep a tab on him and read it over before he arrives. As I was reading it over, I noticed one thing that stuck out the most and Neal would never be on that side of town so I knew something must be up that he isn't telling me. I looked up from the paperwork seeing Neal sitting at his desk sipping at his Starbucks coffee and staring at his computer blankly like he was barily keeping himself awake. I stood up putting the folder away before I exited my office with my #1 FBI agent coffee cup that Elizabeth had given me as a present. I filled it up with fresh coffee that was made in our break room before I went over to Neal's desk.

"Long night?" I asked sittng on the edge of his desk taking a sip from my coffee cup.

"You have no idea..." Neal said rubbing his face.

"I bet...I looked at your ankle bracelet record, what were you doing on the bad side of town, especially that late?"

"I was following up on a lead." Neal said making eye contact with me, but yet deep down I didn't believe nor trust him with that answer even though I really wanted to.

"That must of been some lead..." I said sipping my coffee, "What'd you get?"

"It didn't turn out well..."

"Come on..." I said hoping he will just give in.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Boss, you need to see this..." Diana said as I stood up from the desk as Neal and I followed her to the meeting room upstairs next to my office.

"What do we have?" I asked being handed a folder with the case work in it.

"Another theft." Diana said as she flipped the sceen on as I took the seat next to Neal seeing him rest his phone on the table as if he was expecting a call. I watched and listen to Diana go over the file as I will occasionally glance to mine to see exactly what she was talking about when I heard Neal's phone ringing, I looked up from the file looking at Neal who was staring at his phone confusingly like he didn't know the number.

"Neal..." I said in a stern tone in hopes he will ignore it or shut the phone up.

"It's important..." Neal said standing up answering it as he made his way out of the office talking on the phone with someone on the other end, I kept an eye on him but tried to stay focused at the crime on hand. I saw Neal hang up his phone smiling for once, it was a smile like his plan went well or something good is going to happen. I stood up exiting the office standing beside Neal leaning against the railing with him.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"No one...got work to do." Neal said walking past me and down to his desk watching him begin typing away at his computer like he got an instant boost of energy added to him. I stopped Jones before he walked past me.

"Yes boss?" Jones asked.

"I want you to pull up everything Neal is doing on that computer and have it on my desk before I leave." I said.

"Yes sir." Jones said as I kept an eye on Neal as I went to my office watching Neal's every move until he finally got up leaving, he waved good-bye as he headed out of the office building. I waited the few moments while Jones printed out what I needed and bring it up to me, "Here you go sir...it wasn't much...he was mainly looking up recipes for breakfasts and searched our databases for a girl named Leslie, no last name though...but he did narrow the search down to Leslie's with a daughter..." Jones said handing me the report.

"Thanks Jones, good work..." I said taking the report from him.

"Anything else I can do sir?" Jones asked.

"No, your free to go." I said as I looked it over, "What are you doing Neal? Who is Leslie?" I asked trying to rack my brain to think if I have ever met a Leslie that is linked to Neal and I was hoping that she isn't another bad connection like Kate or Alex. I gathered my work files taking it home with me, I shut all the lights off as I was the last to leave the building yet again. I drove home trying to think of Leslie's, when I got home Elizabeth had surprised me with dinner and wine. "This is sweet honey..." I said kissing my wife on the lips as I set my breifcase next to the door, I loosened my tie and took my overcoat off hanging it on the coat rack.

"I thought you would like it after another long day at the office." Elizabeth said as we both sat at the table, but I couldn't stop thinking about this 'Leslie' girl Neal is searching for. "What's eating at you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had Jones pull up what Neal was working on at his computer...it was weird...I am worried that he is planning something, and it's not good."

"Why do you think that?" Elizabeth asked as I pulled it out.

"He was searching breakfast recipes, then he was searching the FBI database for any girls in New York named Leslie with kids..."

"Yeah, that seems REAL weird..." Elizabeth said emphasizing real.

"Honey...who is Leslie? Why won't he tell me about her?"

"Maybe because you do stuff like this?" Elizabeth said as I looked to her. "Honey, you got to trust Neal, obviously she isn't that bad if he is looking up breakfast recipes, maybe he just wants to cook her breakfast." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe...how do I know that this 'Leslie' isn't going to distract him like Kate or Alex?"

"Has he been acting distracted lately?"

"Kind of..."

"Well, in a good or bad way?" Elizabeth asked.

"Neither..."

"I wouldn't worry about it until he begins to act up or you think it's interfereing with your cases again."

"I just can't shake this feeling..." I said finally digging into my dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leslie's Point of View-**

I woke Olivia up at 8 AM in order to get her ready and give us the time to get to Neal's place by 9.

"Mom, why are we up so early?" Olivia asked rubbing her eyes.

"You'll see..." I said as I handed her an outfit letting her go into the bathroom to change as I grabbed my work attire to change into when she got out. Olivia walkd out, I went into the bathroom changing quickly as I walked out seeing Olivia velcroing her shoes. I went over to the bed pulling my shoes on than begun brushing my and Olivia's hair, we then went to brush our teeth before I handed Olivia her jacket letting her put her jacket on and I did mine as well, I helped her zip her jacket up. I grabbed my keys and wallet before walking out of the apartment locking it before we walked downstairs and walked the distance to Neal's place. "Whoa..." I said in 'aw' of how nice the place looked.

"Mom, whose house is this?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, this is Neal's house." I said looking down at my daughters brown eyes.

"Why are we at Neal's house?"

"We have business to do and I knew how much you liked him." I said.

"I do..." Olivia said as we walked up the stairs to the door. I was trying to work up the courage to knock on the door or to ring the doorbell, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing.." I said swallowing my nerves before I knocked on the door waiting for Neal to open the door when an older female opened the door, she was beautiful for her age.

"You must be Leslie, I'm June..." She said sticking her hand out, I shook her hand having no idea who she was, "Neal has told me he was expecting you." June said.

"Has he?" I asked as she nodded.

"This must be little Olivia, aren't you a little cutie." June said as Olivia smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." Olivia said.

"You know, I may have some clothes that I kept from my granddaughter when she was her age..." June said.

"Thanks..." I said.

"Where are my manners? Come on in...let me show you up to Neal's loft.." June said as we stepped in and she led us up the stairs and to the first door on the right. "You will be a good influence on Neal." June said as we walked to the top of the stairs and she knocked on the door. "Neal, your company is here.." June said when we heard shuffling in the loft.

"I'll be right there." Neal yelled.

"He'll be right out, I'm going to go grab those things." June said as I nodded as Olivia asd I waited outside the door when it opened.

"Good morning ladies...where is June?" Neal asked.

"She said she had some clothes Olivia might fit..." I said.

"Oh, come in.." Neal said stepping aside, I let Olivia walk in ahead of me into his loft, I was drawn to the view of the city from his patio.

"Look at that view..." I said as I stepped in as Neal smiled.

"You want to look closer?" Neal asked as he started to roll up his long sleeves, "I had set the stuff on the outside table anyway." Neal said as we followed him out to the patio, Olivia went to the edge standing on her tip toes trying to look over, "Let me help you..." Neal said picking her up and held her so she could look over the edge.

"That is a long drop." Olivia said.

"That it is..." Neal said.

"How high up are we?" Olivia asked.

"More than 3 of me.." Neal said.

"That's big..." Olivia said as I looked out over the city.

"You are very stylish and very well off Neal, why do you do the things you do?" I asked turning around to where I leant against the railing.

"What do you do?" Olivia asked looking up at Neal.

"I do a lot of things..." Neal said.

"My mom washes dishes." Olivia said.

"I know...are you hungry?" Neal asked.

"Starving." Olivia said as we sat at the table that was set for four, there was a vase filled with purple flowers, there was a plate with pancakes piled in the middle, a plate with sausage and bacon then a pitcher of orange juice.

"Would you like orange juice?" Neal asked picking up the pitcher.

"I love orange juice, it's my favorite..." Olivia said.

"Mine too..." Neal whispered as he poured her a glass, "You want some?" Neal asked looking to me.

"No thanks, I'm not a big orange juice fan...she didn't get that from me." I said.

"Coffee?" Neal asked.

"Please..." I said as he went inside pouring two cups of coffee as I put some pancakes onto each of our plates.

"Sugar or cream?" Neal asked as he set down the two cups of coffee onto the table.

"Cream please." I said.

"Can I have coffeee?" Olivia asked.

"Your too young." I said as Neal came back with cream and a few packets of sugar sliding into his seat handing me the cream.

"But I'm 6 and 3/4." Olivia whined.

"6 and 3/4?" Neal asked as I chuckled as I poured some cream into my coffee as he shook his sugar pack.

"I turn 7 next month." Olivia said excitedly.

"You getting excited?" Neal asked as I put some bacon and sausage on Olivia's plate and begun cutting the pancakes for her when June walked in with a box of things.

"I hope you don't mind me letting myself in, I found only one box but I am sure there is more." June said setting the box down on the ground.

"Thanks June." I said.

"No problem...hopefully she will like them." June said.

"Would you like to join us?" Neal asked.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding." I said as she sat down across from me.

"What were you guys talking about?" June asked.

"My 7th birthday..." Olivia said as I looked over at my daughter seeing her eating her pancakes with her hands.

"Olivia! Table manners." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Leslie...I like to eat like that too." Neal said smiling at me before Olivia continued to eat with her hands.

"Trying to break her of that habit." I said.

"When my granddaughter was her age, she was the same way." June said sipping a glass of juice she just poured herself.

"How old is your grand-daughter now?" Olivia asked.

"She is well into her teens." June aid.

"What is a grand-daughter?" Olivia asked.

"When you get into your 30s or 40s and have children, your children will be my grandkids." I explained.

"Oh...what would that make you?" Olivia asked biting into her bacon.

"It's complicated." I said not wanting to go into the whole thing and having her ask about her grandparents right now.

"Do you have any other family that she can be with to further understand these relationships?" Neal asked.

"I'm the only child and so is she." I said.

"I was a solo child as well..." Neal said drinking his coffee.

"An only child or not, it takes time to learn all the relationships." June said.

"What is syrup made from?" Olivia asked as I looked over to see her playing with her pancake before eating it.

"Syrup comes from trees." Neal stated.

"Ew...I'm eating trees?" Olivia asked grossed out.

"No sweetie." June said as she smiled.

"Sryup is extracted by trees but syrup is processed and other ingreidiants are added to it." I said.

"Is there any home made syrup not made from trees?" Olivia asked.

"It's possible." I said.

"What about bacon?" Olivia asked.

"Um..." I said as we all looked at each other as she begun to eat her bacon, "That's a conservation for another day." I answered.

"How come school never serves bacon?" Olivia asked.

"It's not a lunch type food." Neal answered.

"But mommy has made this breakfast for dinner before...but she burnt the pancakes." Olivia said.

"Olivia!" I said embarrassed.

"You did..." Olivia said as Neal chuckled a little as he poked at his pancakes.

"Not all of us are chefs." I stated.

"That's the truth, one time when my grand-daughter was her age, I burnt the grilled cheese and she never forgot it until years later." June said.

"I haven't burnt one thing yet..." Neal said as June and I gave him a dirty look, "Once and it was a pizza." Neal said taking a drink of his coffee.

"I like pizza...is there a breakfast pizza?" Olivia asked.

"An omellette pizza." Neal said as Olivia sipped her juice.

"Whats an omellette?" Olivia asked.

"It's eggs cooked with any type of toppings." June answered.

"Do I like eggs?" Olivia asked looking to me.

"You may...I never cooked eggs..." I said.

"Maybe I will cook it for you guys tomorrow." Neal said as I looked over at him seeing him glancing at me with his blue eyes and a half smirk.

"You two are always welcomed, I love kids..." June said.

"Mom! My hands are sticky and now I can't open my eyes!" Olivia said.

"What happened?" I asked standing up to attend to my daughter trying not to laugh.

"My eyes itched and I rubbed them, now they won't open..." Olivia said scared.

"I got this, my grand-daughter did the same thing." June said standing up taking Olivia with her to the bathroom.

"Only my kid." I said rolling my eyes as I sat back down laughing, he scratched at his brow laughing himself.

"She's cute, just like her mother." Neal said, which got me to blush and it got awkward.

"Okay...thanks for breakfast, let me help clean this up." I said as I started to gather things around me and picking it up as I stood up. I followed Neal who was carrying some dishes to his sink setting them down then we made another trip. "Where is your soap and things?" I asked starting the water to get the water hot.

"Uh no, you are not going to do my dishes, this isn't your work." Neal said turning the sink off.

"Okay, may I wash my hands then?" I asked turning the sink back on.

"Yes..." Neal said as he let me wash my hands, "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No, how can you miss this?" I asked smiling a tad, Neal made me feel young and happy which I haven't felt in a while.

"It's not much..." Neal said leaning back against the counter beside the sink.

"It's a whole lot of 'not much'" I said drying my hands.

"It seems like much to you..." Neal said as I was kind of offended and realized that Neal will always be out of my league, "It can soon be your lifestyle." Neal added.

"I won't live in this much style...I still got..." I said when I got interrupted.

"Mommy, June got my eyes open!" Olivia said smiling when the door opened from the bathroom.

"Thanks June." I said running my hand through my daughters thick hair that was wet in some spots.

"It was nothing that water couldn't fix." June said smiling.

"I hope June doesn't mind but I..." A shorter man that was somewhat bald with glasses started to say until he noticed us, "Oh, sorry to interrupt the party, I hope you don't mind that I let myself in June." The guy said.

"Your always welcomed here Mozzie, I'll let you guys do what you have planned. It was nice meeting you Leslie and Olivia." June said.

"Thanks and bye June." I said.

"Bye June." Olivia said waving.

"Thanks June." Neal said as this Mozzie dude held the door open for June and shut it behind her. He walked up to me and looked up at me straight in the eyes.

"Your the girl.." Mozzie said putting his arms over his chest.

"What girl?" I asked glancing over to Neal.

"That Neal has been talking about." Mozzie said as I turned to look at Neal who was slightly blushing.

"Your interesting..." Olivia said looking up at the man.

"Olivia!" I said.

"Sorry, I meant that in a good way though mommy." Olivia said in an apologetic way.

"What an adorable daughter you have." Mozzie said.

"Thanks..." I said.

"Did you bring the jacket?" Neal asked as Mozzie handed him a box you would see in the FBI office or any office.

"Do you like games?" Mozzie asked to Olivia.

"I love games, what do you have?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"How about chess?" Mozzie asked.

"What's chess?" Olivia asked confused.

"Excellent, I will teach you..." Mozzie said as he grabbed my daughters hand leading her to the dining table Neal had setting up the chess board.

"He's okay, right?" I asked.

"I wonder sometimes if he is or not." Neal whispered as he set the box on the counter pulling out the jacket that had multiple bells on it.

"What is that?" I asked curiously putting my hands on my hips.

"Your target." Neal said putting the jacket on this fake model dummy that fashion students would use.

"How would I do it?" I asked to Neal.

"Easily." Neal said smiling as he pulled out his wallet putting it into the pocket of the coat.

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, he did it without one bell ringing, "Impressive..." I said.

"I know...now you have to do it just like that..." Neal said putting the wallet back into the coat, I stepped forward attempting it getting couple bells to ring, I tried again and again but I kept getting one to ring.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked looking to Neal.

"Two fingers is all you need." Neal said as he stepped beside me showing me how to do it with just two fingers without getting a single bell to ring.

"Let me try it now..." I said trying his two finger rule but failed.

"Your trying too hard, just relax." Neal said as he wrapped one arm around my waist resting it on my stomach and the other arm extended out with mine, he interlaced our fingers except the two. He took the lead in how to do it and this time no bells rung. "See its that simple." Neal said as I turned to look at him making eye contact with his piercing blue eyes and his bright white teeth smiling back at me.

"That you did." I said.

"Now try it without my help." Neal said backing up as I took a deep breath doing what he just did and not a single bell rung. "Bravo..." Neal said as he grabbed the wallet from me putting it in his pocket. "Try it on me now..."

"You serious?" I asked.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Neal asked.

"You cheat!" Mozzie said loudly as I heard my daughter giggling.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your daughter is a cheater..." Mozzie said as Olivia laughed harder.

"Did you cheat?" I asked as Olivia shook her head no.

"He's a sore loser..." Neal said.

"I bet..." I said as I watched Mozzie set up another game.

"Try to snatch my wallet." Neal said as I looked at him trying to figure out how to approach this. "If you can't steal from me then you can't anyone else." Neal said as I tried but he grabbed my hand. "Wrong, if you bump into my left side, use your left hand, your right hand is back up." Neal said.

"I'm confused." I said backing up putting my hands on my hips.

"Lets say I bump into your left side like this, put your right hand on their back to secure them there while you pull out the wallet." Neal said demostrating what he was saying on me

"Okay..." I said as he stepped back trying it for myself.

"You got to hide the wallet, I can see it." Neal said.

"What do you do?" I asked handing him his wallet back.

"I slide it into my pocket or up my sleeve." Neal said demonstrating.

"I don't wear long sleeve, unless its winter." I said.

"I guess you gotta slip it into your pocket." Neal said smiling as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess I would." I said smiling when Olivia ran up to me.

"Mommy, guess what?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"What sweetie?" I asked.

"Mozzie said he wants to take me to the park and win money." Olivia said.

"Mozzie!" Neal exclaimed.

"What? Her daughter is a genius." Mozzie said joining us in the kitchen reaching for a wine glass.

"You are NOT using my daughter for this type of work, she is not going to be brought into this." I said.

"But your daughter is a genius at chess, what better thing to use it for than for money?" Mozzie asked.

"May I mommy, please? It'll help!" Olivia said doing the puppy dog look.

"No Olivia..." I said.

"Moz, the daughter is off limits." Neal said backing me up.

"Fine, fine..." Mozzie said grabbing the wine bottle, "Anyone else want some wine?" Mozzie asked.

"No thanks, it's too early and I have work in a little while...I'll have more coffee..." I said.

"I'll have coffee too." Neal said as he went to the cupboards grabbing coffee mugs for us.

"Suite yourselves, Olivia you want some wine?" Mozzie asked and Olivia giggled.

"Your silly, I'm only six, I can't drink wine." Olivia said giggling more.

"Well, you guys aren't any fun..." Mozzie said pouring his glass and Neal handed me a cup of coffee.

"May I have some juice?" Olivia asked.

"Yes you may." Neal said as he went to the fridge.

"May I help?" Olivia asked.

"Yep..." Neal said as he let her grab the juice and he grabbed the glass, he held it while she poured it, "Lets switch..." Neal said as Olivia gave Neal the bottle and Olivia took the glass.

"Do you know go fish?" Mozzie asked.

"I do...you want to play?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Olivia, be careful not to spill your juice." I said.

"I won't..." Olivia said as she followed Mozzie back to the table.

"So, when do you have to leave?" Neal asked turning to lean against the counter with me.

"1:30 the latest since I have Olivia, she walks slower than I do..." I said sipping my coffee.

"No need to take Olivia, she can stay here with me, or us..." He said looking back at Mozzie.

"If he is here, keep a closer eye on her..." I said smiling.

"No problem, I love kids...so can she stay here?" Neal asked I thought about it and realized it will be for the better, I won't have to worry about her, spend my time watching her, paying for her meals, etc. and I trusted Neal enough.

"Yeah...thanks Neal for everything." I said.

"No need to thank me...wish I could teach more but there isn't anything that I can teach in this small amount of time." Neal said.

"I guess I can help you with the dishes then..." I said setting my coffee beside me.

"Or, we can go outside and chat, we don't know much about each other..." Neal said.

"Besides the fact we are both thieves?" I asked getting Neal to smile.

"I want to know more about Leslie than the fact she has a daughter and pickpockets for her money." Neal said.

"I want to know more about Neal than the man that knows more crimes than he lets on." I said grabbing the coffee I just set down walking over to Olivia kissing the top of her head, "I'll be outside so behave." I said.

"I will mommy." Olivia said as I went outside with Neal, he sat in one of the lounge seats setting his coffee on the side table between his chair and the other, I sat down on the other chair leaning back.

"Relax, you can recline back more if you want." Neal said smiling as I laid back a little more.

"Where'd you learn the tricks of the trade?" I asked curiously.

"From the best, it's not that important...how'd you learn what you know about pick pocketing?"

"My school and the streets..." I said.

"It must have been some school you went to."

"You have no idea." I said sipping my coffee.

"What about your parents? They let you attend such school?"

"I was an accident...my parents had me while they were sophmores in high school, they tried to raise me as much as they could...I had to learn pick pocketing some how if I wanted to survive in this world." I said honestly.

"Pick pocketing helped you, and saved your life..." Neal said as I nodded as I looked inside at my daughter who was playing cards with Mozzie. "Do they know about Olivia?" Neal asked.

"My dad does and been trying to keep her away from him because he's bad news, my mom is dead, bless her soul...I found out I was pregnant in May of my senior year so it was easier to find a job and her father's parents gave us a big amount of money to leave them alone." I said looking into my coffee cup not wanting to tell what happened to that money.

"Your the only family she has?"

"Pretty much, hence why I'm extremely protective of her...I don't want her to find out about this whole pick pocketing and the bad things I've done...enough of me, what about your parents?"

"My dad was out of the picture and my mom was the only one in my life." Neal said.

"It's rough, trying to make it the best for your kid when your a single parent." I said setting the empty cup onto the side table resting my hand on the arm rest having my tiredness hit me hard all of a sudden."

"It is...I saw how hard it was for my mom and how hard your having it with Olivia." Neal said.

"I won't change it for the world though..." I said smiling and he smiled as well as we both looked into the house seeing my daughter laughing and smiling.

"You want more coffee?" Neal asked.

"Please, trying to wake up before my shift." I said honestly as Neal went back in pouring him and I more coffee when he came back out, "Thanks...well you know that I am a dishwasher, what do you do then?" I asked.

"Well I work, that is all that matters." Neal said.

"Your not an actor are you?"

"Do I look like an actor?" Neal asked giving me that 'serious' look.

"You could be." I said shrugging.

"No...acting is just not me."

"Hence the title acting..."

"That's true...what are they doing?" Neal asked as I looked inside at Olivia running into the bathroom and Mozzie wasn't. Mozzie walked outside carrying his wine glass, "What happened to Olivia?" Neal asked.

"She had to use the bathroom, she takes after her mom...I can tell." Mozzie said.

"She can sometimes." I said nodding.

"What do you have planned for her birthday?" Neal asked.

"How old is she turning?" Mozzie asked.

"7...and no I have nothing planned as of yet, never planned anything for her birthdays since she was three." I said honestly when Olivia walked out.

"Mom, I need help with the sink." Olivia said.

"I'll be back..." I said going with her holding her up as she washed her hands, she was short for her age which made me know she will be tall after her growth spurt. I knelt down in front of her, "When I go to work, Neal and Mozzie will watch you, you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes! I love Neal and Mozzie." Olivia said excitedly.

"Okay..." I said as I stood up walking back outside with my daughter.

"You ready for work?" Neal asked.

"It's that time already?" I asked checking my watch.

"I figured we can walk you to work and have lunch together." Neal said.

"May we?" Olivia asked.

"It'll be smart...that way you guys know where I'll be at in case anything happens." I said as Neal smiled widely and happily. Neal and Mozzie stood up, all of us went outside and out of his apartment after I made sure I had all my belongings. Olivia held onto Neals hand the whole way to my work, I pulled the door open letting them walk in first.

"I've never been here." Mozzie said as I sat us at a table, Olivia slid in and Mozzie sat beside her getting me to sit next to Neal. Neal rested his arm on the bench behind me as he flipped through the menu.

"This isn't a bad restuarant." Neal said.

"You lie." I said.

"It's not classy and something I won't often go to, but it could be worse." Neal said.

"No way, you have connect the dots." Mozzie said as he looked at the page of Olivia's kids menu.

"I'll go get you one." I said getting up going over grabbing a kids menu for Mozzie.

"Your here early." Melanie, a co-worker, said.

"Yeah, I'm having lunch with Olivia and a couple of friends before my shift." I said.

"I'll be over in a moment." Melanie said as I walked back to my table handing Mozzie a pack of three crayons and a kids menu.

"Thanks." Mozzie said as he went straight to the maze in the front.

"What do you suggest?" Neal asked.

"I like the grilled cheese." Olivia said.

"That sounds good, what does Leslie like?" Neal asked.

"I'm getting a chicken sandwich." I said.

"Ooohhh, chicken nuggets." Mozzie said when Melanie came over.

"Are we ready?" She asked setting the sliverware down next to our settings.

"I think so." I said.

"I'm assuming chocolate milk and grilled cheese for Ms. Olivia." Melanie said as Olivia nodded, "For you sir?" Melanie said looking at Mozzie.

"I'll have chicken nuggets and a Coke." Mozzie said.

"Okay, and you sir?" Melanie asked looking at Neal as she wrote that down.

"I'll have whatever she has." Neal said loooking at me.

"Leslie?" Melanie asked.

"I'll take a coffee and a chicken sandwich." I said handing Melanie the menus.

"Why do grown ups drink so much coffee?" Olivia asked.

"Us adults don't sleep a lot and coffee wakes us up." Mozzie said.

"Are you tired?" Olivia asked coloring the connect the dots picture.

"Yes, I am..." I said as Melanie brought our drinks over.

"This doesn't seem that busy." Neal said pouring sugar into his cup.

"It's busy later...a lot of people eat dinner here, thats when it's the busiest." Olivia said.

"It keeps me busy." I said.

"Where is the nail?" Mozzie asked as Olivia pointed it out.

"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room." I said.

"I have to go too." Olivia said as I took Olivia to the bathroom and joined the two men back at the table.

"What school do you go to?" Neal asked.

"Elmwood Elementary." Olivia said.

"Security is bad at that shcool." Mozzie said when Neal gave him a dirty look, "Thats what I've been told." Mozzie said shrugging.

"What school did you attend?" Neal asked looking at me.

"I went to Rosewood High." I said.

"That school? Wow...no wonder..." Neal said as I'm sure everything I was talking about earlier really sunk in after I brought up that school.

"It wasn't as bad as Paraclete High." Mozzie said.

"What high school am I gooing to?" Olivia asked.

"We'll see Olivia." I said.

"I can't wait until I grow up." Olivia said.

"Yes, you can." I said not wanting my baby girl to grow up.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Neal asked.

"I want to be a rockstar like Hannah Montana." Olivia said.

"Hannah Montana? Huh?" Neal asked.

"You have no idea." I said rolling my eyes before sipping my coffee.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Olivia said as she started to draw on her menu.

"Why is she so amazing?" Neal asked.

"She sings, beautiful, acts, she does..." Olivia said as she went on for another so many minutes about Hannah Montana until our food came.

"She loves her Hannah Montana, does she know that it's..." Neal started to say.

"Sh!" I said.

"Oh, she' doesn't know..." Neal said as I shook my head 'no.'

"These chicken nuggets are fantastic." Mozzie said.

"My tooth!" Olivia exclaimed as I looked across the table at her bleeding gum and a tooth that she was holding.

"You know what you have to do now?" Neal asked.

"No, what?" Olivia asked since I never told her about the tooth fairy before.

"You go home, when you go to sleep put it under the pillow and the tooth fairy will come to take your tooth and leave you money." Neal said.

"Easiest money made." Mozzie aid.

"May I mommy?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said hoping I had some change to do the tooth fairy.

"How fast do teeth grow?" Olivia asked.

"They don't grow per say, they are under your gums and when they are ready to come out they push your baby teeth out and come through your gums." I said.

"So I have two sets of teeth?" Olivia asked.

"Kinda, it's hard to explain." I said.

"You have two sets, one baby and one adult, your getting older." Neal said.

"Will my teeth be as white as Neals?" Olivia asked.

"No ones will ever be as white as Neals." Mozzie said.

"You can get white teeth like this if you brush your teeth three times a day and drink your milk." Neal siad.

"Three times?" Olivia asked shocked about that.

"Yep, once after every meal." Neal said.

"Even at school?"

"Or after school." Neal said.

"It'll take a lot of dedication and remembering." I said.

"If its something you want, you will do anything and everything to get it." Neal said.

"Don't take no for an answer." Mozzie said.

"And obey the rules." Olivia said as she sipped her chocolate milk.

"You don't..." Mozzie begun.

"Have to limit yourself." I said cutting in giving Neal a look and double thinking this whole letting Neal and Mozzie with my daughter thing.

"Leslie, sorry to bother you but your shift is about to started." Melanie said as I nodded taking a couple more bites before I stood up.

"Olivia, behave for Neal and Mozzie." I said leaning over kissing my daughter on her forehead.

"I will." Olivia said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too mommy." Olivia said.

"You want money to get her dinner?" I asked looking at Neal.

"Nah, I'll cook her somehting." Neal said smiling.

"Thanks Neal, nice meeting you Mozzie." I said taking one last bite drinking my coffee rest of the way as I walked and clocked in to work and threw my apron on and started my duties.

"Bye mommy!" Olivia exclaimed as I looked out the cook window waving, Neal and Mozzie waved as well.

"Who was that?" Melanie asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"The one that sat next to you?"

"Neal, why?" I asked.

"He's hot." Melanie said.

'Whatever." I said going back to work worrying about Olivia being watched by Neal and Mozzie.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Neal's Point of View-**

I held onto Olivia's hand as I walked her out of her mom's work heading back to my place.

"I will catch you guys later, I got some business to do." Mozzie said putting quotations around business giving me the hint of what he meant.

"Alright." I said.

"Bye Mozzie!" Olivia said hugging Mozzie barily reaching around his waist.

"Bye Olivia." Mozzie said patting her on her head before she broke from his waist. I grabbed her hand again leading her up to my place and my room.

"Let's see, why don't we go through these clothes?"

"Okay." Olivia said as I carried the box over to the couch where I opened it, she stood on her knees looking into the box, "Oohh!" She said pulling out a dress as she set it aside and pulled out a couple other articles until it was empty.

"See anything you like?" I asked looking at the pile of clothes with some shoes, she sorted through the clothes grabbing what she instantly liked. "Now, go try them on." I said as she carried the pile of clothes she liked over to the bathroom shutting the door behind her as I started to fold and put the other clothes back up when she walked out in the dress she pulled out first.

"I can't zip it up." Olivia said turning around so I could zip it up.

"Well, don't you look absolutely pretty." I said.

"Thank you, I love this dress." Olivia said spinning around a little, "May I wear this for rest of the day?"

"Of course, I have to go do a few errands, and the first one is the book store, you like to read?"

"Yes!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Let's go." I said as we went out of the house, she explained to me all the books she had read, likes to read and the one her teacher is reading to her class. I opened the door letting her walk in first and she ran to the kids section that had toys and most kids books and other kids that were there with their parents, I didn't go too far so I could keep an eye on her as well. I found the book I was looking for plus a couple more, I went back to Olivia seeing her reading a book. "What book you got?" I asked.

"Magic School Bus and I Spy, they are hard." Olivia said.

"You know what I liked to read when I was your age?"

"What?"

"The Bailey School Kids." I said grabbing one off the shelf that I had read the most, "Vampires Don't Wear Polka Dots."

"That's funny." Olivia said reading the title.

"I liked it..."

"Whats it about?" Olivia asked curiously.

"It's a mystery type book." I said as she grabbed another one of the Magic School Bus.

"This one is my favorite."

"That's a good one too." I said flipping through it, "Does your mom read?"

"Not really, she mainly reads with me though, or the newspaper that maybe on the city street or on the bus we occasionally take." Olivia said as she started to put the books up on the shelf.

"I wanted to get those for you, maybe a couple of these for us to read." I said grabbing a couple more of the Bailey School Kids books.

"You sure Neal?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely, your too much like your mom..." I said as I grabbed the books taking them to the counter paying for them, "Now, let's go grab some groceries for our dinner tonight."

"May we do pizza? I like making homemade pizza." Olivia said.

"Yes, we may." I said we went to the grocery store grabbing all the necessary items for us to make a pizza and I bought her some milk to drink with her dinner later. Olivia carried the bag of books as I carried the groceries back to my place and she helped me put the groceries up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"4:15." I said.

"Hannah Montana is on!" She exclaimed going to the television, I went over turning it on and changed it to Disney for her. I finished putting the groceries up before carrying the bag of books to the couch pulling out the book I bought myself looking through for a specfic thing having Olivia laugh and singing along. I caught myself watching a few mintues here and there, I laughed mostly at the brother character, and enjoyed watching Olivia singing and dancing around. "I'm getting hungry." Olivia said as the episode ended.

"Why don't you go change out of your dress so it won't get dirty?" I asked as she stood up turning around, I unzipped her as she went to the bathroom changing into the clothes that were still left in there from earlier, I put the books onto the coffee table going to the kitchen pre-heating the stove as I pulled the pan and the crust out. I carried them to the dining room table so she can reach it. "I tried to wash my hands, but I can't reach the soap."

"I'll invest a step stool." I said as I grabbed the Canola Oil spray handing it to Olivia, "You want to spray, it has to be sprayed everywhere on the pan." I said as Olviia grabbed the can spraying the entire pan as I popped open the Pillsbury crust can pulling out the crust.

"You need to wash your hands." Olivia said.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said as I went to the bathroom washing my hands coming back seeing Olivia pulling the crust out onto the pan. "Look at you, Ms. Chef." I said.

"Yep." Olivia said as I joined her by pulling the crust out of the can rest of the way and spreading it out to fill the whole pan before I pulled out the sauce opening the can with the can opener and hand Olivia a spoon scooping the sauce on top of the crust.

"Pepperoni under or on top of thh cheese?"

"On top..." Olivia said as I went to the fridge pulling out the cheese and pepperoni opening the cheese letting her pull out a handful spreading it over the sauce as I did the same, after there was enough cheese we begun spreading the pepperoni hearing he stove beep. "How long does it cook?" Olivia asked.

"30-45 minutes." I said as I put the pan in and set the timer, "You want a pepperoni?" I asked pulling out the remaining pepperoni.

"Please?" She asked as I separated them and we both munched on them. "May I read one of those Bailey School Kids books?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." I said as we went over to the couch, Olivia pulled out one of the books sitting on my lap and started to read it aloud, I helped her with words she didn't know how to pronounce. The timer went off getting Olivia to close her book setting it on the couch beside us, we went to the stove and I grabbed the mits. "Stand back, you don't want to get burnt." I said as Olivia backed out of the kitchen letting me pull out the pan resting it on top of the stove.

"How'd it turn out?" Olivia asked as I shut the stove, she walked over to me when the door had finally shut.

"It looks good." I said turning off the stove before I pulled out the slicer cutting the square pizza into pieces. "How many pieces do you want?" I asked pulling down a couple plates.

"Two." Olivia said as I put down both plates handing her one plate, she carried it over to the table as I poured her a glass of milk and I poured myself some wine. Olivia went to the bathroom trying to wash her hands again as I carried out the drinks to the table and joined her in the bahtroom when she needed helped with the soap and washed my own hands bfore we came back out grabbing my plate off the counter. "We have a lot left over, we should save some for my mom."

"Good idea, your mom doesn't eat on her break?" I asked curiously.

"Mommy, never eats." Olivia said.

"Why?"

"She never has time.." Olivia said taking a bite of the pizza, "We are good cooks." Olivia said as she chewed her food.

"We are, aren't we?" I asked smiling.

"We cook at my school."

"Do you?"

"It's mainly cookies or something like that, for Christimas we make gingerbread." Olivia said.

"I love gingerbread."

"Me too, but we made them into ornaments, I got to paint mine." Oliva said as she started to tell other stories of being in her preschool classes the year prior, she was happy and excited.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" I asked.

"I don't know, my mom would bake me a cake and that's it." Olivia said sadly.

"Do you want a party?"

"I would love to." Olivia said as I stood up taking care of my dishes, she followed behind me with her dishes, "You need a stool." Olivia said staring at the counter.

"Maybe I'll go buy one tomorrow."

"May I finish the book?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." I said as we went back to the couch where she finished that book and begun another one until she read herself to sleep as she had her head on my lap. When I felt her go dead weight, I slowly slid out from under her and picked her up moving her to my bed. I laid her down siding a pillow under hear head and lifted her legs so I could cover her with the blanket. I slowly pulled the tooth from her pocket and put a coin under her pillow before I leant over kissing the top of her head, "Night Olivia." I whispered as I went over turning the lamp off before grabbing my book going out to the deck sitting on a lawn chair enjoying the night air until Leslie got off. I read my book until I noticed something moving inside, I looked inside seeng Leslie sliding into the door, I waved her out and she walked out

"How was work?" I asked.

"Busy, thanks for watching Olivia."

"No problem, we made you a plate of food, figured you will be hungry."

'Thanks." Leslie said smiling as we quietly went back inside heating up the pizza and poured us both a glass of wine. "You drink wine often?" Leslie asked as I nodded at my collection as she leant back against the counter beside the microwave.

"Occasionally, I have expensive tastes of sorts."

"I woulds say so." Leslie said smiling when the microwave started to chime, she quickly opened it before it could chime anymore, we both looked over at my bed seeing that Olivia didn't even snarl. Leslie pulled out the plate and shut the microwave before I led her back outside.

"Your daughter is quite a cook." I said as I set the two glasses down on the table, Leslie smiled as she set her plate down before she sat in the chair.

"Is she?"

"Yeah, she and I made this pizza from scratch."

"Shall I be scared that this is poisnoned." Leslie asked before she took her first bite.

"It's not poisoned, obviously if I'm still her and I ate it." I said as I swirled my glass getting the wine to splash around.

"I can tell..." Leslie said smiling as she finally took a bite from it.

"I'm glad your eating..." I said leaning forward.

"What?"

"Your eating...Olivia said you never have the time to eat..." I said.

"Sometimes..." Leslie said as she looked the other way.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because sometimes I just don't have time nor the money to splurge on myself..." Leslie said close to tears.

"Leslie, it's okay...I'm here for you, I have been through this same problem before."

"You had a kid?"

"No, but I've been where you've been and I want to help you..."

"Why do you want to help me? We've just met couple days ago..." Leslie said standing up heading to the edge looking over it.

"Leslie...because I've been there and I want to be there to help you through it...sometimes you need help..." I said smiling, she looked over at me making eye contact and she smiled.

"You know Neal, you are one of the nicest New Yorker's I've ever met."

"I'm not a New Yorker..." I said.

"I guess you can't be..."

"Why don't you and Olivia stay the night here? She's already out like a light instead of carrying her all the way back to your place and having to come back in the morning..."

"Why would we come back in the morning?"

"To have breakfast with me of course." I said smiling.

"Really now?"

"Yep..." I said chuckling getting her to laugh a tad.

"Your planning my every waking moment now?"

"Yep...and I'm involved more than you think..."

"Why is that?" Leslie asked as she headed back to the table eating at the pizza.

"Because I'm Neal and I can..." I said sipping at my wine.

"So Neal, besides making dinner, what did you and my daughter do?"

"Well, we went to the bookstore, bought her some new books to read, went grocery shopping, came home to watch Hannah Montana, made dinner, read a book and a half until she fell asleep..." I recapped.

"Thanks again...I have to go do the tooth fairy." Leslie said.

"Already took care of it...and she found some clothes she liked from the box, I put the others back in the box for you to take in case..." I said.

"Thanks...it's nice out here...is this why you like this spot?"

"One of the reasons..."

"So, obviously you were a criminal, do you still do criminal things?" Leslie asked as I looked down at my pant leg that was covering my anklet.

"Not really...describe what your theory of criminal things is?"

"Don't act like a fool, you know what I'm talking about?"

"I do my fair share...but I only do it now for those that I love or like..." I answered.

"How do I fall into this?"

"You, you roped me into it with your passion and your talent at the such things...plus your little girl is too cute not to like..."

"Well, she takes after her dad..." Leslie said turning around to look at the small body that was laying in my bed.

"She looks and acts like you more than you think."

"Really?"

"Yeah...why don't you let me plan her a birthday party? I know someone that does event planning and I can get her to do it for free..."

"I don't know, I don't have the money to go throwing parties..."

"Did you not hear the last part, free?" I asked.

"How?"

"I'll cover it..."

"I can't."

"That little girl wants a party, I would love to be able to throw her one that doesn't entail you baking her a cake and staying in that restaurant."

"I'll think about it." Leslie said as she bit into the pizza again, "If you don't do criminal things anymore, what do you do for a living?" Leslie asked.

"I'm a consultant of sorts."

"For what?"

"You haven't heard of them..."

"How do you know?"

"For the C.P.A."

"What does that stand for?"

"I don't even know and I work with them..." I said chuckling.

"How can you consult for a company if you don't know what the official company name is?"

"Your right...maybe I should find a new job...is your place hiring?"

"You are not going to come work with me..."

"Why not?"

"My employee thinks your hot..." Leslie said blantantly.

"Really? Maybe I should go back and try to work it..."

"No..." She said quickly, "I mean, she isn't your type...she sleeps around and never stays with a guy for more than a week...you don't want that..."

"Right...you want more pizza?" I asked noticing she had finished her pizza.

"No thanks...I'm full..."

"You want to get some sleep?"

"I may stay up a little while if you don't mind..."

"Not at all..."

"You know Neal, I never really had the chance to slow down and look at the night sky and how beautiful it is..." She said standing up grabbing her wine glass as she headed to the railing, I went with her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Do you ever feel as small as a star trying to shine your brightest but it's hard?" She asked.

"Yep...I had my moments...is that where your at?"

"How did you make your star shine again?" Leslie asked looking over at me.

"I got help and gave help...when you want help, you get it...and without them knowing..." I said looking deep into her eyes, she nodded.

"Did the help you get help you any?"

"Yeah, I mean I'll be honest I still do some criminal activities but nothing too illegal...if it wasn't for the help, I wouldn't be here...I wouldn't be able to offer you help." I said remembering the day that Peter offered me the deal that I gladly accepted.

"How far down did you go before you realized you needed help?" Leslie asked, even though I wanted to tell her the truth about going to jail, the anklet, my real job and everything I didn't want to tell her yet because I think I'm starting to like this communication we are having, she is slowly opening up.

"Rock bottom...I'm lucky I didn't get caught and end up in jail..."

"How did you realize you were at rock bottom if you weren't in jail?"

"I had a good friend that told me that rock bottom isn't necessarily the very bottom but the point you realize your close enough to rock bottom and try to pull yourself out before you get to that point." I said.

"I need to get myself together, but I don't know where to go from here..."

"You want my help? Obviously you want some help if you came to me..."

"Of course I want your help, you know too much..." She said smiling.

"Tomorrow, I'll borrow the newspaper from June and help you go through the classifieds to get you a new job, it'll be a start..."

"I want to change my ways about my criminal activity..."

"That you can never change, once a criminal, always a criminal..." I said pointing at her.

"Depending on the situation." She said as she leant against the railing looking down at the people below walking around. "Why do you still do the things you do if you have such a good job?"

"Because I like it and nothing is ever served to you on a silver platter, you got to work towards it..."

"Too smart you are Neal...what is your latest criminal activity been?"

"Can't share, Mozzie and I are secretly working on it..."

"Okay...well I guess I'm getting tired..." Leslie said yawning and stretching.

"You can share my bed with Olivia, I'll get the couch..."

"You sure?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah...it'll be weird sharing a bed with your daughter and you sleeping on the couch..."

"True, thanks Neal for letting us crash." Leslie said smiling as she went over to the table taking her dish in setting it in the sink.

"Why do I have to lie?" I asked looking up at the moon in hopes I can get answers.

"You coming to bed?" She asked from the door.

"In a few moments..." I said as I looked back at her and she nodded. I stood outside trying to convince myself that it was okay that I didn't tell her the truth and that I will tell her one day soon, until then she must not know. I went inside turning off the porch lights, I quietly walked into my closet and bathroom changing into my pajama bottoms and left my tank top on as I turned lights off on my way to the couch where I dragged a pillow and blanket from the closet to make myself a bed so I could keep an eye on the two girls that were sleeping in my bed and I was closer to the door as well. I now know what Leslie feels every night, I'm trying to stay up and protect them even though I know that nothing will happen but I know how protective Leslie is and I can't let her down. I eventually found myself falling under the spell of sleep, it was a close fight between sleep and the urge of staying up though.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Neal's Point of View-**

I was laying on the couch where I would slowly hear footsteps and pitter patter of a small dog running around, I then heard giggles that sounded closer than the other stuff.

"Olivia, leave him alone, he's sleeping..." Leslie said as I heard fast footsteps close to me sounding more distant as if she was running away from where she was.

"When is he going to wake up?" Olivia asked.

"Grown men and women need their sleep." June said.

"How much?" Olivia asked.

"8-10 hours, you need about the same...come on, let's go outside and set the table." June said as I heard the door slide open, and yet heard a sigh of relief come out of someone else.

"Kids..." Leslie said.

"You got to love them..." I said as I opened one eye seeing her jump from me startling her.

"When did you wake up?" Leslie asked as I sat up rubbing my face.

"Not that long, I heard Olivia giggling..." I said smirking underneath my hands.

"Sorry about that..." Leslie said.

"It's fine..." I said standing up folding the blanket.

"Thanks for doing the tooth fairy, she has been running around showing everyone the new quarter she has." Leslie said.

"It's not much..." I said shrugging as I folded the blanket the last time before I picked it up along with the pillow.

"I hope you don't mind but I am going to make breakfast..." Leslie said.

"I don't mind, make yourself at home." I said smiling in which she smiled back, I went into the closet putting up the spare blanket and pillow before I went through my wardrobe finding an outfit for me to wear before I went into the bathroom showering up and getting ready in my fastest manner. When I emerged from the bathroom, Leslie was standing at the stove with Olivia standing beside her and I can hear Olivia talking about June's dog. I went back to my closet setting my pajamas into my hamper with my other dirty clothes before I walked back out heading to the kitchen.

"NEAL!" Olivia said running up to me.

"Morning Olivia..." I said as she stopped in front of me causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Look, the tooth fairy came last night!" She said showing me her new quarter and smiled seeing the gap where her tooth was.

"Cool...do you know what your going to use it on?" I asked.

"No...what can I get with this?" She asked.

"You can get bubble gum from the machine." I said.

"May I mommy?" Olivia asked turning to ask her mom.

"Later Olivia..." Leslie said as June's pug walked in sniffing my leg before Olivia tried to pick her up before chasing her out of the room onto the porch where June was sitting talking on the phone.

"What are you making?" I asked joining Leslie in the kitchen.

"Omelettes...Olivia insisted that we make them after you brought them up yesterday at breakfast."

"You want to split one?" I asked.

"What do you like on yours?" Leslie asked as she flipped the one side over onto the other slide before sliding the spatula underneath it, I grabbed the plate holding it out as she put the omelette on it.

"Ham and cheese." I said.

"Me too..." Leslie said smiling.

"So, you want to share?" I asked smiling making eye contact with her momentarily before she was trying to clean the pan enough for the next omelette.

"Sure...that one is June's..." Leslie said as I took the plate out to June.

"Thank you..." June mouthed as she covered the phone a tad as she did so.

"Is my done?" Olivia asked as I looked over at her sitting on one of my lounge chairs with June's dog on her lap petting her.

"I think your mom is cooking it now..." I said as I went back inside, "Did you put a pot of coffee on?" I asked.

"There should be some left over, if there isn't then no." Leslie said.

"I'll finish this up and put another on...how'd you sleep last night?" I asked pulling down a cup pouring rest of the coffee into my mug and set it aside as I started making another pot.

"Very well, thanks...sorry you had to sleep on the couch." Leslie said glancing over at me as I was rinsing the pot

"I spend multiple nights on the couch."

"You have a lot of guests?" Leslie asked as she begun to put cheese on the cooked eggs.

"Occasionally, mainly Mozzie but I do spend my nights staying up reading books and such and just end up falling asleep on the couch." I said.

"So, the couch has accustomed to you and vice versa..." Leslie said chuckling.

"It's a mutual appreciation..." I said as Olivia ran in with June's dog running in behind her.

"Mom, may we get a dog?" Olivia asked.

"Not now Olivia, maybe when you get older." Leslie said.

"When I'm how old?" Olivia asked leaning against the counter next to the stove.

"When your 13." Leslie said.

"Why that age?" Olivia asked.

"You will know responsibility..." Leslie said as Olivia grumpily stormed off, "She'll get over it..." Leslie said.

"Don't they all..." I said smiling, "So, Olivia is staying here with me again today right?" I asked turning around leaning back against the counter sipping at my cup of coffee that I poured watching Leslie finish cooking the omelette in the pan.

"If you want her to stay here, I was going to take her with me so we can go home afterwards." Leslie said.

"Why are you planning on going home?"

"I can't stay here forever, you work tomorrow and I need to shower at some point along with Olivia...plus, Olivia has school tomorrow." Leslie said as I took a sip of my coffee thinking of what to say next.

"Or..."

"Or what?" Leslie asked as she pulled the omelette out of the pan setting it on the plate before she turned to look at me.

"Or you can leave your keys with me, while your at work Olivia and I can go back to your place grabbing your neccessities bringing them back here, you can stay the night one more night because let's be honest, Olivia will be asleep by the time you get back and you know I won't let you carry her back to your place..."

"But what about-" Leslie begun to say when I interrupted her.

"School and work? Olivia's school is on the way to my work, I can walk with you guys to her school, then you can head back to your apartment and I can go off to work..." I said smirking before I took a quick drink of my coffee.

"How do I know that your not going to steal things from my apartment?" Leslie asked putting a hand on her hip.

"How do I know your not stealing from me?"

"True, plus I don't think anything in my apartment you will need nor want..."

"Plus, I would think you would trust me..."

"I trust you...I just don't know about your sticky fingers..." Leslie said getting us both to chuckle.

"Trust me when I say, the worst thing I will steal from that apartment is possibly a drink or snack from your fridge." I said.

"I don't know Neal...we already stayed the night one night, I feel bad about that as it is, I don't know..."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer...I will go get the kid..." I said as she looked outside to her daughter who was on the ground playing tug a war with the pug over its bone.

"Fine...but tonight is it, we leave tomorrow..." Leslie said as I wassmililing over my victory when she turned the stove off before she picked up the plate heading to the door, I watched her through the glass door talking to her daughter and June hung up the phone joining the conversation. I set my coffee down grabbing the pan taking it to the sink washing it out before I dried it with the dish towel setting it back on the stove turning it back on under the pan I just put back onto it. "What are you doing?" Leslie asked after I heard the door open.

"I'm going to cook our omelette." I said as I sprayed the pan with the canola oil, I put the canola oil away as I waited until it got hot yet again.

"Thanks..." Leslie said as she stood aside, it went into an awkward silence. "Do you always get whatever you want?" Leslie asked.

"Not always, but I am very persistent and stubborn..."

"That must be a good quality to have for your work..." Leslie said as Olivia walked into the house.

"Mommy, may I have some juice?" Olivia asked.

"You have to ask Neal." Leslie said as Olivia walked up to me.

"May I have some juice Neal?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely." I said as Leslie opened the fridge letting Olivia pull the orange juice out of it, Leslie shut the fridge door and pulled a glass down for Olivia to use.

"Will you hold it for me?" Olivia asked looking up at her mom.

"Yeah, be careful..." Leslie said holding the glass down low enough for Olivia to pour the orange juice into the glass. I then grabbed two eggs cracking them and pouring them into the hot pan, I broke up the yoke making both eggs fill the pan. "I owe you some juice...and some coffeee..." Leslie said as she set the now empty juice container on the counter.

"Don't worry about it...it's just juice..." I said.

"Do you recycle?" Leslie asked looking around my loft for the recycle bin.

"I don't, I give June all my recycables." I said honestly.

"I'm going to go see where June wants me to put this." Leslie said walking out onto the loft as I focused on the eggs in the pan that were cooking, I begun to sprinkle the shredded cheese on it watching that until it begun melting before I sprinkled the cut up ham on it. I heard the sliding glass door behind me open, I thought it was Leslie because she was the last one out there.

"Leslie, our omelette is almost done." I said dropping the last pinch of ham on top of the melted cheese.

"Um, I'm not Leslie..." June said as I turned around seeing June, I was slight embarrassed that I did that.

"Sorry, I thought it would be Leslie since she has been in and out." I said apologetically.

"It's fine...she's a real sweet and nice girl...I like this one Neal..." June said.

"I like her too June, just trying to help her as much as I can..."

"Don't help too much or force it on her too much, it can come off as snobbish..." June said as I looked out at Leslie who was sitting beside her daughter smiling and her daughter was waving her hands around like she was telling a story of some sort. "She just needs a best friend, not someone to show her tricks of the trade, perhaps how to pickpocket better..." June said getting me to snap my head to look at her, "She told me all about it...us girls can talk about anything and everything...don't base this relationship on crimes committed, Leslie doesn't like doing it much less talking about and it's not really a turn-on." June said as she gave me a soft pat on the shoulder before she exited the room to put the bottle in her recycle bin. I looked back out at Leslie and Olivia as Leslie stole a piece of the omelette off her daughters plate. I really let what June said sink in before I turned around flipping the empty part of the egg over onto the cheese and ham covered side before I slid the spatula under the omelette pulling it out of the pan and onto a plate. I turned the stove off putting the dirty spatula into the dirty pan as I pulled out a knife cutting the omelette in half, I lifted that plate up sliding half of the omelette onto the plate that was below it. I dropped the knife into the sink when a knock came to the door before it opened by June.

"You don't have to knock June..." I said.

"I know, but I feel as if I should..." June said as I picked up the two plates following June out onto the patio.

"I like the omelette Neal." Olivia said.

"Did you?" I asked as I set down one plate in front of Leslie before I set mine down in front of another seat leaning against the chair.

"Yeah, next time I want to try ham on mine as well..." Olivia said.

"Why don't you try a bite of mine?" Leslie asked cutting a bite off her omelette feeding it to her daughter.

"Tastes much better." Olivia said smiling.

"I thought so, I got good taste..." Leslie said.

"That you do..." I said as I bit into my own omelette.

"What are you guys doing on this fine Sunday?" June asked.

"I got work tonight..." Leslie said.

"I am thinking Olivia and I are going to the park..." I said.

"I love the park..." Olivia said excitedly.

"What do you like most at the park?" I asked.

"The swings, of course...we got to get there early so I can get the best swing." Olivia said.

"I didn't realize one was better than the other." I said.

"There is, the one goes higher than the others..." Olivia said.

"She likes going really high then jumping...I don't know where she got it from." Leslie said.

"You." Olivia said.

"When have I ever done that?" Leslie asked as I could tell she was embarrassed a tad.

"You taught me..." Olivia said.

"Did not..." Leslie said.

"Mommy, it's not nice to lie." Olivia said.

"Yes, mommy, it's not nice to lie." I said chuckling.

"I've done it a couple times...like you never did that..." Leslie said.

"May I accompany you to the park? I want to see how far Miss Olivia can jump...I'm only assuming you can be the master..." June said chuckling.

"I bet I can jump real far...I love hopscotch so I am sure I can jump far..." Olivia said.

"Hopscotch, boy that brings back memories..." June said as she begun to tell stories about her childhood and school days.

"Why did they hit kids with rulers if they wrote with their left hand?" Olivia asked, considering she is left handed it only made sense for her to ask.

"Because then they believed being left handed wasn't normal nor thought of..." June said.

"Will I get hit with a ruler?" Olivia asked.

"No, I won't allow that plus times have changed since then...your father didn't get hit when he wrote with his left hand." Leslie stated.

"Dad was left handed?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, but I was right handed..." Leslie stated.

"I'm right handed...there is nothing wrong writing with either one, some people can write with both hands." I said.

"People can write with both hands? I thought you would have to be one or the other." Olivia said.

"Some people can write with both, or you can train yourself to write with the other if you work hard enough. I'm sure June learned how to write with her right hand." I said.

"That I did, I feel more comfortable writing with my left hand rather than my right but you do what you have to do." June said.

"We are learning how to write our letters now..." Olivia said.

"You will learn how to write more and more as you get older." Leslie said.

"I love writing..." Olivia said.

"Say that after high school." I said.

"Your telling me you wrote all your essays in high school?" Leslie asked.

"Not all of them...I started young..." I said smiling.

"You used people like me..."

"I didn't use you per say." I said.

"I wrote other peoples essays for money, your the people I need to protect my daughter from."

"Mom, writing for other people is cheating." Olivia said.

"Yeah, that is cheating." I said.

"You cheated too..." Leslie said.

"People cheat sometimes in their lives..." June piped in.

"You ever cheat?" Leslie asked June.

"I did my fair share of copying homework..." June said.

"June, you cheated?" I asked shocked.

"What do you expect? My husband was like you, I have a bad side..." June said laughing a tad.

"What did your husband do? Consult?" Olivia asked.

"No, he..." June said.

"He consulted for a different company and was way more important than I was." I said interrupting getting June and Leslie look at me weird, I shrugged and continued to eat at my omelette hoping that June will go along with it.

"He was good at what he did...he had his criminal ways much like the ways Neal had." June said sipping her drink.

"Criminal?" Olivia asked.

"A good criminal Olivia..." Leslie said.

"He's not a bad guy? Isn't criminals bad guys?" Olivia asked as she ate the last part of her omelette.

"Depending on the crime Olivia and the circumstances around it." Leslie said.

"Cops have it hard to tell the difference." Olivia said as I chuckled a little because it was cute, "I'm done..." Olivia said setting her fork onto her plate.

"Why don't you go take your plate to the sink and grab a pen and a paper to make a list of things we need to do and get today?" I asked.

"Okay...where is pens and paper?" Olivia asked climbing out of her chair grabbing her plate and fork.

"It's in the drawer on the left of the sink." I said as Olivia headed into the loft.

"You sure you don't mind watching her?" Leslie asked.

"Not at all, she is my little helper." I said smiling.

"That is why I'm scared...I don't know your limits."

"I won't do anything to put her in harms way...I save that for you." I said smiling as June chuckled a tad before sipping at her drink again when Olivia walked out.

"Is this okay?" She asked holdling a notepad of yellow lined paper.

"Yep...you know how to write?" I asked.

"Yep..." Olivia said.

"Okay, write stool down first." I said as she got into her seat setting the paper down clicking the pen so it will be able to write.

"Stool...s...t..." Olivia said stopping after t.

"Ool...what does it sound like?" Leslie asked.

"U?" Olivia asked.

"No..." Leslie said.

"Ool...oo..." I said trying to help.

"Oo?" Olivia asked.

"Yep..." Leslie said.

"L." Olivia said writing it and stopping when she finished.

"Olivia and mom's home." I said.

"I know how to spell my name..." Olivia said writing her name proudly, she spelt out her name as she wrote it, then begun to write out mom and home. "Why are we going to our home?" Olivia asked.

"Neal is going to pick up a few things, we are staying the night here again tonight..." Leslie said.

"Write down clothes and personal care products." I said trying to think of small words that will be easier for Olivia to write.

"Clothes...c...l..." Olivia said as she was sounding it out and got each letter right, she was having troubles with personal and products but at 6 they are still learning.

"Anything else you need at your house?" I asked looking at Leslie.

"Backpack." Leslie said.

"Yeah, your school backpack." I said as I set my fork on my empty plate stuffed from the half of the omelette I had.

"Backpack...b, a, k..." Olivia stated.

"C then K." Leslie corrected as Olivia marked out the k she just wrote writing a c then a k.

"Same with pack?" Olivia asked.

"Yep." Leslie said as Olivia wrote that.

"Next, groceries." I said.

"Hold on...p, a, c, k." Olivia said.

"Groceries." I said again.

"How do you spell that?" Olivia asked.

"G-r-o-c-e-r-i-e-s." I said slowly for her to be able to write it out.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked.

"Not that I know of." I said smiling.

"Okay..." Olivia said carefully ripping the first yellow sheet off the pad handing me the sheet before she went to return the pad and pen where she got it. Leslie handed me her key ring pointing out which key goes to what door and what one goes to her mailbox.

"What time you have to work today?" June asked.

"2:30." Leslie said.

"Until when?" June asked.

"10...it's the only shift I was able to get that would work with Olivia's school." Leslie said.

"Olivia is always welcomed to come here after school...which school is she attending?" June asked.

"Elmwood." Olivia said walking back out.

"That is just a couple blocks down..." June said.

"That it is..." Leslie said smiling as she stood up grabbing her plate and reached over trying to grab mine.

"No, I got this..." I said.

"Neal, I'm going into the room, just let me take it." Leslie said.

"No, I have two feet." I said trying to harrass her some.

"Fine, you can do it..." Leslie said walking around me taking June's dish for her walking into the room.

"You haven't told her?" June asked in a whisper.

"Not everything..." I said.

"I don't like this Neal, not one bit...your playing her..."

"How am I playing her?"

"Just tell her before it gets too late." June said before she stood up going inside, perhaps probably going to do her normal routine for Sunday which included going to the local church for an afternoon service.

"How come you never go to church with June?" Leslie asked joining me on the patio again.

"I don't know...church isn't really my thing...I'm not saying I'm not a believer but I'm just not a church going type person..." I said.

"Afraid of admitting your sins or that they will look at what you did in your past is what you are doing now?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah...some people never look at the good you do but only the bad...I'm glad I found a company that looked past my bad part." I said.

"Me too..." Leslie said.

"Right, I forgot to go grab that newspaper...I'll go grab it..." I said excusing myself going downstairs finding where June had put the newspaper every morning before going back upstairs seeing Leslie pouring herself a cup of coffee and Olivia was drawing in the yellow notepad from earlier that she must of pulled out.

"Olivia wanted to draw you a picture..." Leslie explained as she poured cream into her coffee, I smiled because seeing Olivia and Leslie that comfortable in using my things as their own made me feel like they trusted me, felt as if this was their home and that they can be themselves which is what I wanted.

"Did she?" I asked.

"Yep, you want a cup?" Leslie asked.

"No thanks...let's see here..." I said unfolding the employment section looking over each section, Leslie walked over standing beside me looking over my arm at the jobs as well pointing out ones that looked good and ones she thinks she will qualify for. "Do you have a resume?" I asked curiously.

"No..." Leslie said.

"Lets get working on one for you..." I said smiling.

"What's a resume?" Olivia asked as she looked up from her drawing.

"It's a document that states all your qualifications..." Leslie said.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"Its a list of things that says what someone is really good at..." I explained.

"Oh...what would mine be?" Olivia asked.

"Drawing, look at that..." I said looking at her drawing.

"I drew that for you." Olivia said.

"Thank you, I'm going to go put this up on the fridge." I said as I went over to the fridge hanging it up with a magnet.

"I'm going to draw you a picture next mom..." Olivia said.

"Great..." Leslie said.

"Before you start, may I get a piece of paper from you?" I asked as Olivia nodded ripping off a piece of paper handing it to me. "Thanks Olivia."

"Your welcome." Olivia said as I pulled out a seat for Leslie and sat down in a chair between Leslie and Olivia.

"Education...high school at Rosewood High, graduated what year?" I asked.

"2003." Leslie said.

"2001." I said smiling as I wrote down 2003.

"2 years difference..." Leslie said.

"College?"

"None." Leslie stated.

"Me neither...work experience."

"The Dot Spot." Leslie said.

"How long have you worked there?"

"7 years...got hired after Olivia was born." Leslie said.

"Any other work experience?"

"Hm...no, nothing that would be relevant." Leslie said.

"Qualifications, like honors in high school, working with kids..." I said looking to Olivia.

"Worked with kids, CPR certified."

"How'd you get that?"

"They were offering free classes at Olivia's school." Leslie said.

"That is awesome..." I said writing it down.

"That is all I can think of..." Leslie said.

"I think I can spice it up some tomorrow at work..." I said looking at it.

"You don't have to..."

"I know...what was your GPA in high school? Clubs, organizations, anything really good?" I asked.

"I had a 3.78 GPA...'

"Damn, you were the one doing everyones homework..."

"Yeah...the yearbook staff, library aide and office aide..." Leslie said trying to remember.

"No honor groups?"

"I didn't want to apply...that wasn't the group I rolled with...I kept my mouth shut about my grades." Leslie said.

"Why?"

"Because the group I was with were people like you and I, they didn't have nor want a future, barily getting D's...I on the other hand wanted a future but it didn't turn out that way..." Leslie said wiping her eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing Olivia...sorry Neal..." Leslie said as I could tell she was embarrassed crying in front of me.

"What do you mean you wanted a future, I say this is one good future you have..." I said looking over at her beautiful daughter that climbed out of her chair going to her mom climbing onto her mom's lap hugging her.

"It's okay mommy...you want some pudding to make you feel better?" Olivia asked.

"Pudding?" I asked.

"I always give Olivia a pudding cup when she is crying to make her feel better." Leslie explained as I mentally told myself to invest in pudding cups.

"The chocolate ones..." Olivia said as she hugged her mom again, Leslie smiled hugging her daughter back. I knew Leslie loved her daughter more than she loved life sometimes, that is what a mother is supposed to be right? I knew that Leslie would do anything she could to make sure Olivia had the best and most she could get, but I also understand that Leslie probably didn't want the life she has right now. Leslie probably wanted the future life of going to college, studying in dorms and gettiner her education so she could work at a place like the FBI or a law firm or whatever she was going to study. I know she won't change having Olivia for anything, I know how much she loves her daughter and how much her daughter idolizes and loves her.

"Why don't you finish your drawing? I think that will make me feel better." Leslie said.

"Okay..." Olivia said hugging her mom again before she went back to her own seat to finish the drawing but quicker.

"I'm..." Leslie started before I cut in.

"It's fine...I understand, more than you think..." I said knowing what it's like wanting bigger and better things for yourself but something always changes it or it never goes as planned.

"Well, what else should I put on the resume?" Leslie asked.

"Awards...have you ever recieved employee of the month?" I asked.

"I have recieved it twice...once in 2005 and once in 2010." Leslie said.

"Do you remember the months?" I asked curiously as I wrote down those two years.

"I believe the 2005 was in March because I was told around Olivia's birthday because I took her birthday off...and the 2010 one was in July because Olivia was there when they announced it..." Leslie said trying to remember.

"Alright...what about in high school?" I asked trying to get anything I could to help her resume.

"Not that I remember." Leslie said.

"I'm done, here mommy..." Olivia said ripping the picture from the pad and carried it around the table to her mom.

"Let's see this..." Leslie said as she grabbed it before letting Olivia climb back onto her lap, "Who's this?" Leslie asked.

"That's you, that's me, that's Neal, that's Mozzie, that's June and that's June's dog..." Olivia said.

"You drew me?" I asked as Leslie turned the sheet so I could see it.

"That's you." Olivia said pointing to the one person.

"It looks just like me..." I said smiling.

"It does..." Leslie said smiling and chuckling.

"Does it make you feel better?" Olivia asked.

"Much better, thank you Olivia...I love you." Leslie said hugging her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too mommy." Olivia said kissing her mom back on the cheek and accepted her moms hug. Olivia climbed off Leslie's lap walking over to me hugging me, "Love you Neal." Olivia said, I looked down at her then up to Leslie who was smiling and shrugged.

"Love you too Olivia." I said as I hugged her back before I ruffled her hair a little bit.

"Neal, you ruined my hair..." Olivia said she was trying to fix it.

"She's already a drama queen..." Leslie said getting us both to chuckle.

"Did she get that from you?" I asked as Olivia was looking at her somewhat reflection in the sliding door fixing her hair.

"Sadly, yes...I was that way in high school..." Leslie said.

"I thought your group was the 'didn't care' type people."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want to look my best." Leslie said smiling.

"Okay, so we have a few jobs here that you can apply to and I will get on this tomorrow at work...I'll have June and other friends look over it to get their opinions because I'm no professional at resumes." I said as I looked over what I had written.

"Thanks Neal for this..." Leslie said.

"No thanks are needed, I enjoy helping...but what about we head to the park?" I asked.

"Sounds good..." Leslie said smiling, "Olivia you got to put your jacket on." Leslie said.

"Do I have to? It's nice out..." Olivia said.

"At least put it on for now, if we get to the park and it's not too cold you can take it off..." Leslie said as Olivia groaned out as she went and put her coat on getting Leslie to zip it up as I was grabbing my own jacket and grabbed Leslie's as I headed to the door handing it to her. "Thanks..." Leslie said putting hers on, it didn't seem that cold today but with it being February it's hard to tell if it's going to be a cold day or a warm day. We headed down the stairs grabbing June who wanted to accompany us to the park. Olivia walked between Leslie and I hanging onto both our hands, she would walk a few then jump letting us swing her forward a tad repeatedly until we got to the park.

"Swings!" Olivia exclaimed running her fastest to the swings where there were only 2 or 3 open, Leslie and I slowly walked in that direction as June went to a bench tying her dog to the bench with her watching.

"She loves her swings."

"What 6 year old doesn't like the swings?" Leslie asked.

"Very true." I said as we stopped at the edge of the sand patch of the playground watching Olivia pumping her legs on the swing trying to get higher. "Does she play any sports?"

"Not yet...she's asked to play soccer, which I don't know why soccer because I was personally a basketball player." Leslie said.

"It's werid how genes and heredity can differ from one generation to the next..."

"What did you differ from your parents?" Leslie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um...I wasn't a sport player nor a band member..."

"A band member?"

"Yeah, my parents met at a band camp...it was quite weird..." I said as she chuckled.

"I bet it was cute though."

"I guess...I don't think I could of been in the band...can you imagine me trying to play the trombone?" I asked.

"Not as bad as trying to picture you playing the tuba..."

"Thanks..." I said as I laughed some as well, I looked back to Olivia watching her as she let go of the swing jumping off the swing landing on her feet and falling back from lack of balance. "She got some air on that..."

"She always does...I hate watching her because everytime my heart stops...I'm always afraid that she is going to get hurt..." Leslie said.

"It's a common thought for most parents...I gave my mom enough heart attacks..."

"Don't go influencing my daughter with that type of behavior..."

"I won't..." I said smiling.

"Don't give me that wicked smile..."

"What? It's not a wicked smile..." I said offended a tad.

"I know that smile that means I am working up a plan...I know about your criminal ways and once you have a criminal mind you will always have a criminal mind..."

"Leslie, I promise I won't influence her...if anything I will just teach her how to jump farther..." I said smiling and walking towards the swings. "You want to know how to jump farther or higher?" I asked.

"YES!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Come on, I'll show you..." I said as Olivia and I claimed two swings next to each other, we both pumped our legs trying to get higher.

"This is too high..." Olivia said as I could tell she was afraid of heights.

"Alright, move your hands like this..." I said demonstrating what way her hands need to be watching her do so and made sure it was correct, "Then push yourself off..." I said demonstrating it jumping off and landing on my feet and caught myself. I moved in front of Olivia's swing to catch her in case, Olivia waited two or three more swings before she pushed herself off the swing and I caught her by her armpits.

"I want to do that again..." Olivia said as she ran back to the swing the moment I let her go, I walked back to Leslie who was in disbelieve.

"She afraid of heights?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah...haven't cured that fear...hence why she doesn't like going near the edge of your patio." Leslie said.

"Ok, now I know..." I said as Leslie and I walked over to the bench joining June watching Olivia swing and run around with other kids that were in the park with their families.

"I got to get going, it's 1:30...you sure you can take care of Olivia?" Leslie asked standing up.

"It's no problem...if I have any problems, I know where you work..." I said standing up as well.

"Thanks Neal...I won't be late..." Leslie said hugging me, I didn't know what to do as she hugged me, "See you later June, thanks for everything..." Leslie said as she hugged June as well before she started to head to her child who was on the spider web thing. "Olivia, I'm leaving!" Leslie said as Olivia climbed down running up to her mom, Leslie squatted down hugging her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Behave for Neal..." Leslie said as she headed back to us as Olivia already ran off back to the playground. Leslie headed back waving sheepishly before she headed in the direction of her work.

"Bye Leslie!" I said as she turned around waving, I waved and smiled back.

"Consultant?" June asked as if she still can't get over it.

"Which I am...I just didn't tell her a criminal consultant for the FBI...nor that I'm wearing this..." I said lifting up the pant leg to show the anklet.

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"When I feel it is the right time...right now our relationship isn't right..."

"What relationship is that?"

"I don't know June..."

"You don't know what?"

"About our relationship..." I said.

"Well, Valentines Day is coming up..."

"I think it's too soon June..."

"You will never know until you pursue it..." June said as she stood up grabbing her dogs leash heading back to her house. I honestly didn't know how I felt towards her, I know that I have feelings for her because she is like me in so many ways, I kind of adopted Olivia as my own daughter and don't want anything bad to happen to either one of them, and I don't want to lose either of them. Do I possibly like Leslie more than a friend? That can't be possible because we have only known each other for not even a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I WILL HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO UPLOAD TOMORROW, JUST HAVE TO RE-READ THEM AND EDIT THEM AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Neal's Point of View-**

I sat there thinking about Leslie and I when Olivia ran up to me out of breath from running so much.

"Where'd June go?" Olivia asked.

"Back home...you done playing?"

"Yeah...may we come back later?" Olivia asked.

"If we have time..." I said as I stood up grabbing her hand as we headed to her apartment trying to remember everything, I kept Olivia closer to me as we got to that side of town because I didn't need her getting mixed in with those people. We walked up the steps, I pulled out the keys looking at them not sure which one was which.

"It's this one." Olivia said pointing to the one, I smiled and grabbed that key.

"Thanks..." I said using that key to open the door pulling it open for Olivia letting her walk in before me, we walked up the 4 sets of stairs and went to her room where Olivia pointed out the key again using it to open the door. We immediately went in and I locked all the locks double checking their security before I turned around.

"I need my backpack..." Olivia said grabbing her backpack from the floor between the bathroom and kitchen.

"A new outfit..." I said as Olivia carried her backpack to the bed setting it on the bed before she knelt down pulling out drawers below grabbing a her new school outfit to wear putting it in her backpack. I opened the bathroom door grabbing the bathing supplies along with the toothbrushes and other supplies that she would need. I walked out setting it on the bed as she would put it into her backpack. I walked over to the kitchen area looking in the fridge and the cupboards seeing how bare they are.

"Is that it?" Olivia asked.

"Do you want to grab your mom a new outfit?" I asked.

"Alright..." Olivia said opening a different drawer grabbing more clothes.

"Do you always have this much food in your kitchen?" I asked opening another cupboard.

"Yep...we rarily ever eat at home..." Olivia said as I nodded as she pulled the backpack onto her back.

"Is that too heavy?"

"No I got it..." Olivia said as she smiled, I went to the door unlocking all the locks and closed the door behind us locking it. We walked back downstairs and out of the building heading to the grocery store. I grabbed a cart putting her back pack in it and Olivia climbed onto the front of the cart as I pushed it. I bought stuff for dinner tonight, snacks for Olivia in case she gets hungry and a box of Jiffy blueberry muffins that we could also cook tonight for breakfast. I also grabbed food that Leslie could take home with her for her and Olivia to eat, it should last them at least a week or two, probably more considering they are rarily home due to her work schedule. I bought a muffin pan along with the foil things, we went down the cleaning aisle where we grabbed a stool for Olivia to use then we headed to the gift cards.

"Have you bought Valentines Day cards for your class yet?" I asked grabbing one to look at.

"No..."

"Don't you do that every year?"

"Yeah...last year I made them..."

"Why don't we buy you a pack and we can make them tonight?" I asked as Olivia excitedly ran down the aisle grabbing a box of Hannah Montana Valentines Day cards. "Hannah Montana, good choice." I said smiling as I didn't know what one to grab.

"Do you have a Valentine?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet...I have someone in mind...do you?"

"No, boys are icky..." Olivia said which I chuckled.

"Good..." I said as we went up to a lane waiting in line until we went through purchasing everything that was in our cart before separating the bags to carry the block to my loft. When we went into my loft, we set all the bags on the ground in the kitchen area where I was able to separate the food to what was going to stay here and what will go with Leslie, but of course I put the things that needed to be refrigerated or frozen in the fridge and freezer so they won't go bad. Olivia helped me before she grabbed the stool taking it with her to the bathroom as I begun to grab the things we needed for the muffins taking them out to the table waiting for her to come out.

"You want to help make these muffins?" I asked.

"Yes…you know I love cooking." Olivia said as she climbed onto the one chair as I went and washed my hands before going back to the table seeing Olivia trying to open the foil muffin holders. "I can't open them." Olivia said handing them to me as I cut them with a pair scissors handing them back to her as she slid one into each slot on the pan as I was opening the Jiffy box.

"We need a bowl, huh?" I asked as Olivia nodded, I went and got a big bowl bringing it back letting Olivia read out the instructions on the side of the box before we did each step.

"How many muffins are we making?" Olivia asked as she stood beside me watching me pour the mixture into each foil cup.

"12, you know how many that is?" I asked.

"12?" Olivia asked as I chuckled, she got me on that one.

"12 equals a dozen." I said.

"Oh…how much would be 2 dozen?" Olivia asked.

"What is 12 plus 12?" I asked as I watched her out of the corner of my eye counting with her fingers.

"20?" She asked.

"Close…"

"Higher?" She asked.

"Yep…20 plus 4 is?" I asked as I poured the last one.

"24?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, two dozen is 24." I said as I set the bowl down, "We forgot to pre-heat the oven…" I said totally forgetting.

"It's okay Neal…" Olivia said as I went and set the oven to pre-heat going back to the table beginning the clean up with Olivia's help, then as I was washing the bowl when the oven went off and I slid the pan in as Olivia was watching Hannah Montana. I went to the backpack that Olivia was carrying beginning to pull the things out of it besides her work things setting the things in the areas they needed to be, I went back out grabbing the box of Valentine's going to put them in her bag when Olivia yelled "No! I want to make them!" Olivia said.

"Okay, do you know all your classmates names?" I asked.

"Yes…" Olivia said as I found a pencil for her to use, I went and sat beside her on the couch as she sat between the couch and my small coffee table addressing the Valentine's Day cards when I noticed she was glancing at me and giggling.

"What are you giggling at?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said smiling when the beeper went off, I got up going to the stove pulling out the muffins setting them on the stove top turning the oven off.

"They smell good…" I said smelling the blueberries mainly, Olivia ran over smelling them as well.

"They do smell good, may we have one?"

"Not now, you got to have dinner yet…" I said.

"You sound like mommy." Olivia said trying to stomp her feet back to the coffee table which is such a little kids thing to do. I went back to the couch letting the muffins cool as I read at my book waiting until Olivia said she was hungry to cook dinner, I checked my cell phone and saw I had a missed call and a voicemail, I call my voicemail to hear the following:

"Hey Neal, it's Leslie, I was calling to see how Olivia was doing…I may be late getting home today because tonight we are doing a special event and who knows how long they are keeping me….sorry…its okay if you want to bring Olivia here if you don't want to watch her anymore. Thanks." Leslie said as she hung up.

"Who was it?" Olivia asked sitting up from addressing her Valentine's Day cards.

"Your mom, she may be working later than usual tonight…Olivia, has your mom taught you any code words or hiding spots?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Apparently not….when I was your age, my mom and I had a code word, it can be any word and when she said it, I would go to my spot wherever it may be in the house."

"Why would I need one?" Olivia asked.

"In case something bad happens, like if someone breaks into your apartment." I said.

"Oh…no, mommy and I don't have one…" Olivia said.

"We are going to now…what is your favorite word?" I asked.

"Hm…I like moo…" Olivia said.

"Moo?" I asked and she nodded, "Okay…come with me…I got a perfect spot for you…" I said as I stood up and she followed me to my closet, I moved some of my suit jackets out of the way showing this low ceiling shelter type thing, I don't know how to describe it but it was oddly shaped and it caved in and around. "You see that little part that is out of site?"

"Yeah…" Olivia said as I pointed to it.

"That is your hiding spot when you're here, when I or your mom say moo, come here when you can, if it's not safe hide where you can where your at….but if you can, come here…" I said.

"Okay…" Olivia nodded.

"Can you remember this?" I asked.

"Yep….I like secrets like this…" Olivia said.

"Good…"

"Where will I hide at my house?" Olivia asked.

"Your mom will find a spot, she needs to know this spot as well…." I said.

"Okay…you sure I will be safe there?"

"Yep, no one knows about it." I said as I smiled.

"May we have dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Sure…what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"What do you have?" Olivia asked.

"You like Mac and Cheese?"

"I LOVE Mac and Cheese, mom cooks them with hot dogs…" Olivia said.

"Good thing I bought hot dogs too…" I said as she smiled, I got up going to the kitchen moving the muffins in a bowl and set them on top of the dining room table for keeping right now as I focused on making dinner.

"I made all the Valentines, but I have extras." Olivia said.

"Keep the extras, you can use them next year or if you forget someone." I said as Olivia nodded before she went to her bag putting them in her bag. Olivia went back to the television watching Disney even though Hannah wasn't on, she is the easiest kid I have ever watched but I haven't watched many kids though. When I finished making the dinner, I pulled two plates down putting Macaroni and Cheese on each plate. "Do you want your hot dog on a bun?" I asked.

"No, I don't like buns…" Olivia said as she came over joining me, then ran to get the stool and came back to help me make rest of her plate.

"Milk okay?" I asked as she walked down the stool with her plate in her hands.

"May I have chocolate milk?" Olivia asked, before I answered I checked to make sure I have chocolate syrup, which I didn't have and searched to see if I had cocoa mix which I didn't have.

"I don't have any thing to make chocolate milk with, sorry…" I said.

"It's fine." Olivia said as I poured her a glass of regular milk along with a glass for myself since I haven't drunk milk in what felt like years, I didn't like drinking wine when she was still up. We ate dinner, she talked about how she loves Valentines because she likes hearts and what the teacher has planned for Valentines.

"You need to go take a bath." I said as I stood up picking up my plate to take to the sink.

"Do I have to?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, your mom will be mad at me if you don't." I said.

"Fine…" Olivia said as she went and grabbed the clothes I had pulled out of her bag and set on the bed taking them into the bathroom. I set my plate into the sink and went into the bathroom plugging the tub and started the water.

"You want a bubble bath?" I asked knowing that June may have some and wouldn't mind.

"You have bubble bath stuff?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"YES!" Olivia exclaimed happily as I got up from edge of the tub going out of my loft and down to June's bathroom grabbing the bubble bath bringing it back pouring two caps of bubble bath into the tub letting the bubbles rise. When it got to a good amount of water, I stopped it walking out of the bathroom leaving the door open so she can do her thing. I went out to the table taking her plate to the sink where I begun washing dishes putting them back to where they belong as I could hear Olivia singing Hannah Montana songs and splashing the bubbles, I chuckled to myself rolling my eyes. "Neal!" I heard Olivia yell from the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom popping my head in to check in on her.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"I can't open the shampoo..." Olivia said as she held out the shampoo bottle, I walked in grabbing it from her opening it and squirted some into her hand before I flipped the lid shut setting it on the sink as she was scrubbing the shampoo in.

"Do you need help with the body wash?" I asked.

"Yes..." Olivia said as I reached over her to grab the body wash flipping the lid open for her as I walked back out leaving the door open in case. I went to the other clothes that Olivia had packed for herself and Leslie taking the clothes with me into the closet hanging up what needed to be hung before Olivia yelled "Neal!" I hung up the hanger that held Olivia's school uniform going to the bathroom where she was standing up in the bathtub, "I'm done..." She said.

"Alright, let me pull the plug for you..." I said as I went to lean over the tub to pull the plug.

"NO!" Olivia said in a terrified way.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"The drain monster will get me if you unplug it...I don't want the drain monster to get me..."

"Okay..." I said as I tried not to laugh, kids think there is monsters everywhere, I remember I thought there was a monster in the sink when I was a kid everytime my mom used the garbage disposal. I pulled the white towel off the towel rack opening it, I extended it from one hand to the other before I wrapped it around Olivia pulling her out of the tub where I let her hold the towel around herself. "Is it okay if I unplug it now?" I asked, she nodded as she grabbed tightly onto my arm with her one tiny arm as I leant over unplugging the drain setting the plug on the edge of the sink. I knelt down holding the wet little girl in my embrace as she was digging her nails in my arm and her face into my shoulder.

"Is it done?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, it's all done..." I said when all the water was all down the drain.

"Phew...that was close..." Olivia said wiping at her brow, I chuckled because it was cute.

"You need help getting dressed?" I asked.

"No, I got it...I'm a big girl..." Olivia said as I stood up walking out letting her get dressed by herself as I went to the television turning it on to the Disney channel for her to watch when she gets done. Olivia walked out in her pink barbie nightgown carrying her dirty clothes and the towel. "Where do I put these?" Olivia asked.

"I'll take them." I said as she handed them to me, I took them to the closet where I put the towel in my hamper and carried her clothes back out putting it in a plastic grocery bag to make it easier on Leslie to carry back home tomorrow. "Does your mom let you have a snack before bed?" I asked.

"No...she said that it's not good for me..." Olivia said.

"Alright..." I said as I checked my phone again seeing that it's 7 PM, "What's your bed time?" I asked curiously.

"8 PM..." She said.

"You have any homework?"

"No..." Olivia said.

"Alright, you got an hour...what do you want to do?" I asked as I went and sat down beside her.

"May we read a book?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely, which one were we on?" I asked going to the stack that I had moved to the book shelf.

"The Dracula one." She said as I dug through the pile finding it and brought it to the couch where she sat on my lap reading from where we had left off. She finished reading the book about 7:45, "May I call my mom?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I pulled out my cell phone calling back the number she called me on listening to it ring when a girl picked up on the other end that I knew wasn't Leslie. "Is Leslie there?" I asked.

"Yeah, one minute...LESLIE!" I heard her yell and I heard the phone being handed over.

"Hello?" Leslie asked.

"Hey, it's Neal...your daughter wanted to talk to you..." I said as I handed Olivia the phone.

"Hi mommy...I took a bath...we went grocery shopping, Neal bought me Valentines Day cards, the Hannah Montana kind...yes mommy...we made muffins for breakfast tomorrow...I will...love you too mommy!" Olivia said as she handed me the phone, I put it up to my ear hearing nothing knowing she must of hung up already so I ended the call. "Mom said I had to brush my teeth and brush my hair before I go to bed." Olivia said.

"Alright..." I said as I went to the kitchen grabbing the stool taking it to the bathroom watching her stand on the stool brushing her teeth and helped her with her hair when she needed it before she climbed off the stool taking it to my bed where she had to use it to climb in.

"Neal, will you read me a book?" Olivia asked as she laid on her back under the covers staring up at me with her brown eyes.

"Absolutely." I said as I went and grabbed one of the Magic School Bus books taking it to the bed where I sat on the edge reading it to her knowing she was listening intently, she fell asleep when I got 3/4th of the way through the book. "Night Olivia." I whispered leaning over kissing the side of her head before I turned the lights off before I took Leslie's resume, the jobs and my book out on the patio to keep myself busy until Leslie got home.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Neal's Point of View-**

Leslie got home at 11 PM, like she said she would and she accompanied me out on the patio.

"I can go for some wine tonight..." Leslie said as she sat down on the chair across from me.

"A rough night?"

"Yeah..." Leslie said as she moved some hair out of her face when I saw this big bandage on her hand.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I cut my hand, it's no big deal..." Leslie said shrugging it off.

"Come on, I got better stuff in my medicine cabinet than napkins." I said as I dragged her to the bathroom trying to be as quiet as possible. She sat on the toilet seat cover extending her arm out, resting her elbow on her knee of the leg that she had up on the toilet with her. "You cut it deep, I need to clean it out...what'd you cut it with?" I asked.

"A knife that I was trying to clean, someone scared me and I ended up slicing myself..." Leslie explained.

"That will do it...this may sting..." I said pouring some of the alcohol onto her cut getting her to flinch and I poured a little more rubbing it along the cut.

"That stuff stings so much." Leslie said.

"But it helps fight the infections..." I said.

"I know...thanks Neal..." Leslie said smiling as I put some other stuff on it before putting a gause on it along with bandages that weren't as big.

"That better?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, thanks..." She said smiling pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, I opened the door going into the kitchen where we poured glasses of wine going back onto the patio. "What time you have to be at work tomorrow?" She asked.

"8, but I usually don't show up until 9 or 10...I was thinking walking Olivia to school with you then accompany you to your apartment before I headed off to work..."

"I don't want to cause you to be late...you need the money..."

"Psh, I'm like a boss there, I can set my own hours..." I said chuckling.

"Must be nice..."

"It is..." I said smiling.

"Olivia said you bought her Valentines Day cards?"

"Yeah, Valentines Day is Thursday..."

"It is? I lost track..." Leslie said sipping her wine.

"I was just as surprised...you work that day?" I asked curiously.

"No, I have Tuesday and Thursday's off..."

"Cool, you have any plans?" I asked subtly.

"Not yet...probably just bake cookies with Olivia in heart shapes or just stay at home...nothing too big..." Leslie said.

"Cool..."

"You have any plans?" Leslie asked.

"Not yet..."

"Valentines Day sucks huh?" Leslie asked.

"Yep..." I said as we both sipped our wines at the same time. "Is your work going to be doing anything special for Valentines? Like any deals or special event thing?"

"Nah...they usually just put red or pink balloons up along with flowers at every table then they make a lot of the food into hearts...nothing too special."

"Well, it's nothing much more than any other place, some places don't even do that..."

"Thats true...is your work doing anything special?"

"No...my business is very male dominant with occasionally a few girls, we don't do much of that type of stuff..." I said sipping my wine.

"Oh...yeah, it's hard when you are in a work environment trying to celebrate any holiday...some people want to celebrate and others not so much."

"Thats true...people celebrate differently and others don't celebrate some holidays compared to others..."

"I kind of have to celebrate a lot of the holidays because Olivia is a child and loves to do things on every holiday besides like Labor Day or Veterans Day, but we usually go to the parade..."

"Yeah, I know when I was a kid I loved all the holidays...wasn't a big fan of Thanksgiving though..."

"Me neither...I LOVED Halloween, let me tell you..."

"Me too..." I said smiling.

"What was your favorite costume?"

"I have to say my favorite costume that I was would have to be...hm...a shadow..."

"A shadow?"

"Yeah, I wore all black, wore black gloves and painted my whole face black..." I said.

"That is very unique, I would have never thought of that...did you ever not get seen?"

"Yeah, I loved it because I was able to jump out and scare people..."

"I bet, I love scaring people but I don't do it often because I don't know many people to do it to..." Leslie said.

"Olivia."

"That'll be mean..." Leslie said as she chuckled a tad.

"Yeah, does she not like the haunted houses or stuff like that?"

"Not really...she screams when she spiders..."

"And afraid of the drain monster..."

"Not again..." Leslie said.

"Yeah, it's fine...I thought the garbage disposal was a monster when I was a kid."

"I thought there was a monster in my parents room because my dad snored and I thought monsters were under my bed..." I said.

"I'm surprised she isn't afraid of that, I was afraid of monsters everywhere in the house..."

"She has gotten better, she never really thought monsters were under the bed because her logic was they couldn't because the drawers were there..." Leslie said sipping her wine.

"Good logic..." I said sipping at the wine.

"I guess we shall get some sleep..." Leslie said checking her watch which led to me checking mine.

"I can stay up a little longer..."

"I don't want you to be tired at work tomorrow..." Leslie said.

"Pssh..." I said sipping at my wine again, "You want a snack?" I asked.

"Nah, I grabbed something at the diner...people didn't come pick up their order but already paid for it so it was mine..." Leslie said.

"Joys of working in the food industry..." I said smiling.

"It has its perks..." Leslie said smiling.

"I bet...I wish I can get free food at my work..."

"Don't you?"

"Nah..." I said.

"Well that bites..."

"But whatever..." I said shrugging.

"What do you have planned for work tomorrow?"

"Nothing too big...probably sitting at my desk doing nothing..."

"Sounds fun..."

"Doesn't it?" I asked looking over to her smiling and she smiled, the sliding door opened getting Leslie and I to look at the door.

"Mommy, when did you get home?" Olivia asked wiping at her eyes.

"Olivia, what are you doing up?" Leslie asked.

"I had a bad dream..." Olivia said walking out of the doorway and up to her mom.

"Alright, well I guess it's my bedtime." Leslie said.

"I guess I shall hit the hay as well..." I said standing up pushing my chair in as Leslie did the same grabbing her daughters hand and her wine glass in the other, I let them walk in first and Olivia went with her mom to the sink before Leslie went to the bed tucking her daughter back in.

"Mommy..." Olivia said in a whine.

"I'm right here Olivia." Leslie said as she walked around the bed climbing onto the bed after she took her shoes off, Olivia cuddled with her mom and Leslie held her daughter to her embrace humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' until Olivia fell back asleep. I didn't feel like changing into my pajamas so I just grabbed the pillow and blanket taking it to the couch making my bed laying down watching the two girls on my bed knowing Leslie hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Does she have nightmares often?" I asked in a whisper.

"Only on nights where she misses me...the counselor at school sees her once a week, she thinks that her not knowing her dad makes her feel that I will leave her too and that she is extremely attached to me, she says she has early signs of attachment issues that can come out in nightmares..." Leslie explained.

"So, am I making it worse?" I asked afraid that I can make it worse with how attached she is getting to me.

"No, that is impossible." Leslie said.

"If she has a nightmare again and your not home, what will I do?" I asked as I rolled over onto my side facing her.

"Lay with her, run your hands through her hair and hum 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' She just likes to know she isn't alone." Leslie said.

"Okay..." I said.

"I'm hoping she grows out of it..."

"I'm sure she will..." I said confidently as I watched Leslie stay up a little while longer and fell asleep with her daughter in her embrace. I personally couldn't sleep because I was worried about Olivia, I sat up fighting myself to stay up watching the two girls in my bed sleep peacefully. I got up making coffee, I was keeping myself busy with reading books under my blanket and not fall asleep. I looked at my clock seeing it was 6 AM, I went into my closet grabbing a new suit to wear for work today, and took a quick shower to help me wake up from my sleepless night. I got out getting fully dressed before I walked out of the bathroom seeing Leslie sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing at her face. "Morning." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Morning..." She said.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked curiously as I walked out of the closet from putting my towel up.

"Good, how about you?" Leslie asked.

"Perfect..." I lied as she smiled.

"Time to wake this sleepy head..." Leslie said as she leant back shaking her daughter, "Olivia, it's time to get up." Leslie said as Olivia whined a tad as she finally rolled to her back looking from her mom to me.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

"Time to get ready for school." Leslie said.

"Okay..." Olivia said sitting up moving my blanket.

"Olivia, before you do anything..." I said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Moo..." I said as she smiled and she jumped off the bed running to the spot.

"What is she doing?" Leslie asked as I was chuckling watching Olivia climbing through my clothes to get to the spot. Leslie stood up walking over to me looking into the closet not seeing Olivia, "Olivia?" Leslie asked as we heard Olivia's giggles from the spot.

"I taught her where to hide with a secret word in case anything happens she'll be protected..." I said.

"When will that come in use?" Leslie asked.

"Trust me, it will come in use...I don't want her to get involved with our type of work, this way she is protected...June knows about this spot, I know about it and now you do...the code word is 'moo'" I said.

"Moo?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah mommy, it's my favorite word." Olivia said from her spot, I walked Leslie to the spot where I parted my clothes seeing Olivia sitting in the little cave thing.

"Is it?" Leslie asked as Olivia nodded, "Come on out..." Leslie said sticking her hand out helping her daughter climb over the things on the ground.

"Remember, never leave that spot unless if it is myself, Mozzie, June or your mom." Neal said.

"I know...stranger danger." Olivia said.

"You taught her that?" I asked.

"I didn't, the school did..." Leslie said.

"Well, the school is smart..." I said.

"That they are..." Leslie said as we walked out of my closet, "Where's her school uniform?" Leslie asked.

"I hung it up." I said stepping back into the closet grabbing it handing it to Leslie.

"Go get dressed." Leslie said as Olivia grabbed the school uniform, she went into the bathroom to change as Leslie sat at the table pulling her shoes on.

"She okay after last night?" I asked concerned.

"She should be, today she is going to see her counselor...it rarily occurs, I think lately with you watching her it has kinda started to remind her of it subconsciously." Leslie said.

"Alright...it's nothing big to worry about?"

"Nah...she just has nightmares as of right now..." Leslie said as Olivia walked out carrying her pajamas.

"What is for breakfast?" Olivia asked yawning.

"Muffins..." I said as Leslie took her daughters pajamas setting it aside.

"The blueberry ones we made last night?"

"Yep...you want milk or juice?" I asked.

"Milk, milk tastes better with muffins." Olivia said as I nodded, I poured a glass of milk for her and brought her a plate putting one muffin on it since the muffins were big. "Thanks Neal." Olivia said.

"Coffee?" I asked looking to Leslie.

"Please..." Leslie said as she joined me in the kitchen helping me make the pot of coffee.

"You excited for school?" I asked.

"Yes...today we are going to make decorations for Valentines Day...and we are going to make our holders..."

"Sounds fun..." I said.

"It will be..." Olivia said as Leslie and I grabbed our cups going to the dining room table, I grabbed one muffin taking a bite of it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked nodding to Leslie.

"Yeah mommy, I helped Neal make them." Olivia said.

"I'm not that hungry." Leslie said.

"Come on..." I said standing up wavering the plate of blueberry muffins in front of her nose.

"Dude!" Leslie said pushing the plate away.

"Just have one, here split one with me." I said.

"I'll split one." Leslie said as I split the muffin handing her half mine.

"What are you going to do with rest of these muffins?" Olivia asked.

"I'll take them to work with me, my co-workers would eat anything." I said honestly.

"Those type of co-workers." Leslie said chuckling.

"Yeah..." I said smiling.

"Maybe I will be a consultant when I get older like you Neal." Olivia said.

"No you don't..." I said.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Leslie asked.

"It is a lot of work...you'll think about it more when you get older, but I personally think you will be a great rockstar like Hannah Montana."

"You think so?" Olivia asked.

"Yep..." I said.

"You can be anything..." Leslie said as Olivia started singing Hannah Montana songs, mainly making up the lyrics because it was hard to believe those were the original lyrics. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll put your hair into a ponytail." Leslie said.

"I don't want a ponytail, I want a braid." Olivia said.

"Alright, go brush your teeth." Leslie said as Olivia grabbed the step stool taking it with her into the bathroom brushing her teeth. "I should start packing up our things..." Leslie said taking care of her daughters plate and cup.

"I put her clothes from last night into this plastic bag and I went grocery shopping for you, but you will have to carry them back to your place." I said.

"You what?" Leslie asked.

"When I took Olivia back to your place, I saw how empty your cupboards was and bought you a few groceries..." I said smiling as I handed her the keys to her apartment.

"Why?" Leslie asked kind of freaked out.

"I was helping you out...now you can cook me dinner one night..." I said smiling.

"I have to now, I owe you so much." Leslie said hugging me tightly, I didn't know what to do other than slowly wrap my arms around her holding her there. When Leslie broke the hug, I saw her wiping her eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just emotions..." Leslie said chuckling.

"It's okay..." I said smiling as I hugged her again.

"I want a hug!" Olivia said running to us, I squatted down hugging Olivia and she hugged her mom. Leslie walked Olivia over to a chair where Olivia sat while Leslie put a braid in her hair, Olivia then put her shoes on before pulling on her back pack and I grabbed a cup of coffee to go. Olivia held onto both Leslie and my hand, she would walk a few steps then jump letting Leslie and I to swing her forward. She was giggling and having fun with it until we reached the steps up to her school.

"You want me to walk you to class?" Leslie asked.

"No, but can Neal?" Olivia asked.

"No sweetie, I got to get to work..." I said feeling bad about saying no.

"Are you leaving me?" Olivia asked.

"No, I got work..." I said.

"Olivia, let me walk you to class, Neal will be back later..." Leslie said as Olivia ran up the steps and into the school. "Go ahead head to work, I can do this..." Leslie said.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I don't want you to be any later." Leslie said as I couldn't do that.

"Nah, no worries." I said running with her into the school and to Olivia's classroom seeing Olivia in there with her teacher, we both looked in through the window on the door. The teacher excused herself leaving the room to talk with us.

"Is she really upset?" Leslie asked.

"She is upset but more scared that Neal, I'm assuming thats you, won't come back...she really likes Neal from what I can tell..." The teacher said.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Not right now...I'll mention it to the counselor when she comes by to grab her...she really is a great girl and student." The teacher said.

"She hasn't had many of these lately has she?" Leslie asked.

"No, this is the first big one since Thanksgiving break, she has small ones but they were mini-episodes." The teacher said.

"Okay, thanks..." Leslie said as the teacher nodded going back into the classroom, Leslie and I stood there quietly before we both walked down the empty halls hearing the bell finally ringing.

"I guess your stuck with me now..." I said smiling.

"You say it like it's a bad thing..." Leslie said.

"Isn't it?" I asked as I opened the door for her and walked out behind her as we walked down the steps together.

"No, not really...you may be good for Olivia...she will have a male influence in her life." Leslie said as we stood at the bottom of the stairs, she slid her hands into her pant pockets.

"Very true...I'll walk you back to my place, I forgot the muffins and I'll let you in..." I said.

"What about your work?" Leslie asked as we headed back to my place.

"They can deal without me for a little while." I said smiling.

"You know for someone that likes their work, you certainly don't want to go."

"I never said I liked it...I have to grab your resume too, crap..."

"Don't worry about it."

"I will..." I said smiling.

"For a person that has a criminal record, you sure are nice..."

"I'm only nice to those I like, so take it as a compliment." I said.

"I will...that and I have a cute kid?" Leslie asked as we headed up the stairs to the front door.

"Olivia doesn't help."

"She never does...it gives me sympathy..." Leslie said smiling.

"That it does...so, what did Leslie want to be when she grew up?" I asked curiously as I shut the door behind me and led her up the stairs.

"I wanted to be an FBI agent, could you believe that?" Leslie asked as I turned to look at her momentarily.

"I am shocked that came out of you, no one like us never would want to be one of those." I said afraid to say anything about Peter.

"I know, I know...I am a bad criminal, but that was before I started pick pocketing and other things."

"You've done more than pick pocket?" I asked curiously as I opened my door letting her go in first.

"More than you know, but-" Leslie begun when my phone begun to ring, I knew it was Peter by the special ringtone I had set.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Peter's Point of View-**

I had arrived to my office at my normal time not seeing Neal sitting at his, which was usual for him. I went and filled my mug going back to my office staring at my computer and over the case file that we are working on this week checking Neal's desk to see if he has arrived, it has gotten to 8:30 and he still hasn't arrived. I sat there staring at it when Jones walked by getting me to hollar after him.

"Yes boss?" Jones asked walking back and into my office.

"Pull up Neals anklet to see where he's at and where he has been today." I said.

"Will do sir." Jones said leaving my office as I pulled out my cell phone not seeing any texts or calls from anyone besides Elizabeth. "It looks like he has been to his apartment, he then walked to some elementary school then he is now on his way back to his apartment, he's probably there by now."

"Thanks Jones..." I said as Jones nodded walking out of my office as I dialed Neal's number to see what he is doing, it went to voicemail first then I called again and he finally answered.

"What?" Neal asked.

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here 45 minutes ago." I said trying not to be angered with him.

"I know, I got sidetracked...I'll be there by 10, I promise you..." Neal said.

"Is that your work?" I heard a female asked.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"No one..." Neal said.

"Be here by 10, if not I will come get you, I found you once and I can find you again." I said knowing that it must be this Leslie chick. I hung up setting my phone on my desk, I rested my elbows on my desk leaning forward so my fists were pressed against my lips. I couldn't focus on the case at hand, so I tried my best researching this Leslie girl and looking at Neal's anklet seeing he had went to the bad part of town again. "I wonder if that is where Leslie lives." I thought as I searched for apartments near there and there were two apartment complexes and neither has a girl named Leslie living there. "Why is he going over there? It only makes sense she lives there..." I said as I leant back in my chair thinking about this looking at the paperwork of Neals anklet again when I saw Neal walk in carrying a basket of muffins, I checked my watch and it was 9:50 so he was right about being here by 10. I stood up waving for him to come to my office, he walked up the stairs into my office.

"I made you muffins." Neal said smiling as she set the muffins, "Their blueberry, I know they are your and Elizabeth's favorites." Neal said.

"Thanks...why were you late?" I asked as Neal sat down grinning his big grin.

"I was distracted, I was making those muffins..."

"You got to be kidding me? I'm not that stupid Neal...I heard someone at your apartment when I was on the phone with you."

"That, that was June...are we done? I got work to do..." Neal said.

"Yeah...you better not be late any other day..." I said as I turned to my computer watching Neal stand up heading out of my office and saying hi to everyone that he passed. I called down to Jones having him to come up.

"Yes boss?" Jones asked.

"Here, you can have these." I said shoving the basket towards him.

"Who brought them?" Jones asked.

"Neal..."

"Ooohhh." Jones said grabbing the basket.

"I think he may have poisoned them so I won't continue pursuing this whole Leslie girl thing." I said looking over at Neal who was typing away at his computer.

"You honestly think Neal will poison you sir?"

"He may, maybe not poison but he may be out to get me if he thinks I'm onto him...just get rid of them." I said as Jones nodded taking the muffins to the breakroom for people to eat them. I kept an eye on Neal through the day, he didn't do anything out of the ordinary, and I made sure he left before I did. I went home to Elizabeth setting the table for dinner. "Hey sweetie." I said putting my jacket up.

"Hey honey, how was work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good...Neal was late to work today."

"Why?"

"He claims he was making us blueberry muffins." I said as I sat on the couch undoing my tie slightly.

"Oh, did you bring them home?" Elizabeth asked.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I thought he poisoned them or something..."

"Peter, he's not going to poison blueberry muffins, why haven't you been trusting Neal lately?" Elizabeth asked putting one hand on the back of one chair and the other on her hip.

"Well, I don't know if I can, he's being all secretive again...I don't know what is going on anymore." I said.

"But, you got to trust him, he's your partner...have you tried asking him about this Leslie girl?"

"No, he doesn't know I know about her."

"Maybe that is why he doesn't tell you because you invade his privacy by always checking up on him by checking his anklet and what he does on that dang computer. You think he has learned his lesson by now." Elizabeth said walking back into the kitchen, she was right and she is always right.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day (Tuesday)-**

**Leslie's Point of View-**

Today, I didn't have work and Olivia is feeling much better after the little episode yesterday. It rarily happens and she lives just like a normal kid, but sometimes she has trouble letting go due to attachment issues which I have no idea where she had gotten. I walked towards her school to pick her up and head to the park like we always do on Tuesday afternoons and I was planning on dropping by Neal's place to see if he had typed up my resume and look over June's newspaper. I stood outside Olivia's school when I saw the brown haired man with the peircing blue eyes walking down the street towards me, he was wearing his gray suit with a fedora to match it.

"Neal, I thought you had work?" I said as he stood beside me.

"I do, have you ever heard of lunch break?"

"Yes, this is kind of late for lunch."

"It is, but I worked through my normal lunch period to get off at this time. Plus, I wanted to take you and Olivia over to my friends house to plan Olivia's birthday party." Neal said.

"I don't know Neal."

"Come on, let me...it'll make Olivia happy and absolutely no costs.."

"Neal, you've helped enough..."

"I know, but maybe I want to help more..."

"Well, what if I say you at least let me help pay you back in installments...when I get a new job..."

"Does that mean you have an interview?" Neal asked.

"I have one tomorrow morning...but it is at the place I'm working know moving up to waitress instead of dishwasher."

"Does it pay more?"

"Not a lot more, $5 more an hour..."

"That is somewhat of a difference, you going to continue looking elsewhere right?" Neal asked as we heard the bell waiting for kids to run out the doors.

"I'm going to try." I said smiling.

"Good..." Neal said as Olivia ran out, her face lit up when she saw Neal and she ran faster down the steps, Neal squatted down picking her up.

"Neal! What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I came to take you to my friends house, we are going to start planning your birthday party."

"I'm having a party?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Yep." I said smiling as Neal set her down, he held onto her hand and he turned to me holding out his other hand.

"I don't have cooties." Neal said smiling, I smiled grabbing onto his hand as he led us to his friends house, I was nervous to meet this person because I never was this social until I met Neal. The house seemed nice from the outside, I heard a dog barking from the inside knowing it must be a big dog. Neal let go of my hand knocking on the door then re-grasping my hand, he looked to me smiling.

"Coming!" A female yelled from inside before the door opened a few moments later. "Neal, what are you doing here?" She asked drying her hands on the rag before hugging Neal.

"We talked on the phone about the party..." Neal said.

"Right, right...come on in...you guys don't mind dogs do you?" She asked looking to me.

"Not at all, Olivia loves dogs." I said when she stepped aside letting us walk in.

"Olivia must be this cute little thing." She said looking down at my daughter.

"Yes I am." Olivia said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Miss Olivia, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth said.

"Okay Elizabeth, whoa that's a big dog!" Olivia said chasing the dog around the house.

"You must be Leslie." Elizabeth said.

"How'd you know I'm Leslie?" I asked.

"Neal has told me about you, come on in, you guys hungry? Thirsty?" Elizabeth asked.

"No thanks..." I said.

"I'll have some tea..." Neal said as I followed him and Elizabeth to the dining room table seeing Olivia in the other room playing with the big dog, she was petting him mainly and talking to it.

"You want some tea?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure..." I said as Elizabeth started to make the tea, "You talked to her about me?" I asked.

"Maybe..." Neal said as I noticed the photos on the wall, I walked over looking at them closely and assumed that was her husband.

"Is this your husband?" I asked.

"Yep...he works with Neal." Elizabeth said.

"That poor guy..." I teased.

"They are partners in crime...it's really cool..." Elizabeth said as I looked over at Neal and he shrugged.

"Your husband is very handsome." I said.

"Thank you, but not as handsome as Mr. Caffrey." Elizabeth said looking to Neal.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Neal said blushing a tad, Elizabeth walked out with three cups with the teabags as the teapot was on the stove.

"When is Olivia's birthday?" Elizabeth asked sitting across from Neal and I.

"March 15th." I said.

"Awesome...what does she like?" Elizabeth asked.

"She LOVES Hannah Montana." I said.

"Hannah Montana?" Olivia yelled from the other room running in with the dog behind her.

"Yep, you love Hannah Montana?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, I LOVE her, she is amazing! She can sing, she is beautiful, she..." Olivia said going on her rant about why she loves Hannah Montana, I think the list had gotten longer.

"Okay, well we are going to have a Hannah Montana birthday party." Elizabeth said.

"Are we? Mommy, are we?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Maybe, depends on how much it is..." I said.

"Please mommy?" She said putting her hands together and pouted her lips.

"Neal, you have watched my kid for too long." I said looking to Neal.

"That's not my work, that is Mozzie's work...he must of taught her that one day..." Neal said.

"We'll see..." I said.

"That means yes..." Elizabeth said as Olivia squealed and ran away to grab the dogs toy to play with.

"I don't know, it seems expensive." I said nervously as Elizabeth got up when the pot was sqealing from hotness.

"It won't be that expensive unless if we make it expensive." Elizabeth said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Buy the more inexpensive things, and don't invest in things you don't need." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Neal asked.

"Well, Hannah Montana everything, like table clothes, napkins, plates, and on her birthday cake. We can do coloring contests, pin the tail on the donkey, they may even have pinatas in Hannah Montana shape and goodie bags." Elizabeth said.

"Sounds good so far." I said.

"We can do musical chairs, water balloons and we can do a bar-be-que with hot dogs and hamburgers." Elizabeth said.

"How much money would all this be?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we can have the party here to save money on locations, we have a picnic table and spare tables and chairs in the garage so we got that covered...I would say if we shopped as bargained as we could, I would say $200 tops..." Elizabeth said as she was writing down a list of things that she will need.

"Thanks Elizabeth, are you sure you would want to host it here? I mean, that is a lot of kids and possibly their parents running around..."

"I can handle it trust me...so, her birthday is on a...Wednesday, would that work for you?" Elizabeth asked looking at her agenda then looked up at Neal and I.

"I work Wednesday's." I said.

"You won't be able to get the day off?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I could but I prefer not to since I need the money." I said.

"Workalic like my husband and Neal here, no wonder you two have hit it off...how did you two meet anyway?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um..." I said hesitant looking to Neal.

"Its a funny story, I met her at the park, we bumped into each other and here we are now." Neal said.

"The park, isn't it beautiful there?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah...Olivia loves going there...how did...um...I never caught your husbands name..." I said.

"Peter..." Elizabeth said.

"How did you and Peter meet?" I asked sipping my tea.

"It was the cutest thing, he tried to pick me up with some pick up lines but he just isn't the flirting type...it was so adorable though..." Elizabeth said.

"Would he mind having the party here?" I asked.

"Not at all, he can't wait to meet you." Elizabeth said.

"He knows about me?" I asked as Neal was just as shocked but yet he had fear in his eyes.

"Somewhat...not as much as me though..." Elizabeth said.

"Okay..." I said weirded out.

"Anyways, what days do you have off?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays..." I said.

"What would be better, the day before or the day after?" Elizabeth asked.

"I vote the day before." Neal said.

"Me too...what time would be best? I don't want it to be too late since it'll be a school night." I said.

"What about 4 PM to 6 PM?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good with me, what about you Neal?" I asked looking to Neal.

"Fine with me..." Neal said smiling.

"That's set...why don't we meet in two weeks on the 26th and I will give you the invitations to pass out and I will account for her whole class...how many are in her class?" Elizabeth asked writing down the next meeting.

"I would say 20 to 30, no more than 30." I said.

"I will plan for 25, I don't see that many people showing up and I will adjust to the amount that do show up...what is your phone number so they can call and RSVP?" Elizabeth asked.

"Put mine down..." Neal said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem..." Neal said as Elizabeth made note to put Neal's number as the RSVP number.

"If I need to get a hold of you for any questions, you want me to call Neal?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, that will be the best way..." I said.

"Well, I got to get back to work...I'll walk you back home before heading to work..." Neal said as I looked over at Neal seeing him smile.

"Okay then..." I said standing up grabbing my glass.

"I'll take care of it, no worries..." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth..." I said as she stood up, I gave her a hug as Neal pushed in his chair and slid out from the side of the table.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Neal said as I walked to the other room to grab Olivia hearing the two whisper but just assumed it was about the party.

"Olivia, it's time to go." I said.

"When's my party?" She asked standing up.

"March 14th..." I said.

"A month away..." She said.

"Yep, I am going to write a note to your teacher, will you be able to give it to her?"

"Yep, I am a big girl." Olivia said as we walked down the hall to join Neal and Elizabeth in the door way.

"We ready to go?" Neal asked.

"Yep." Olivia said.

"Thanks again Elizabeth." I said.

"Thanks Elizabeth." Olivia said looking up at Elizabeth.

"No problem sweetie." Elizabeth said smiling as Neal opened the door letting Olivia and I walk out first as he shut the door behind us.

"She's nice..." I said walking down the steps with Olivia a few steps in front of me jumping down the last step.

"She is..." Neal said as he stepped down the couple of steps to be with me and he grabbed my hand as we walked down the last steps together watching Olivia hop over the cracks singing the 'Don't step on the crack, or you'll break your mom's back' rhyme with each time. "So what do you have planned for Valentines?" Neal asked.

"Nothing, may try to buy some cookie or cake mix to make them into hearts with Olivia and decorate the apartment in hearts while she's in school." I said.

"Well, that's not acceptable..." Neal said.

"Why isn't that acceptable?" I asked curiously.

"Because you aren't celebrating nor do you have a date..."

"What do you suggest?" I asked pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why don't you, Olivia and I go out, I'll surprise you..." Neal said smiling.

"It better not be something too special." I said.

"I promise...so is it a go?" Neal asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Great...I will see you Thursday." He said smiling and winking at me before he squatted down, "Bye Olivia, will I see you Thursday?"

"Yes..." Olivia said as she hugged Neal.

"Behave." Neal said pointing at her.

"I will." Olivia said smiling and giggling before he stood up smiling at me before he turned around heading back to work. I couldn't help but to worry about Thursday, with it being Valentines Day, it being Neal, and still unsure if it's a date. I haven't been on a date since I have had Olivia so I don't know if I even remember how to date. I grabbed onto Olivia's hand taking her up to our apartment trying not to let my daughter know that I am worried and scared about Thursday, I didn't know what to wear nor how to act on a date. Maybe I was reading too much into this, maybe it's not a date and he just wants alone time with me, is that still classified as a date? I grabbed my daughters backpack off her back opening it looking through the paperwork.

"You got homework, why don't you do it now before Hannah Montana comes on?" I asked as I handed her the work she had to do, it was only writing the alphabet.

"Okay." Olivia said taking the sheet from me and grabbed a pencil from her bag as I pulled out one of her papers and borrowed a pencil from her writing a note to her teacher asking for a list of all the students in her class and explained what it was for. I slid the note into the folder that the teacher looks into everyday to gather homework and send paperwork home for me to see. "Mommy, I'm done!" Olivia said as she walked over handing me her work.

"Let's look at this..." I said as I pulled her up onto my lap looking at her writing seeing how she wrote each letter and noticed she didn't crossed her t's. "Why didn't you cross the t's?"

"I always let Jimmy cross my t's and he lets me dot his i's." Olivia said.

"Jimmy isn't here, may I cross the t's or do you want to cross them?" I asked.

"You can cross them..." Olivia said as I leant forward crossing the t's for Olivia as she sat on my lap watching me cross the t's. "May I watch Hannah Montana now?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I said kissing the top of her head letting her get off running to the bed turning the television on.

**Elizabeth's Point of View-**

I shut the door after Neal walked out with Leslie and Olivia, I truly liked them both, I got some good vibes from her even though we didn't talk much except Olivia's party. I went back to the table cleaning up the tea cups that were now not being used. Before I walked out to the table sitting back down looking at what I had discussed with Leslie and Neal making a schedule of what will happen first, second, etc. I then begun to make a shopping list of food, decorations, and other things that will be needed for my shopping trip for this party. I got up walking outback with my notebook sitting on the back porch drawing out the backyard and trying to imagine how to decorate and where to put everything. I was focused on this for the next couple of hours until I heard the front door open, I stood up calling for our dog to come in shutting the door meeting my handsome husband in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, long day at work?" I asked kissing him lightly.

"Yeah...doesn't help that Neal took a late lunch...I don't know what has gotten into him, but I think it has to deal with this Leslie chick...I knew she was no good." Peter said getting worked up again as he was loosening his tie.

"Honey, you can't say she is a bad influence if you haven't met her..." I said leaning onto the island.

"Like you have." Peter said.

"Actually I have..." I said moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"You met Leslie? Why hasn't he introduced me to her?" Peter asked.

"Well maybe because you assume too much...plus your a little nosey..." I said smiling as I stood up going over to the cupboards looking for what to cook for dinner tonight. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist and Peter's lips kissing at my neck.

"Why don't we order in some Chinese food and you can tell me all about this Leslie girl?" Peter asked.

"Okay, but your lucky I don't feel like cooking." I said turning around wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a light kiss, "You go change and I will order it." I said as he gave me a kiss back before he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom as I pulled out the menu for our normal Chinese place calling them and ordering our normal meals. I put the phone up and went upstairs to grab my laptop bumping into Peter as he was coming out.

"Did you order it?" Peter asked.

"Yep, they said it'll be here in 30 minutes..." I said.

"Okay..." Peter said as he gave me a quick peck on the lips before I went into the room grabbing my laptop carrying it and the cord downstairs plugging it in and turning it on so I can start pricing things. "You got a new client?" Peter asked.

"Kind of..." I said in a teasing manner.

"Kind of? Who is it or am I not supposed to know?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm planning a party for someone, but it's not an usual person I would plan a party for."

"Who? Neal?" Peter asked chuckling as I just got a dead serious look. "Neal's planning a party? For what? His birthday isn't here already is it?" Peter asked.

"Not his party, he wants me to plan Leslie's daughter party..." I said.

"How old is her daughter turning?"

"7...and I kind of said they can have it here..." I said.

"That'll be great, I can finally meet Leslie...was she here earlier?" Peter asked.

"Yes she was...she is super nice and a very good influence...her daughter is precious and loves dogs and Hannah Montana..."

"Let me guess? Our back yard is going to be filled with Hannah Montana and screaming 7 year olds?"

"Yep...but will it be worth it?" I asked leaning onto his shoulder.

"Yep..." Peter said smiling wrapping his arm around me watching the basketball game with him for a little while until our food arrived then I got back to work on this party.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Valentine's Day-**

**Leslie's Point of View-**

I went to Olivia's school picking her up, Olivia couldn't wait until tonight when Neal takes us out, and I think I was just as excited because I never know what to expect with Neal.

"How was school?" I asked as Olivia handed me a giant heart shape that held all of her Valentine cards that her class mates had given her.

"Fun! I have heart cookies in my backpack, we were all able to take some home from when we baked them in class...I had cupcakes, chips and juice in class today as a snack." She said jumping around.

"Yeah, that explains your hyperness...did you pass out all your cards?" I asked.

"Except two." Olivia said as she grabbed my hand.

"Which two?" I asked curiously as Olivia stopped taking her backpack off handing me one.

"Happy Valentines Day mommy." Olivia said.

"Thank you sweetie, I love you!" I said as I hugged and kissed my daughter on her forehead.

"Your welcome...my teacher sent home some paperwork..." Olivia said.

"I will look at it when we get home." I said as we walked rest of the way home and up to our apartment knowing Neal will be here about 5ish. I pulled out the cookies from Olivia's bag before I pulled out the paperwork seeing the class roster being one of the paperwork and the other being that they were going to test the kids hearing, eyesight and their heads for lice which I had to sign giving my approval. Olivia was going through all of her Valentines she had collected today and was putting the cany aside.

"Mom, may I have some of this candy?"

"Save it for a snack tonight or tomorrow..." I said as she grumpily put it aside as I put the paperwork back into her bag beside the children roster putting that aside for me to hand over to Neal to give to Elizabeth. I went and sat next to my daughter looking at all the Valentines and watching Valentine episodes of shows on Disney channel. "I'm going to go shower, you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes mommy!" Olivia said as I pulled out a new attire that wasn't my work uniform and that wasn't jeans and a shirt that may have been older. I wanted to look nice but yet not too nice because I didn't know where we were going. I left the door cracked open in case she needed me and I could hear anything that is happening in the main room. I got out getting dressed, towel dried my hair as much as I could before brushing it out and pulling half up into a ponytail. "Mommy?" I heard Olivia ask and I could see my daughter peeking into the bathroom in the mirror.

"Yeah Olivia?" I asked not turning around from where I was looking into the mirror.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Olivia asked.

"I want to look nice...don't you want to look nice?" I asked.

"Yes, you look beautiful, the clothes don't make you beautiful..." Olivia said.

"You have been with Neal too much...what do you want to wear tonight?" I asked.

"May I wear my heart shirt that I got from June?" Olivia asked.

"Yep..." I said, it was better than the dress she wore to school and I won't have to worry about her dirtying it up any more. I turned back around looking in the mirror brushing my teeth and looked into my cabinet seeing my old make-up I haven't used since about high school besides the nail polish. I pulled it down looking through it not wanting to use any of it since it was all probably bad and make me break out so I pulled out the nail polish going back out to the main room seeing my daughter pulling on jeans.

"May I put nail polish on too?" Olivia asked, I let her wear it once or twice a year because I don't want her to get accustom to wearing it all the time.

"Yep..." I said as I cracked the window so it won't stink so bad doing my daughters fingers with the pink nail polish I had.

"Now to blow them dry." Olivia said before blowing on her fingers as I begun doing my own nails not wanting Olivia to do my nails, not yet at least and started to blow my nails dry before I put my socks and shoes on before helping Olivia with hers when she needed it. "Mom, can you braid my hair?" Olivia asked.

"Yep..." I said as I went into the bathroom grabbing the brush bringing it back out with a tie brushing through her thick black hair separating it to braid for her. "I need to cut your hair." I said as I realized how long it was getting.

"No mommy, I don't want to cut my hair." Olivia said upset about it.

"Not now...but before your birthday..." I said.

"Okay mommy..." She said more excited she didn't have to cut her hair now, I wrapped the tie around the end of her hair a couple of times to hold it there.

"Mom, why do you color your hair?" She asked leaning against me.

"Because I don't like my black hair." I said.

"But I have black hair..."

"I love your black hair, it looks absolutly cute on you...on me no...you got your black hair from me..." I said.

"What did I get from my dad?" Olivia asked.

"Facial features, like your nose...your smile...and you act like him sometimes..." I said.

"Will dad ever come back?" Olivia asked.

"Let's not talk about dad right now..." I said.

"Did you love dad? Do you miss him on Valentines day?" Olivia asked, every Valentines day since she was old enough to talk she has asked these questions.

"You know I loved your daddy and I miss him, but yet I look at you and you remind me of him every day...you hold a part of both of us and that is all I need." I said as I kissed the top of her head when a knock came to the door, we both stood up and Olivia got ready to go to her hiding spot as I went to the door looking in the peep hole seeing Neal. I opened the door seeing Neal again and clearer holding two bouquets of flowers. "How'd you get in?" I asked.

"I jumped into the complex when someone on one of the lower floors came in...Happy Valentines Day." He said as he stuck out one of the bouquets.

"Thank you." I said as I stepped aside letting Neal in.

"Neal!" Olivia said now realizing that it was Neal, she ran over to him and practically jumping into his embrace.

"You behave?" Neal asked holding Olivia into his embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her small legs tried to wrap around his waist.

"Yep...Happy Valentines Day...I made you a Valentine." Olivia said proudly.

"Did you?" Neal asked.

"Yeah..." Olivia said as Neal let her down and she ran to her bag pulling it out as I went and grabbed the list of students.

"This is for Elizabeth." I said handing it to Neal, he looked it over nodding as he folded it and putting it in a pocket on the inside of his suit jacket.

"Here Neal!" Olivia said running back over handing him the Valentine, he squatted down reading it aloud.

"Thank you Olivia, this is my favorite Valentine and these are for you beautiful." He said as Olivia smiled and he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you!" She said handing them to me and I put them with my bouquet. "Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see, I think you will like it..." Neal said smiling as he stood up opening the door for us, I grabbed a couple of coats along with my wallett and keys before walking out and locked the door. Olivia stood between Neal and I hanging onto both our hands as we headed downstairs and out of the building letting Neal lead us to our destination. "Here we are." Neal said.

"Chuck E. Cheese?" I asked looking to Neal.

"I love this!" Olivia said excited as I looked over to Neal.

"It's family friendly." Neal said smirking and I rolled my eyes as we walked in seeing that no one was there.

"Wow, this place is dead..." I said.

"Yeah, especially for a Thursday." Neal said as he wrapped his arm around me as Olivia was running around the place looking at every game happily.

"You made her happy." I said smiling.

"And your not?" Neal asked.

"I am happy..." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as we went up to the counter where Neal ordered our dinner, we went and sat down at a table waiting for Olivia to come find us.

"So, how'd the interview go yesterday?" Neal asked.

"I hope it went well...I will find out tomorrow if I got it or not..." I said.

"If you didn't, at least you tried your best...I printed out your resume and my co-workers are overlooking it right now..."

"I may not need it..." I said.

"I hope that you won't..." Neal said twirling his straw in his drink.

"Do you always have a date on Valentines?" I asked curiously.

"If you count Mozzie as a date, then yeah..." Neal said getting us both to chuckle.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"Probably the same reason you don't..." Neal said.

"Never have the time to go out..." I said.

"Yep...work and my side work keeps me pretty busy..."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked.

"One or two...there was only one that I was serious about but she died in an horrible accident." Neal said as I could tell that he was still heartbroken over it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry...what happened?" I asked grabbing his hand in a sympathetic way.

"My side work got in the way...they were after something that I was hiding, at least they thought I was hiding and when I finally got her back, we were planning on leaving the country and I got stopped by my co-worker and when I went to turn back around the plane exploded with her on it...I was supposed to be on that plane too..."

"Wow, I'm so sorry...that is horrible...have you figured out who it was?" I asked.

"I have a few people in mind but it's hard to say...besides Olivia's father, anyone else?" Neal asked changing the subject which is understood.

"No one since then...a kid is a big baggage that most men don't accept..." I said.

"Well, most men are jerks..."

"Most men aren't openly a criminal..."

"Most men aren't like me..." Neal said as we were leaning closer and closer to each other as we spoke.

"Most men like you are jerks..."

"Why's that?" Neal asked.

"Criminals are jerks..."

"Does that make you a jerk?" Neal asked as we were mere inches apart, I could feel his breathing hitting my lips, the urge of going that little bit closer to press my lips against his lips that looked nearly perfect wanted me to do it but I jumped back when I heard Olivia.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Did you see the ball pen and the jungle gym they had?" Olivia asked climbing into a chair.

"No..." I said.

"You HAVE to see it mommy!" Olivia said grabbing my hand dragging me with her as Neal came along as well to see it. "Look mommy! May I play in it?" Olivia asked as I could tell she was excited about it.

"Yep, go ahead and I'll watch." I said.

"What fun is that? Come on, lets have a little fun ourselves..." Neal said as I looked over to him trying to get my bearings back in check after a few minutes ago seeing him smile.

"I guess we could..." I said as we chased Olivia into the jungle gym, we all went different ways and I climbed up the very small and close stairs that I was doing some type of gymnastics to get through them. I finally got to a slide seeing Neal across from me crawling past one of those clear bubble things. "NEAL!" I exclaimed as he crawled back waving through the bubble thing.

"Mommy!" Olivia yelled as I looked down seeing my daughter already in the ball pen, "Come on mommy!" Olivia said as I slid down the slide and into the ball pen laughing the whole way down landing in the ball pen when my daughter jumped on me. "Wasn't it fun?"

"Yep...let's get Neal." I said as I grabbed a couple of balls getting to my feet moving to the side waiting for him to slide down the slide and when he did and sat up Olivia and I begun to throw the balls we had in our hands at him. Neal tried protecting himself until he grabbed a ball throwing it back and begun attacking us as well. "Run Olivia!" I said as I grabbed onto her hand running with her to an exit back into the jungle gym when Neal grabbed me by the waist pulling me back and doing a hip toss back into the ball pen, "Save yourself Olivia..." I said as Olivia was laughing all the way back into the jungle gym as Neal slowed his running so he won't catch her and Olivia climbed to the top.

"I'll get you next..." Neal said.

"Come get me!" Olivia exclaimed from laughter as she disappeared into a tunnel when I threw a ball at Neal hitting him in the head, I cupped my mouth in shock.

"Ow!" Neal said grabbing at his head turning around, I was trying not to laugh.

"I didn't mean to hit you in the head..." I said.

"Riiight..." Neal said as he came over tossing a ball at me hitting me before he begun tickling me.

"Help me Olivia!" I exclaimed out of giggles.

"Olivia can't help you..." Neal said smiling when I was able to push him off me, him being more shocked than me as I got up as quick as I could running towards the exit when Neal grabbed me right when I went to climb up onto the step.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Nope..." Neal said when I felt a ball hit me after it bounced off Neal accompanied with giggles, we both looked back seeing Olivia laughing and running to the other side of the jungle gym.

"I taught her well..."

"Your a bad influence..."

"Me?" I asked shocked.

"Yes you..." Neal said as he reached down grabbing a ball tapping me with it, I leant forward grabbing the ball she just threw tapping him with it.

"Am not..." I said which led to us going back into the ball pen throwing balls at each other until an employee came over clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, adults are not allowed in the ball pen nor jungle gym area...and your food is ready sir." The employee said.

"Oh...right..." I said embarrassed but laughing the whole way out of the ball pen and Neal exited the opposite end as I did. "Olivia, dinner is ready..." I exclaimed back into the jungle gym as I heard her scream then saw her land into the ball pen.

"Coming..." She said as I waited for her to walk over and helped her out of the jungle gym. "That was a lot of fun..." She said smiling and laughing.

"Yes it was..." I said smiling as we walked over to the table sitting down, I pulled a slice of pizza onto Olivia's plate before I did the same to mine.

"May we play games afterwards?" Olivia asked after she swallowed her food.

"Yeah, I have a few bills we can use on games..." Neal said.

"First you got to finish your pizza..." I said.

"I know...mom, does this make Neal our valentine?" Olivia asked as my eyes bugged out looking from my daughter to Neal.

"Yeah Leslie, does it?" Neal asked smirking.

"Um...only if Neal considers us his valentine." I said.

"Isn't it both people's decision?" Olivia asked as she took another tiny bite of her pizza.

"Yep, I would like both of you be my valentine...Would you be my valentine Olivia?" Neal asked.

"I will...will you be his valentine mommy?" Olivia asked looking to me.

"If Neal asked me..."

"Will you be my valentine Leslie?" Neal asked.

"Yes..." I said smiling pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So, this year this day wasn't that bad then..." Neal said.

"Why is Valentines day bad?" Olivia asked.

"As you get older, people either like it or hate it...it's very more complex as you get older..." I tried to explain.

"Valentines day is about love, why do people not like it?" Olivia asked.

"Some people just can't find love within themselves and there is a lot of hate in the world." I said.

"More than there should be..." Neal said.

"For my birthday mom, I want no more hate in the world." Olivia said.

"I will try..." I said looking to Neal who was chuckling as we finished our pizza watching the little show that they have that goes on every half hour to an hour for the customers.

"May we play games now?" Olivia asked.

"Yep..." Neal said as we stood up going into the game section watching Neal get coins for his bills. "I'll carry these, you tell me what you want to play..." Neal said as he grabbed onto my hand interlacing our fingers following my daughter to the Skee Ball game.

"How do you play this?" Olivia asked.

"Simple...let me teach you..." Neal said dropping a coin into three of the machines, I stood aside watching him teach my daughter how to play. "You take one of these balls, you then roll them as hard as you can up this ramp and try to get them to land in one of those holes..." Neal explained.

"If it doesn't go into a hole, where does it go?" Olivia asked.

"It will go into the bottom giving you 10 points." Neal said as she nodded, he helped her with the first ball before he started his own game, I begun my game and kept an eye on Neal and Olivia's score. "Your good at this game." Neal said standing up after rolling his 9th ball.

"I once won 1000 tickets off one of these games." I said.

"I'm not that good at Skee Ball, you should see me at Whack A Mole though." Neal said.

"Whack A Mole?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, don't forget your tickets." Neal said as Olivia ripped off her tickets handing it to Neal and I handed Neal my tickets, he led us to Whack A Mole where he dropped a coin in playing the first round, Olivia was just laughing everytime he hit one and it made that funny noise.

"May I play?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, try your best." Neal said as he dropped another coin in letting her hit the moles by herself. After that game, we followed Olivia to different games playing almost every game in the place before the coins ran out and we had a lot of tickets. "Now, let's see how many tickets we have." Neal said as we went to the prize counter, Neal set the tickets down and the employee counted the tickets.

"278 sir." The employee said.

"What do you want?" Neal asked picking Olivia up so she can see over the counter.

"Hannah Montana!" She said pointing to this pillow that had Hannah Montana on it that was 100 tickets.

"We'll take an Hannah Montana pillow..." Neal said as the employee grabbed one handing it to Olivia.

"178 left." The employee said and Neal looked to me.

"I don't want anything." I said as Neal rolled his eyes looking forward.

"An orange plush flower." Neal said which was 160.

"18." The employee said.

"And three suckers." Neal said as we were pretty much out of tickets, and Olivia was now asleep on the pillow that she had propped against Neal's shoulder.

"Olivia just kind of fell asleep on your shoulder." I said chuckling.

"I've been told I have comfy shoulders, lets get you two home." Neal said as we went back to our table where I pulled my jacket on and draped Olivia's jacket over her as Neal and I walked the distance home.

"Sorry about Olivia." I said.

"It's fine...I am glad you let me take you both out."

"Did I really have a choice?" I asked.

"No, but I'm glad you came...no one should spend holidays like Valentines alone." Neal said.

"It's a lonely holiday when you don't have someone huh?"

"Yep..." Neal said.

"Did you ever celebrate Valentines day with your past girlfriends?" I asked.

"Only because they wanted to...you know us men aren't big Valentines day type people..."

"For someone that says they aren't a Valentines day type person sure did want to go out with myself and my daughter."

"I always think girls shouldn't be alone on Valentines day...especially ones that...nevermind..." Neal said.

"Ones that?" I asked curiously as I fumbled with my keys unlocking the front door.

"Ones as beautiful as you and I don't want this one lose the fact that Valentines is about love and not to hate it..."

"That is a long time coming, she hasn't had a boyfriend yet...boys are still icky..." I said chuckling.

"I remember those years..."

"I still think some are icky..." I said.

"What about me?" Neal asked as we started heading up the stairs.

"You can be icky sometimes..." I said.

"Like how and when?" Neal asked.

"Um..."

"You can't think of one..." Neal said.

"Not right now..." I said as we made it to the fourth floor going to my apartment, I opened it letting him carry Olivia in and I helped him set her down gently and down onto her Hannah Montana pillow still. I stepped out into the hallway with him leaving the door cracked so I won't have to open it again. "Thank you for tonight, I had so much fun."

"Me too...so, when can we do something like this again?"

"Well, I'm off every Tuesday and Thursday...we have to go to Elizabeth's in a few weeks..." I said smiling and crossing my arms.

"What about Tuesday?"

"Tuesday will work fine...that is if your okay with going out with me again." I said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" Neal asked.

"Because of..."

"Olivia? I love Olivia...I'm not like those jerk's we were talking about earlier..."

"I know...your different...but a good different..." I said looking down at my feet.

"Does that mean you will go out with me again on Tuesday?" Neal asked as he ducked down trying to make eye contact.

"Yeah..."

"Good, good night Leslie."

"Good night...happy Valentines day." I said as he smirked.

"Happy Valentines Day..." Neal said as he still stood there, I felt like a force was pulling me closer to Neal. He was leaning in as well, it was all in slow motion as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips met in a soft kiss, he broke the kiss and I kissed him back. It wasn't until I finally opened my eyes to see his blue eyes and realized what I was doing, I jumped back hitting the wall.

"Night Neal." I said freaked out and went back into the apartment shutting the door and locked just the one lock looking into the peep hole seeing Neal shocked at what just happened.

"Leslie? Please open up...what did I do wrong?" Neal asked as he leant against the door frame, Neal then looked into the peep hole, I turned around and slid down resting my head back against the frame. "Night Leslie...I will come by and talk to you tomorrow..." Neal said. I brought my knees up to my chest leaning forward letting my forehead rest against my arms as they rested ontop of my knees. 'I can't believe I just kissed Neal, how could I be SO stupid? I haven't liked anyone since I had Olivia and now that I start to like someone I go out and ruin it by kissing them. I haven't had feelings like this for someone since Olivia's father, and I can't let Neal come in and mess around with mine and Olivia's heart, I just gone and kiss him leading him on more. Plus, I'm so embarrassed that I kissed him, he probably doesn't want to see me again after this, who wants to date someone that kisses you on your practically first date? Was this even a first date? Oh god! Was this even a date and if it wasn't did I ruin the chances of us dating because I kissed him?' I thought to myself as I spent all night sitting like that feeling bad about myself and hating myself for what I had done.

**A/N: SORRY IF THIS PART DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, I WAS TRYING TO EXPRESS HER FEELINGS AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO IT WILL MAKE BETTER SENSE, I PROMISE.**


	11. Chapter 11

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Leslie's Point of View-**

I didn't wake up until I heard my daughters voice and her shaking me which caused me to finally open my eyes.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked looking up seeing my daughter on the edge of the bed on all fours looking at me.

"Morning Olivia." I said.

"I overslept mommy, it's 7:30." Olivia said.

"You want to stay home today, you haven't missed a day yet this year..." I said.

"Do I have to mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Mommy isn't feeling well today Olivia..." I lied not wanting her to know I was emotionally drained.

"Were you crying mommy?" Olivia asked sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm in pain and when your in pain you cry."

"You want me to go call Neal?" Olivia asked climbing on top of me.

"No Olivia, he's probably heading to work...you want to go get breakfast?" I asked running my hand through her hair.

"Okay mommy, anything to make you feel better." Olivia said.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast." I said as I stood up helping her up and we headed out of the apartment complex to get some breakfast at Olivia's favorite restaurant, McDonalds. I wanted to spend the day with my daughter and try to get my mind off of Neal, it was hard but I put a smile on and enjoyed talking with my daughter, I could learn so much from her and after she ate she wanted to play in the kids area so I cleaned up going into the kids area watching her play in the jungle gym smiling remembering last night and chuckling about the whole thing, it was truly one of the best dates or Valentines Days I have had.

"Mommy, you feeling better?" Olivia asked leaning against the rope on the bridge.

"Yes I am..." I said smiling.

"Good...watch me go down the slide..." Olivia said as she went to the slide sliding down into the ball pen, she ran through the jungle more and finding new things each time she did so. After she got tired out, we went back to our apartment where we lounged on the bed watching television, and I was trying so hard not to fall asleep as well and I was tempted not to go into work but I had to. I begun to get ready for work, I sat down pulling my shoes one when Olivia sat up sitting beside me, "Do you have to go to work?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Olivia, we need the money."

"No we don't..." Olivia said.

"Yes we do, as you get older you will understand and I need to be responsible." I said.

"Missing one day isn't bad, you always told me that." Olivia said.

"That I did, but mommy hasn't missed a day yet and don't want to start." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." Olivia said as she went into the bathroom knowing that she was going to use the bathroom before we left and I tied my shoes and pulled my hair back into a ponytail putting a tie in it. "I'm ready." Olivia said as she walked out buckling her pants.

"Alright..." I said as I turned off the television grabbing my keys and wallett before I opened the door letting Olivia walk out before I walked out shutting the door behind me locking it as I caught up with my daughter that was heading down the stairs. We walked to my work, I honestly didn't want to be there but I had to work for this money.

"Leslie, there you are." Melanie said.

"Am I late?" I asked concerned.

"No, I wanted to tell you the good news." Melanie said.

"I got more shifts?" I asked.

"No, you got the waitress gig, you are training tonight with me." Melanie said.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Is that good?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Olivia." I said smiling.

"Go get your apron, it's already set up with your name tag." Melanie said pointing to the pink apron that was hanging next to my old white one, I pulled it off the hook as Olivia was pulling herself up onto one of the chairs at the bar. I pulled on the pink apron tying it and it felt good.

"You get a new apron?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, I'm not a dishwasher anymore. I am a waitress." I said.

"I like the pink." Olivia said.

"Me too." I said smiling before I went to the window talking to the cook ordering Olivia dinner since we hadn't ate lunch besides just a few snacks. I then followed Melanie for the first few hours of my shift before I begun to do tables by myself. Towards end of my shift, Olivia was passed out on the counter again and I smiled before I turned around with the cup in hand to stir the milkshake I was making for a customer when I heard someone sitting in a chair at the bar and they cleared their throat. "Be with you in a moment sir." I said before I turned around to hand them a menu when I saw Neal sitting there holding the plush flower smiling. "Neal, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is a public place, I'm allowed here..." Neal said smiling.

"I'll be right back..." I said as I went and dropped the shake off before I slowly walked back to the bar not knowing what to say to Neal now that he was there. I walked back over standing in front of where he was sitting leaning against the counter.

"She's out like a light..." Neal said looking to my daughter.

"She usually is by this time." I said smiling a tad.

"You got the job?" Neal asked twirling the plush flower.

"Yeah...pink isn't really my color." I said.

"It's cute...but not as cute as the girl wearing it." Neal said.

"Leslie, table 3 needs refills." Melanie said.

"She's taking her lunch break." Neal said, Melanie turned around looking at Neal who smiled his bright smile and she looked to me.

"Lunch break, first time in years...it's past deserved." Melanie said smiling.

"Thanks, you want some coffee? It'll be on the house..." I said.

"Sure." Neal said smiling as he stood up picking Olivia up into his embrace heading to a booth as I poured both of our coffees making them to the way we like it and headed to where he was sitting laying Olivia down to where she rested her head on his lap. I set down the two cups of coffee before sliding in across from him. "You forgot your flower." He said handing it over to me.

"Thanks..." I said as I grabbed the flower holding it in my lap.

"What happened last night?" Neal asked, the one question that I have been regretting to hear.

"I freaked..."

"I figured that...why?" Neal asked.

"I haven't felt like this since Olivia's dad...I haven't been in a relationship nor been involved with a man since she was born...I guess I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Neal asked I looked from his blue eyes to my cup of coffee.

"Afraid that you'll leave me like he did, afraid that I will get my feelings hurt...it's not only me this time, I have Olivia and I don't want her feelings hurt especially with the attachment issues she has...afraid that we'll get hurt in the end and I won't ever be able to find someone again due to amount of hurt it had caused not only on me but on my daughter."

"Have I given you any reason that I would leave?" Neal asked.

"No..."

"Then why are you afraid that I'll leave?" Neal asked.

"Because my ex-boyfriend did..." I said.

"Am I your ex-boyfriend?"

"No..."

"You don't need to worry nor be afraid about me leaving...if I was going to leave, I would of left by now don't you think?" Neal asked.

"Your right..."

"I'm always right..." Neal said smiling.

"Not always...so, where does this put our relationship?" I asked nervoulsy wishing I had a spoon or straw to twirl in a nervous type way.

"That depends...are we still up for Tuesday?" Neal asked.

"That depends on my new work schedule."

"Well...do you still feel the same for me?" Neal asked.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly.

"I guess we aren't friends..." Neal said smirking.

"If we're not friends, what would that make us?" I asked smirking a tad myself finally making eye contact.

"That will make us boyfriend and girlfriend..." Neal said.

"I haven't heard nor stuttered those words since before Olivia." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Get used to it..." Neal said smiling.

"I know your still on break, but a couple more families came in and I kind of need help." Melanie said.

"No problem." I said smiling as I stood up.

"I'll stay here with Olivia, you finish your shift girlfriend." Neal said smiling.

"I will..." I said smiling as I finished my shift while I kept on making glances with Neal who was content watching me do my shift and I kept refilling his coffee until I finally finished my shift. "I'm done..." I said walking up to Neal picking up my flower.

"Congrats on the new gig." Neal said standing up and pulling Olivia up from where she was laying and into his embrace where she rested her head against Neal's shoulder.

"Thanks...you sure you got her?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Neal said smiling as he followed me out of the restaurant. "I gave Elizabeth that listing you gave me...I saw the invitations and a few of the things she is planning, Olivia will love it."

"Will she?"

"Yeah..." Neal said as he reached out with his free hand grabbing my hand interlacing his fingers with mine. We walked home quietly, but it wasn't that eerie and creepy quiet, it was the type that you can deal with and yet be happy with the situation your in. He walked me all the way home and up to my apartment where I let him in again where he laid Olivia down on that Hannah Montana pillow she had fallen in love with. He stood up and we went back out into the hallway where I shut the door to where there was only a crack and I felt Neal's hands resting on my hips. "Your not going to run again?" Neal asked.

"I really can't if your holding onto me." I said smiling.

"That you can't..." Neal said smiling back as he leant forward, I started to freak and leaning back afraid to kiss him again. "Do I have bad breath or something?" Neal asked.

"No..." I said chuckling.

"Then why don't you want to kiss me?" Neal asked.

"I do...just I'm holding myself back..." I said.

"Don't...you can't live your life if you keep holding yourself back..."

"I know..."

"Why don't you and Olivia come over and spend rest of the weekend with me at my place?" Neal asked.

"Why?"

"Why not? I would like to spend time with my girlfriend and her daughter."

"Well, I guess one weekend won't hurt anyone..." I said smiling.

"No...night Leslie..." Neal said as he leant forward and kissed my cheek.

"Night Neal." I said feeling regret for not kissing him like I knew he wanted, I leant against the door frame watching Neal walk down the hallway with his hands in his pocket knowing that he was smiling even though I couldn't see his face. Neal turned and looked back at me when he got to the stairs smirking when we made eye contact, I smiled before I opened my door walking into my apartment locking it behind me. I couldn't describe the way Neal made me feel, he made me feel like a teenager in puppy love, he gives me reasons to live, but yet he makes me want to forget everything in the world and run off. I looked over to the bed seeing Olivia knowing that I just can't be like a teenager that may be experiencing love, I have a life that needs to be lived and I can't just forget everything and run off, it's not only my life. I think I am more afraid of getting hurt from Neal, it's not only my heart he will break it's Olivia but I know how much he cares for Olivia and myself, this birthday party alone proves how much he cares. I climbed onto the bed behind Olivia wrapping my arm around her holding her in my embrace as I fought not to sleep, which was hard due to being up for more than 24 hours. I woke up the next morning hearing Looney Tunes playing, I opened my eyes seeing my daughter sitting up staring at the television laughing at the cartoon that was playing. I sat up running a hand through my hair and checked the time on the clock I had hanging up seeing that it was 10 AM.

"Morning mommy, I made myself breakfast..." Olivia said.

"Did you? What did you make?" I asked.

"Bowl of cereal...I even cleaned up the mess I made." Olivia said, I ran my hand through my hair again knowing that I must mop the floor and wipe down the counters.

"Good job...come on, Neal invited us over..." I said.

"When?" Olivia asked.

"He came by last night after you were asleep." I said as I climbed off going into Olivia's drawer grabbing her a new outfit for tomorrow, I allowed her wear the outfit she was wearing because I didn't want to bother with her having to change.

"I missed him?" Olivia asked upset.

"Yeah, but we are spending tonight and maybe tomorrow night at his house." I said as Olivia excitedly started putting her shoes on and she did her own hair letting me get ready as well before we walked out of our apartment and walked the distance to Neal's place. I more comfortably walked up to the door, and the door opened right when I went to knock on it.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." Neal said smiling as he stepped aside letting us walk in, I stopped in front of him momentarily before I bit the bullet leaning in pressing my lips to his for a soft lips. I broke the kiss feeling my cheeks lightly burning from blushing and begun to feel awkward.

"Ew mom, boys have cooties." Olivia stated.

"Yeah mom, boys have cooties..." Neal said smiling as he slid out of the way from the door shutting it, after he shut the door he reached out grasping my hand before we headed up the stairs, "What was the kiss for?" Neal asked.

"It was a thank you for making me realize that I was stupid and you were right...I shouldn't hold myself back and your not my ex-boyfriend, how am I supposed to know what is going to happen between us if I don't give it a try..." I said.

"You thought this in one night?" Neal asked.

"Yeah...thinking is done best at night before I fall asleep." I said.

"I'm glad..." Neal said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for another kiss, "I just gave you more cooties..."

"You are a big cootie..." I said chuckling as I went into his loft seeing Olivia was at the book case trying to find a book.


	12. Chapter 12

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**2 Weeks Later-**

**Leslie's Point of View-**

I stood outside Olivia's school waiting for the bell to ring, today we were heading over to Elizabeth's house to meet with her and Neal to discuss Olivia's birthday party. The last two weekends we have spent the night at Neal's place and either Tuesday or Thursday would be date night, Neal would even include Olivia which was great. I didn't see Neal around and knew he must still be at work, Neal and I have really been hitting it off, it truly feels like I was meant to meet him and be with him. I was happy and Olivia was happy, I used to be constantly worrying and stressed and having to pretend to be happy for Olivia compared to now. I heard the bell ring that drew my attention away from the area I was staring at awaiting Neal's arrival when I knew that Olivia and I will be meeting him at Elizabeth's house. I watched as the children ran down the stairs seeing Olivia running out carrying a dreamcatcher she made in class with pink string and ran up to me.

"Mommy, look at my dreamcatcher!" She said excitedly handing it to me, I grabbed it from her grip looking at it closely.

"It looks amazing...maybe we will hang it up in our apartment..."

"I want to give it to Neal..." Olivia said.

"I think he will love it." I said smiling as I hung onto it in one hand and grabbed her hand with another.

"Where is Neal?" Olivia asked.

"He is probably still at work, he said he'll meet us at Elizabeth's." I said as we headed towards her house going through clumps of kids and parents that were uniting on the sidewalk seeing Neal walking towards us, he looked up from looking at the sidewalk making eye contact with Olivia and I.

"Neal!" Olivia said running down the sidewalk, Neal stopped in his tracks squatting down and picked her up over his shoulder getting her to giggle as I walked down the sidewalk to meet with them. Olivia was laughing from hanging upside down over Neal's shoulder.

"Are you missing a bag of potatos?" Neal asked making eye contact with me.

"No...they aren't mine..." I said smiling.

"I'm not potatos..." Olivia said smiling and kicking.

"Your not potatos?" Neal asked trying to look at her over his shoulder before he lifted her back up over his shoulder holding her on his hip. "Your right, your not potatos..." Neal said smiling.

"Told you..." Olivia said laughing.

"You did..." Neal said.

"Look what I made you..." Olivia said grabbing her dream catcher from my grip handing it to Neal.

"A dream catcher for me? Thank you.." Neal said holding onto it.

"Your welcome...may I have a piggy back ride?" Olivia asked.

"Of couse, hop on." Neal said setting her down and turning his back to Olivia letting her climb onto his back, he grasped onto her knees holding them on his hips and Olivia wrapped her small arms around Neals neck. "Hey sweetie..." Neal said as he leant over wrapping one arm around me pulling me into his embrace and pressed his lips against mine for a quick kiss.

"Hey honey." I said smiling as we broke the kiss.

"How was school?" Neal asked.

"Great! Today was arts and crafts...and I was the line leader today..." Olivia said.

"Do you have any homework?" I asked.

"No..." Olivia said giggling from the piggy back ride. We walked over to Elizabeth's house, we walked up the steps seeing the door open before we got to the door.

"Hey guys, come on in..." Elizabeth said as we walked inside and Neal squatted down letting Olivia off his back before she tossed her bag down running after the dog, I leant down picking up the bag carrying it with me over to the table seeing that everything was set out for us to look at, I hung the bag up on the back of my chair letting Neal slide in before I pulled it out to sit down. Neal sat down pulling my seat out for me as I sat down, he rested his arm on the back of my chair and I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my head. "I will be right with you, I got to run upstairs to grab something." Elizabeth said setting down couple of bottles of water for us.

"Okay no problem..." I said nodding and smiling as I heard Olivia laughing and growling back at the dog. "What are you staring at?" I asked turning to look at Neal.

"A beautiful woman..." Neal said smiling as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, it reminded me that I had to re-dye my hair soon.

"Neal..." I said blushing.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Neal asked as we heard a scream from Olivia, we both looked over seeing her run by the kitchen with the dog chasing her followed by chuckles.

"Nothing yet...what are you doing?" I asked turning my attention back to Neal smiling.

"I am going to take my two girls out...I took rest of the day off work so we can spend rest of the day together." Neal said.

"What do you have planned?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe putt-putt golf at Mulligan's." Neal said.

"I haven't played putt-putt since middle school."

"Maybe it's time you should play it again." Neal said smirking before he started to lean forward for another kiss.

"Alright...I am officially ready..." Elizabeth said making us both jump back trying to act like we weren't about to kiss. "Did I interrupt something?" Elizabeth asked.

"No..." We both said in unison as she just gave us that look before she sat down opening her professional folder.

"So, I was thinking to have hot dogs and hamburgers with chips, fries, potato or macraoni salad, a picnic type bar-be-que style..." Elizabeth said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Come with me and I will show you what I imagined for our backyard." Elizabeth said as we stood up following her outback hearing the dog collar and felt the dog pushing his way through Neal and I followed by Olivia.

"Whoa, this is a big backyard." Olivia said stopping right in front of me.

"Yes it is..." I said as Neal wrapped his arm around me holding me in his embrace.

"I was thinking we can hang the pinata on the tree, I was thinking have the table of food along this fence and two tables perpendicular to that, one could be for adults and the other could be for children. We can then have a table opposing the yard for games and the coloring, as the kids are playing and doing their activites we can get the cake ready. Still trying to figure out more activites...I got Hannah Montana pinata, table clothes, goody-bags, the plates and streamers but then I got pink and purple silverware to match it." Elizabeth said.

"Sounds great..." I said smiling.

"I was thinking about pulling out the karoke machine..." Elizabeth said.

"You have one?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, it's stored in the garage collecting dust..." Elizabeth said.

"She may like that..." I said.

"Who wouldn't?" Elizabeth said smiling and chuckled.

"It all sounds good." I said smiling as we headed back into the house with Olivia and the dog following us.

"I finished all the invites with the proper information, I made copies of the class for myself, for Neal and the original is for you." She said pulling them out handing us each one before she grabbed the pile of invites, she handed them to me and I slid them into Olivia's backpack. "Neal, when someone RSVP's let me know ASAP." Elizabeth said.

"Will do." Neal said.

"Anything else?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, I got everything else planned...I had ordered the cake and it shall be ready by her party." Elizabeth said.

"What type of cake you having?" I asked.

"Chocolate, I figured that will be a safe bet for kids." Elizabeth said.

"And adults...we shall get going...we got plans." Neal said.

"Okay, I forgot to give you my business card last time, here it is so you can contact me whenever you want...it contains my pager number, email, and my cell and house number." Elizabeth said.

"Okay...come on Olivia." I said as Olivia ran out from the other room with the dog chasing her.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked.

"We are going to Mulligans." Neal said.

"What's Mulligans?" Olivia asked as I helped her put her bag back on.

"You'll see." Neal said as we headed towards the door.

"Don't you have work though?" Elizabeth asked.

"Peter will understand." Neal said smirking as he led us out.

"I'm not getting involved." Elizabeth said as we walked outside and down the steps.

"Which way to Mulligans? I haven't been since middle school..." I said.

"Follow me." Neal said smiling as he grasped my hand leading Olivia and I to Mulligans, Olivia was skipping and playing hopscotch on the sidewalk before we approaced a crosswalk. Olivia stopped waiting for us, Neal and I both grabbed one of her hands and led her across the street when it was allowed. We walked that way until we approached Mulligans seeing the new decorative and upgraded place from the last time I was there.

"They definitly upgraded since the last time I was here." I said as I looked over to Neal.

"Yep...come on..." Neal said as he grabbed onto Olivia's hand for me as we headed into Mulligans seeing all the new games that they had.

"Wow...that is a lot of games..." Olivia said looking around at the different games.

"Yep, we'll play some later...first we are going to play some putt putt golf." Neal said.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"You never played?" Neal asked as Olivia shook her head no, "I'll teach you." Neal said as we waited in line purchasing a round of golf grabbing our clubs and the three balls. Olivia proudly held her club as she skipped towards one of the holes, we allowed her to choose which one she wanted to do.

"This one." Olivia said stepping onto the green turf.

"Alright, what color ball you want?" Neal asked.

"Pink!" She exclaimed the moment she saw the pink ball, Neal squatted down putting the ball in the marked spot before he walked over to me handing me his club and the other two balls so he could go help Olivia. Neal stepped behind Olivia squatting down to be her height, he put his hands on top of hers.

"The club has to be faced like this...you slowly and gently swing your club back and tap your ball like that." Neal said swinging the club with Olivia hitting the ball to where it rolled down the turf and over the tiny bumps landing a mere inch or so from the hole.

"Mommy! Look!" Olivia said proudly running up to me.

"I see, you almost got a hole in one." I said.

"Your turn mommy." Olivia said as I handed Neal his club and the blue ball leaving me with the orange ball. I bent down putting my orange ball onto the marked spot, I stood up grasping my club feeling Neal wrap his arms around me and resting his hands on top of mine.

"You need help?" Neal whispered before I felt a kiss on my neck.

"No...I know how to golf." I said as I smirked tapping my ball getting it to roll down the turf spinning around the hole before coming back out.

"Almost." Neal said smiling.

"I got distracted." I said stepping off the turf beside my daughter watching Neal set his ball down.

"Now watch how the pro does it." Neal said as he was slowly practicing his swing before he actually tapped the ball and it didn't even get close to the hole.

"Some pro you are, you didn't get a hole in one." I joked.

"Not all pros get holes in one on every hole." Neal said as he walked down the turf and Olivia ran down to her ball.

"Now what?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"You hit the ball again to try to get into the ball, but very lightly." Neal said as Olivia set her club the way Neal taught her tapping the ball getting it to go into the hole.

"It went in, now what?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"You wait until we get done then we will get all of our balls out and go onto the next hole." Neal said as I took my turn getting my hole to go in, and Neal went to take his turn but he missed the hole, it took him another two to three hits before he got it in. Neal squatted down bending over to grab the balls out of the hole and he begun to pretend that something was pulling his arm in getting Olivia to giggle, "Oh no, something's got my arm...help! Olivia help me!" Neal exclaimed pretending to freak out and still pretending that something has his arm then he finally pulled his arm and he had his arm pulled up into his sleeve and made it look like it had eaten half his arm.

"Your so funny Neal, nothing ate your arm..." Olivia said chuckling more.

"Really?" Neal asked as he begun chasing her around finally catching her pulling up into his embrace tickling her with the arm that was 'supposed' to be eaten.

"Told you it didn't get eaten..." Olivia said between laughs.

"No it wasn't...I guess not..." Neal said as he looked at the arm then continued tickling her as I leant over grabbing the balls and laughed at the sight.

"Next hole." I said as I headed towards the next hole as Neal carried Olivia over his shoulders and she was laughing the whole time. Neal set her down when we approached the next hole, I put her ball down for Olivia to take her turn.

"You need help?" Neal asked.

"I got it." Olivia said as she went to hit the ball hitting it a tad too hard getting it to fly off the course and going into the pound.

"Olivia!" I said embarrassed and worried about what to do now.

"Sorry..." Olivia said as she walked over standing between Neal and I watching her ball in the pond that was now rolling down the bottom of the pond dropping into a hole and re-appearing at the bottom of the turf getting a hole in one.

"Hole in one, way to go Olivia." Neal said giving her a high five.

"Is that good?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you want a hole a one..." I said as Neal and I took our turns until we got the balls into the hole. We finished the round of putt putt golf going to the last hole, it was a hill and if you got the hole in one you got a free round of golf.

"What's this?" Olivia asked looking at the hole.

"If you make a hole in one on this one, you get a free round of golf." Neal said as Olivia set her ball down on the mark and she tapped her ball getting it go under the fence and up the hill but it didn't go into the hole.

"Aw..." Olivia said.

"It's okay..." I said as Neal took his turn and he didn't get the ball in the hole, I went up taking my turn and I didn't make it in either. "What now?" I asked.

"What's that?" Olivia asked pointing to the go-karts and the bumper boats.

"Go-karts and bumper boats, you want to go?" Neal asked.

"Yes." Olivia said excitedly as we walked back to the register turning in our clubs and buying tickets to do the go-karts and bumper boats. We waited in line and let into the fence to get into go-karts.

"Who you want to ride with?" I asked.

"Neal!" Olivia said running over to where Neal was climbing into a car and she climbed in sitting beside him, he buckled both them up and I made sure of it before I climbed into mine and buckled myself up. We waited until the light went green before we both sped out from the parking area and around the track, Neal was driving behind me and I was trying to keep it that way until Neal sped up coming to my side as we went around a corner. I glanced over seeing Olivia waving and laughing the hardest I have ever seen her laugh. "Go faster Neal..." Olivia said laughing more as Neal waved as he begun to go faster, we did at least 10 laps and kept passing each other every other lap until we got the red light and pulled into the parking area. Neal pulled into the area before me and I stopped behind him undoing my buckle and climbed out seeing Olivia climbing out happily. "Mommy, we beat you!" Olivia said running up to me.

"That you did..." I said running my hand through the top of her hair.

"Are we ready for some bumper boats?" Neal asked walking up to us wrapping his arm around me as we begun walking out of the track area.

"I don't like boats nor the water..." I said as we were walking towards the bumper boat area.

"You kidding me right?" Neal asked.

"No, I never liked boats...my parents could never get me on one..." I said honestly.

"Why don't you like boats?" Neal asked.

"I just don't..." I said as we got to the entrance to the line where I stopped, "You two can go and I will watch." I stated.

"Nope...your going with..." Neal said.

"No, I'm not..."

"You have no say..."

"I would like to see you try to make me..." I said smirking because I know he can't make me.

"I will..." Neal said squatting down some wrapping his arms around my waist lifting me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Neal put me down!" I said as I heard my daughter giggling.

"Nope..." Neal said as I could tell he was smiling, I begun to pound my fist into his back.

"Let me down..." I said not liking the fact he could carry me.

"No..." Neal said as I could hear him giggling as he handed the employee our tickets before Neal walked into the water area setting me down in a sitting position in the one boat, "I won't let anything bad happen." Neal said smiling as he lifted Olivia up setting her in the boat with me and she walked over to sit beside me as other kids and adults were being let in as well to fill up rest of the boats, Neal stepped onto the boat sitting on the other side of Olivia. Neal and I buckled the seat belts tightening it, I grabbed onto the tiny handle bar next to me clenching my eyes shut not liking the fact I was on the water, I didn't mind swimming in water but I just hated boats. I felt an arm wrap around me grabbing my shoulder, I opened my eyes looking over to make eye contact with Neal, "You'll be fine." Neal said.

"Yeah mommy, you'll be fine." Olivia said smiling as the employee came by unhooking our boat and started our engine pushing us back into the free water and I hung onto the railing tightly as Neal was steering the boat and Olivia was hanging onto the steering wheel trying to help, I tried to put my fear behind me watching my daughter laughing as they were bumping into other children's boats getting Olivia to laugh more with every bump. I begun to relax and enjoy my time watching my daughter laughing when we got cornered next to the fountain when the fountain begun to shoot water out getting us soaked head to toe. When the water started hitting me, all three of us squealed.

"Neal!" I screamed as he turned the wheel trying to get out of the area not getting anymore wet. We heard the bell ring which meant it was time to end that session of bumper boats, Neal drove us back over to our spot keeping us there until the employee came by hooking our boat back up. I unbuckled the seat belt when we got hooked up standing up and climbing out as soon as I could and then helped Olivia out of the boat and Neal climbed out of the boat grabbing onto Olivia's hand.

"May we go again?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe later...let's wait until we dry first." I said as we headed back into the building.

"You guys hungry?" Neal asked.

"Yes!" Olivia said as we got in line ordering a pizza and our drinks before we went to the benches in the childrens area, Olivia ran off playing with the games in the section while the pizza was being made.

"Why don't you like boats?" Neal asked.

"Always have and always will...I prefer to have my feet on the ground. I know how to swim but am always afraid that the boat will sink and I won't be able to swim to safety or something like that." I said as I slid into a booth.

"Have you ever been on a boat before?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, once...that is where my fear of boats worsen..."

"Why's that?" Neal asked as he sipped at his drink.

"It was my uncle's boat, we were on it and we went to his 'special' spot where we anchored, the anchor wasn't really big enough to hold the boat so it was moving from it's spot hitting the cliff or rocks next to us getting the boat starting to tip, everyone on board went over and I was only 5 or 6 and I didn't know how to swim, I started to drown but luckily my uncle landed near me and grabbed me before I got too far below." I said.

"I didn't know..." Neal said.

"It's fine...I have overcame water and I know how to swim but never really overcame my boat fear." I said twirling my straw.

"It's hard to overcome fears like that especially when you experience them at such young ages." Neal said.

"Plus when it's something that you don't do often...rarily do us New Yorkers go boating." I stated.

"Very true..." Neal said.

"You have any fears?" I asked.

"I don't have any..."

"You have to have some type of fear...clowns?" I asked when Olivia climbed into the booth.

"I don't like clowns..." Olivia said sipping from her cup.

"Clowns are scary..." Neal said.

"Yes they are..." Olivia said.

"What else are you scared of?" Neal asked when a waitress came over setting our pizza down in the middle of the table with plates and napkins.

"Spiders and snakes..." Olivia said.

"I hate spiders and snakes too." Neal said.

"Do you?" I asked as I pulled a slice onto Olivia's plate.

"Spiders are disgusting and snakes are eewie." Olivia said.

"What she said." Neal said smiling.

"I agree, I don't like spiders nor snakes, but I have no problem killing spiders...except taruntula's, those things are ew!" I said squriming in disgust thinking about them.

"What are taruntula's?" Olivia asked.

"You won't like them..." Neal said.

"If it is a spider, I won't..." Olivia said when I noticed the sauce and cheese all over her mouth area, I grabbed a napkin wiping her mouth but she continued eating her slice getting more around her mouth. When she finished her slice of pizza I wiped off her face before she ran off to play some more letting me finish my slice.

"I hope she doesn't get sick." I said.

"She won't, she isn't playing that rough..." Neal said.

"True..." I said as I looked over at my daughter who was now playing tag with other children.

"How are you doing as a waitress?" Neal asked.

"It's going...I haven't dropped that many dishes as I have since I was a kid."

"You'll get to used to it...waitresses need balance and coordination especially if your wearing heels."

"Which I'm not...I don't wear heels..."

"Good, I don't like when my girls are taller than me..." Neal said smiling.

"I won't wear that big of heels Neal...I would need what? 4 inch heels to be your height." I said.

"How tall are you?"

"5'8." I said.

"6'1, so 3 inches..." Neal said.

"I won't wear that big of heels, I'm a tennis shoe type girl." I said sticking my foot out showing off my worn out tennis shoes.

"They sure do look comfy."

"They are...better than yours." I said looking at his nice shoes.

"They are comfy, you got to get used to them." Neal said smiling.

"Thats with anything, with new hair cut, new shoes, when you move, anything takes adjustments." I stated.

"Yep, throughout life we adjust and adapt to our situations." Neal said smiling.

"Yeah, I like to see someone that understands it."

"No one prior to me understood it?"

"They understood but they never totally got it or understood why I felt that way..."

"I feel that way, I think it's also our criminal ways because you never know what's next and you always have to look over your shoulder." Neal said, I knew what he was saying more than he knows.

"Maybe, but you should be proud...I haven't pick pocketed anyone since I've met you..."

"Very proud..." Neal said leaning over the table for a quick kiss before Olivia ran up tugging at my shirt.

"Mom, what's that?" She asked pointing to the entrance to lazer tag.

"That's where you go to play lazer tag." I explained.

"What's lazer tag?" Olivia asked.

"You get a vest of a certain color and a lazer gun, then others may get a different color, then you will be let into a maze room where everyone runs around and you have to try and shoot those of the other color with your lazer gun kind of like regular tag." I tried to explain.

"May we play?" Olivia asked.

"We will..." Neal said.

"We will?" I asked looking to Neal with a questionable look.

"Yes we will." Neal said as he stood up heading to the counter purchasing the passes, he came back wrapping the band around Olivia's wrist before I held out my wrist letting him wrap it around mine before I wrapped the last one around his. I stood up helping Neal clean up our mess before Olivia ran off to the lazer tag lounge area where we got to choose what color team we wanted to be on.

"Red or Blue?" I asked Olivia as I grabbed a red vest pulling it on and Neal grabbed the blue vest.

"I want to be on your team mommy." Olivia said as I grabbed a smaller size of the red vest handing it to her as she pulled it on and I helped buckle it.

"You sure you don't want to be on my team?" Neal asked.

"I'm sure, I rode with you on the cars, I want to be with mommy on this one." Olivia said as she grabbed the gun that was attached to her vest and I grabbed her other hand.

"Let the best person win." I said to Neal smirking, we made eye contact and he stuck his hand out.

"That we will see." Neal said as we were let into the dark room that had a couple of strobe lights and lights along the floor outlining the walkways so you knew where the walls were. Neal went one way and I grabbed onto Olivia going another way.

"Stay with me..." I whispered as I ducked down trying to blend in with the wall and Olivia was giggling as I was trying to find Neal, when I saw him I dived back some bringing Olivia with me but I would peek out to see where he was. "Now Olivia!" I said as we both jumped out from behind the wall shooting Neal at the same time.

"You got me..." Neal said in a shock manner, Olivia giggled as she begun running the other way and I ran with her when I heard him counting loudly until he got to 30 and Olivia stepped out from the wall we were hiding behind, I started to crawl down the walkway to get away and to try to go around to get him from the back. "I got you Olivia." I heard Neal say before I peeked around the other corner seeing him pointing his gun at my daughter, she stuck out her bottom lip doing the puppy dog look.

"You won't really shoot me would you Neal? I'm just a little girl..." Olivia said sounding like she's about to cry.

"I can't shoot you...your too cute..." Neal said as Olivia then shot him and giggled running back to the hall we were at, I stepped back so she could see me. Olivia ran to me grabbing my hand as we ran to hide in a dark corner when we heard Neal yell "30!"

"Sh!" I said as I grabbed her hand as we ran down the dark walkway and we saw him, I picked Olivia up protecting my vest.

"No fair!" Neal said.

"You can't shoot her!" I said as Olivia giggled.

"I can't shoot you if your holding her." Neal said.

"Shoot him Olivia!" I said as Olivia shot him and I set her down, she took off running giggling as I stood there for a few moments listening to him count along with the clock on his gun.

"You play dirty."

"I don't play dirty, I play smart, I just got a cute kid..." I said when it got to 25 and I took off running trying to find a spot to hide passing Olivia who was hiding behind a small wall, I didn't want to go too far from her.

"Leslie? Come on out..." Neal said as I knew he was trying to find me, I stepped out of my hiding spot holding my gun out coming face to face seeing him in the same position.

"Is this a shoot-out?" I asked as I begun stepping further out of my spot.

"I guess it is." Neal said smirking when Olivia jumped out shooting Neal laughing as she did so. "No fair!" Neal said.

"Sorry..." I said when my vest shook seeing that my gun now said 'Game Over.'

"My vest is shaking." Olivia said.

"Game's over..." I said as I went over to Olivia grabbing her hand.

"Was that fun?" Neal asked.

"Yes, may we play again?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe next time." I said as Neal opened the door holding it open for us going back into the lounge area seeing kids ready to go in for another round, I helped Olivia pull her vest off hanging it up before I took mine off hanging it up beside Olivia's.

"I guess we should head home..." Neal said checking his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6 PM." Neal said.

"Do we have to go?" Olivia asked as I grabbed her hand as we were heading to the front door of the place.

"Yeah, we'll come back..." I said.

"Yay!" Olivia said as she begun to skip in front of us and out the door holding it open for us.

"Thanks Olivia." Neal and I said as we let the door shut behind us. Neal grabbed my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as we watched Olivia skipping along the sidewalk or dancing about. At one point she caught a butterfly running back to us holding it in her hands.

"Mom look..." She said opening her hands slightly for both Neal and I to look at the butterfly that was fluttering around in her hands.

"Isn't it cute?" I asked.

"Yeah and it tickles." She said opening her hands letting the butterfly fly out of her grip.

"Do you like to catch bugs?" Neal asked.

"Not all bugs..." Olivia said.

"You remember, she doesn't like spiders." I said.

"Yeah, spiders are icky!" Olivia said.

"What about crickets?" Neal asked.

"Crickets and grass hoppers are okay...I love Jimmy the Cricket from Pinocchio." Olivia said.

"He is an awesome cricket." Neal said.

"You like Pinocchio?" I asked.

"Who doesnt?" Neal asked shrugging as we headed up the steps to my apartment building.

"Do you want to watch it with us? We have it don't we mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe, but Neal has work tomorrow." I said.

"I can stay for a while if you don't mind." Neal said.

"If you want..." I said smiling as I opened the door for Olivia and Neal, I walked in behind them making sure it shut.

"I'll race you up the stairs." Neal said as him and Olivia begun running up the stairs to the fourth floor, I walked up behind them seeing them at the fourth floor.

"Who won?" I asked.

"I did..." Olivia said giggling as Neal was hunched over leaning against his knees seeming out of breath.

"I...never...ran...up...that...many...stairs...before." He said as I tried not to laugh when we headed down the hallway to our apartment where I unlocked the door letting them in before I closed the door locking all the locks and Olivia went into the bathroom and I set her backpack aside.

"You want some water?" I asked going to the kitchen part of the apartment grabbing two cups setting them down.

"Please." Neal said as he looked at the stuff on the fridge as I pulled down a third cup, "You have my business card still?" Neal asked pulling it from under the magnet.

"I don't have your number memorized." I said as I went to the fridge standing beside him opening the fridge slightly pulling out water and milk. I poured milk into one glass and water into the others, I went back to the fridge where Neal was still looking at the stuff I had hung up on the fridge that Olivia had done in school when the bathroom door opened. "I poured you some milk." I said taking the milk over to the coffee table where Olivia sat down across from it on the bed.

"Do you put everything on your fridge?" Neal asked.

"Not everything, your not on the fridge are you?" I asked giggling as I handed him his cup of water before I turned around leaning against the sink watching my daughter gulp down her milk.

"I don't think a magnet could hold me up..." Neal said.

"If it could, I would be impressed." I said smiling as I took a sip of my water.

"I would be too." Neal I walked over to sit beside her and Neal wasn't far behind me where he stood beside where I stood watching me cross her t's for her.

"Can we watch Pinocchio?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." I said as I climbed onto the bed pulling out the movie from the cabinet above the bed and stood up.

"I can do it." Neal said as he helped me climb off the bed.

"Thanks." I said as I handed him the movie, Neal put the movie into the VCR we had and begun rewinding it.

"May we have a snack with the movie?" Olivia asked.

"You can have 3 cookies." I said pulling down the Oreo's that Neal had bought us weeks ago, I was trying to make it last. I pulled down a plate putting 9 cookies on it before putting the Oreo's up and brought the plate over to the coffee table when Neal pushed play. I sat down beside Neal, he wrapped his arm around me and it landed on my hip as Olivia leant forward grabbing a cookie as we watched the previews before the movie played and Olivia was fast asleep slightly half way after the movie was finished. Neal moved Olivia's head off his lap and helped lay her head onto the pillow that was on the other side of me.

"I should get home..." Neal said.

"You sure? You can stay the night if you want..." I said sticking my hands in my pockets looking down at my feet..

"Where would I sleep?" Neal asked.

"In the bed with Olivia and I..." I said.

"Will there be room?" Neal asked.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked in an offended way.

"Nothing...I just don't want you to feel obligated to let me sleep in the same bed as you." Neal said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm not...I just don't want to be alone tonight." I said.

"I'll stay then..." Neal said smiling as he leant forward pressing his lips against my forehead as we both climbed into the bed trying not to wake Olivia, he wrapped his arm around my waist holding me to his embrace and I felt safe being wrapped in his arms and in his embrace. We each slept peacefully until his phone went off the next morning.

"Neal." I said rolling over groggily and half asleep still shaking him.

"What?" Neal asked.

"Your phone." I said as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, it didn't disturb Olivia at all and he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Neal asked half asleep, "Peter, it's too early...no I'm not coming over for breakfast to discuss the file...No, I won't be late nor leave early...bye Peter." Neal said finally hanging up.

"Was that Elizabeth's husband?" I asked resting a hand on his chest that was covered by his shirt.

"Yeah...I should get going, I need to change unless if he will be suspicious more than he is." Neal said.

"Okay..." I said as I sat up climbing out of the bed with Neal opening the door with him ruffling his hair trying to make it less like he just woke up. "Thanks for staying the night..." I said hugging him.

"No problem...I'll stop by your work tonight..." Neal said as his arms snaked around my hips from the hug position before he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Okay..." I said smiling as his hands slowly slipped from their spots on my hips as he headed down the hallway to the stairs, he turned back smiling before he headed down the stairs and I went back into my room waking Olivia for our morning rituals to get her to school on time.


	13. Chapter 13

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**March 14th, Olivia's Birthday Party-**

**Leslie's Point of View-**

Over the last two weeks, Olivia was getting more and more excited for her birthday and party. Neal and I took turns watching Olivia so we could go buy her a gift for her birthday. Not only that, Neal and I have spent a lot more time together and spent more nights at each others houses. I went to Olivia's school seeing Neal already there wearing a birthday hat and holding two in his hands, I chuckled as I walked closer.

"What's the deal with the hat?" I asked.

"I thought it was obvious..." Neal said.

"It is..." I said smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his embrace pressing his lips against mine for a kiss, when the kiss broke I kissed him back before I went to standing beside him.

"Here, you got to wear one." Neal said handing me one and I rolled my eyes as I put it on as well when the bell rung seeing the kids running out, Olivia ran out and her face was priceless when she saw us with the hats on. She ran up to us and Neal helped her put the hat on.

"Is my party ready?" Olivia asked.

"You got one and a half hours until your party." I said.

"But we are going to go help Elizabeth set up, Peter is still at work." Neal said.

"I hope he likes me..." I said.

"He will...but don't worry if he doesn't, he never likes the girls I'm around..." Neal said.

"Why's that?" Olivia asked.

"He usually thinks their bad influences, but your not a bad influence are you?" Neal asked as he picked Olivia up setting her on his hip.

"No, I'm not bad...I'm a good girl." Olivia said.

"That you are...tomorrow your 7, are you excited?" Neal asked.

"Yes! 7 is better than 6." Olivia said.

"Is it?" Neal asked as Olivia begun to explain to Neal why 7 was better than 6 until we arrived to Elizabeth's house where we walked up the steps seeing a sign that says 'In backyard, come on in.' Neal opened the door setting Olivia down letting her walk for herself, "Elizabeth, we're here." Neal said loudly.

"Hey guys, just in time...I got to go pick up the cake and the last minute foods, can you guys finish decorating? I love the hats..." Elizabeth said smiling as she leant over the island grabbing her keys and purse.

"No problem..." I said.

"Thanks, everything is out there, Neal if you can start working at that grill." Elizabeth said as she rushed towards the door.

"Olivia, why don't you work on your homework and we will be out back." I said.

"I can't work on my homework, I'm too excited." Olivia said.

"You have to do your homework before your party." I said as she grumbled as she grabbed her bag from me going to the table that Elizabeth and Peter had in their house, Neal and I went into the other room grabbing the wrapped presents seeing that there was one extra one. "Who is this from?" I asked pulling out the gift.

"Mozzie wanted to pitch in." Neal said.

"How is Mozzie? I haven't seen him in a few weeks." I said as we both stood up trying to sneak out without Olivia seeing the gifts.

"He's busy working on our next 'project.'" Neal said.

"I thought you wanted to end your criminal ways?"

"I never said I would...I just cut down some..." Neal said as we went out back setting the gifts down on the table that already had one present on it.

"I'm guessing this is from Elizabeth, she really didn't have to." I said as we then grabbed the table cloth unfolding it putting it under the gifts and begun the organization and decoration process.

"Whoa!" Olivia said as I looked over seeing my daughter standing in the door way with her mouth open in shock.

"You like it?" Neal asked.

"Like it? I love it!" She said running out and up to the Hannah Montana pinata that was now hanging in the tree.

"I'm back!" Elizabeth yelled from inside the house, we walked towards the house helping unpack the groceries, she put the cake and ice cream in the freezer and fridge to keep cool as we took out the other food for people to eat when they arrived or thoroughout the party.

"I'll go start the grill and bar-be-queing these hamburgers and hot dogs." Neal said as he grabbed the meat leaning over giving me a quick kiss before he went out back to begin that.

"What can I do?" Olivia asked.

"You and I are going to go get you dressed into your birthday dress...Leslie, can you finish taking this food out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah..." I said as Olivia excitedly went with Elizabeth upstairs to change into her birthday dress that I have yet to see when I went outback putting the food on the food table.

"What is Elizabeth and Olivia doing?" Neal asked when I walked up to him as he was setting the hamburgers onto the grill.

"Getting Olivia into her birthday dress..." I said when Neal wrapped his empty arm around me holding me near him watching the meat cook.

"She has a birthday dress?" Neal asked.

"I guess..." I said shrugging when the doorbell rung.

"The guests shall start arriving." Neal said when I gave him a quick kiss before I went inside and to the door looking through their peep hole recognizing the kid as Olivia's classmate letting them in along with their parents showing them outback where the kid begun chasing the dog and Neal and I struck up a conversation with the parents until the next person arrived. One by one everyone begun to arrive, Elizabeth and Olivia finally came downstairs and outback.

"Wow, that is a lot of people..." Olivia said.

"Your beautiful Olivia, I love the tiara." Neal said.

"Me too...I'm a princess today." Olivia said playing with the edge of her dress.

"Your always a princess." Neal said as Olivia smiled at that comment.

"May I go play?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you want birthday girl." I said as she ran off to play with her classmates and the other parents were talking.

"How's things going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good, I think there should be 4 more people that had RSVP'd." Neal said.

"Okay, I'm going to go make the punch." Elizabeth said as she went back inside.

"We should check the meat." I said.

"Oh crap." Neal said as we went to the grill, luckily they weren't burnt that bad, I held out the plate for Neal as he pulled the last of the meat off the grill. I carried the meat over to the food table setting it far enough in so the dog couldn't reach it.

"Is dinner ready?" Olivia asked running up to the table with a few of her friends.

"Yeah, Elizabeth is making punch right now." I said.

"I'm hungry." Her classmate said as I begun handing out plates and helping them make their plates, Neal came over when he finished turning the grill off helping me make rest of the plates. We then walked around handing out plates of food to parents before we made our own plates standing aside talking to a couple parents when Elizabeth walked out with a male following behind her that looked like her husband.

"Is that Peter?" I asked shocked, I thought I knew him from seeing his picture but thought nothing of it but now that I am seeing him in person I now know where I know him from, I was trying to act normal and like I didn't know who he was.

"Yeah, that's Peter." Neal said waving for them to come over, Peter walked over and Elizbeth set the punch onto the table before she joined us. "Peter, this is my girlfriend Leslie, Leslie this is Peter." Neal said introducing us, I cautousily stuck my hand out to shake his smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Finally I get to meet you, but I feel like I've met you before." Peter said.

"I doubt it." I said getting uncomfortable and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear nervously.

"Hm, you sure we haven't met?" Peter asked.

"Peter, you've never met her before." Neal said.

"Yeah...which one is the birthday girl?" Peter asked as I looked around the yard seeing my daughter now playing pin the tail on the donkey with fellow classmates and another parent supervising.

"The black haired girl with the tiara and blindfold on..." I said pointing towards that area.

"Oh...she's precious." He said.

"Thanks..." I said.

"Peter, can you come help me with the pinata?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah sweetie, be back." Peter said as he went with Elizabeth to do the rope on the pinata and Elizabeth went to get the bat, I stood aside watching this and trying not to think of what was to come after tonight. The party was a good turn out, everyone seemed to have a good time and the party ended up ending earlier than 6, but by the time we helped cleaning up it was about 6ish.

"You guys want to stay for a little while longer?" Elizabeth asked.

"I got to get her home, she has school tomorrow and tomorrow is her big 7th birthday." I said running my hands through her hair.

"At least take home the left over cake, if you don't I will have to finish it and I don't need that." Peter said chuckling.

"Why don't we split it?" I said.

"Sounds good..." Peter said as they put half of the cake onto a paper plate for us to take home with us, Neal helped gather all of Olivia's presents and candy she had gathered from the pinata.

"Mom, I don't feel good." Olivia said.

"You ate too much didn't you?" I asked picking her up.

"Yes." She said as she had tears in her eyes, which is a good sign that she was truly sick. I held her in my grip, she rested her head on my shoulder and I carried as much as I could in the other hand.

"Thanks for everything, what do you say Olivia?" I asked, Olivia sat up and looked at Peter and Elizabeth.

"Thank you Peter and Elizabeth." Olivia said.

"Your very welcome." Elizabeth said.

"Come on, let's get her home." Neal said.

"See you bright and early Neal, you better not be late." Peter said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Whatever." Neal said as he opened the front door for us and walked us home, Neal opened our apartment door and I laid Olivia down now that she was asleep. I set down the stuff in my hands before grabbing a bucket and putting it next to the bed for her.

"Thank you Neal." I said helping him setting the things down.

"No problem, why don't I take Olivia out to Chuck E. Cheese to celebrate her birthday while your working?" Neal asked.

"We'll see." I said not knowing what to say.

"I'll come by your work tomorrow, good night." Neal said before he leant forward pressing his lips to mine, our kiss broke and I leant forward pressing my lips against his wrapping my hand around his neck holding his face there to continue our kiss. I felt his tongue begging for entrance, I slightly opened my lips letting his tongue into my mouth to let our tongues dance when I heard my daughter begin rolling over and I quickly stopped our make-out session.

"Good night." I said as I walked with him to the door wiping my mouth, I opened the door watching him walk out and turn to look back at me. He leant forward pressing his lips against mine for one more quick kiss.

"I love you..." Neal said which caught me off guard and didn't know what to say.

"I...I...I love you too..." I said unsure of how to say it and hard to believe that either one of us said it. Neal smiled before he headed towards the stairs heading down them to go home. I went back into my apartment locking all the locks cleaning up all the things that Neal and I just carried home before I pulled out the manila folders that I keep hidden from my daughter so she won't read up on her grandfather, I looked through the folder finding what I was looking for, written on the page was 'FBI Agent/Detective: Peter Burke.' My mouth dropped but kept trying to tell myself that I was wrong, I went up to the fridge pulling off Elizabeth's business card seeing her last name was Burke which only meant that her husband's last name must be Burke as well. This only meant one thing, Peter was the man that was working my dad's case and it only means soon enough he will catch me for the things I have done in my past due to my dad. I ran a hand through my hair as I begun pacing and thinking to myself. 'Shit...shit...shit! I don't want to move again...I don't want to move Olivia again...he knows who I am...dad, I hope you know what your doing to me...wait, Neal works with Peter, if Peter works with FBI, is Neal lying to me?' I thought as I heard Olivia moaning, I quickly shoved the folder away going to my daughter as she begun to get sick into the bucket. Right now that is back burner, I think tomorrow I will begin the process of getting us out of here before Peter figures it out, if he was able to figure out my dad's case and that means he can get me.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Olivia's Birthday!**

**Leslie's Point of View-**

I stood outside my daughters school keeping an eye open for anyone that was suspicious. All day today I have been always looking over my shoulder afraid that any minute I will get caught by the FBI, it's only matter of time for Peter to put two and two together. I was afraid that they will get me before I was able to get out of the city. I haven't begun to think about Neal, I didn't know how to tell him that I know he is an FBI agent. He will probably ask how I know that him and Peter are with the FBI. If he is with the FBI, why hasn't he turned me in yet for my criminal activities? I was thinking to myself while keeping an eye open for people that were out of the ordinary until I saw my daughter running down the stairs up to me smiling wearing the tiara still.

"How was your birthday?" I asked.

"We made a cake in class and they sung me happy birthday..." Olivia said as I picked her up carrying her as she told me about her day as we walked to my work. I set her down in a seat at the bar before I walked around pulling on the pink apron to do my last shift at this restaurant.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl." Melanie said walking up carrying a cupcake with a candle in it.

"You made that for me?" Olivia asked excitedly

"The cook and I made it for the birthday girl, make a wish..." Melanie said lighting the candle that was in the cupcake, Olivia thought for a moment before she blew the candle out.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked.

"If I tell you, then it won't come true." Olivia said.

"Your very wise." Melanie said. I went to work trying to put this whole situation in the back of my mind but everytime the door opened I got scared that it was a cop or an agent coming to arrest me. The door opened, I looked up from the reciept I was just putting up seeing Neal walking in with a big smile. I stiffened up not knowing what to say nor do, and wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him because I know he must have been lying to me this whole time.

"Hey sweetie." Neal said walking over to the counter, he went to lean over to kiss me.

"Not at work, I got customers." I said walking away to take care of a table, Neal sat beside Olivia, I was trying not to show that I was worried or give off any vibes that something was wrong. I tried to not let my emotions show so I tried to ignore Neal as much as I could until my shift ended.

"Are you okay? It felt as if you have been ignoring me all night..." Neal said as he held Olivia in his grip and holding my hand.

"Yeah...fine." I lied pushing a strand of hair behind my ear as he walked me home, we talked about Olivia's birthday and other things, for once I didn't think about the FBI or having to leave tomorrow after Olivia got out of school. Neal laid Olivia down in the bed before we went out into the hallway to not wake her.

"Good night Leslie, you up for a date tomorrow? I was thinking, me and you alone..." He said as his hand ran through my hair.

"We'll see...what about Olivia?" I asked.

"I'm sure June won't mind watching her for one night." Neal said.

"We'll see." I said as he smiled, we met in the middle for a kiss that was the most passionate of yet, I knew that I would miss those kisses. I watched Neal walking to the stairs for the last time, I went back into the room finding my way around the dark room pulling out the bus map and times trying to find where we could go not finding the perfect place to go. I put the map up before I laid down cuddling with my daughter for the last time in this apartment. The next morning, I woke up earlier making pancakes for the first time ever at this apartment before I woke Olivia up.

"You made pancakes? You never make pancakes." Olivia said.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you." I said as I set the plate with a pancake down on the table in front of Olivia.

"Are we moving again?" Olivia asked sadden.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I asked.

"Everytime we have to move, you always make me pancakes...why do we have to move mom? I am almost done with kindergarten, you and Neal like each other, you work, what is wrong here?" Olivia asked.

"This isn't where we are supposed to be...we need to leave before something bad happens." I said.

"Like what mommy?" Olivia asked.

"I'm too afraid to even think about it Olivia, just eat your pancakes and I promise this is the last time until you graduate." I said hoping that I could keep that promise for good this time. Olivia ate her pancakes in a sad manner, she didn't even eat all the pancake before she slowly got dressed and didn't want to go to school. I walked with her to school, I went with her into the school and I went to the office telling them that Olivia and I were to be moving, they gave me her kindergarten certificate saying that she had finished and graduated since she only had three months left and won't miss much. I walked out of the school holding that in my hand proudly, I was a proud parent that my daughter just pretty much graduated kindergarten, one step closer to her official graduation day. I walked home going up to my apartment packing up as much as I could and all the most important things including my dad's case file before I did trips to the dumpster throwing away the things I couldn't carry with me on our move which took me long enough to where it was time to go get Olivia. I put the two duffel bags over my shoulder going down the four flights of stairs going to the front desk turning in my keys and signing all the paperwork I needed to before I left the building for the last time. I walked to my daughters school where Olivia slowly walked down the stairs and up to me.

"May we go say good-bye to Neal mom?" Olivia asked, I looked down at her seeing that she has been crying today, I knew that she had her attachment issues and I also feel that Neal would need a good-bye rather than hearing from the apartment manager that I moved or worry about me from just getting up and leaving without telling anyone, especially since I haven't told anyone.

"Yes, we can go say good-bye to Neal." I said knowing this was going to be rough, we walked to Neal's house being let in by June.

"Hey guys, Neal's not home yet but your welcome to come in and wait for him, I'll go make us some tea." June said as she shut the door behind us.

"I have to use the bathroom." Olivia said.

"Alright..." I said as I led her upstairs to Neal's loft where Olivia took her backpack off going into the bathroom, I pulled off the two duffel bags looking around Neal's apartment seeing the filmstrip of us three from one of our dates. I heard a knock at the door, I turned around expecting to see June only to see Peter standing in the doorway.

"Peter..." I said shocked backing up some knowing that this was the moment.

**Peter's Point of View-**

After Neal left with Leslie and her daughter, I took another swig of my beer trying to think where I have seen her before.

"I know her...I don't know how, but I know her." I said.

"Peter, you see a lot of people everyday with your job, you have probably seen her while doing one of your cases...she does work at a restaurant, maybe you went by her restaurant..." Elizabeth said putting a cover over the cake before putting it in the fridge.

"I don't go to restaurants while on shift and none of my cases have involved a restaurant..." I said.

"It'll come to you, don't think about it too hard..." Elizabeth said kissing my cheek before she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. Rest of the night, I kept trying to put my finger on where I have seen her but I think Elizabeth was onto something, maybe I have seen her during one of my cases, but which case? When I got to work the next morning, I pulled up all my cases on my computer going through each one individually and none of them had anyone named Leslie in it nor did any of the people look like her.

"Hey boss, here are rest of the files you have asked for." Diana said carrying in a box filled with files setting it on my desk.

"Thanks Diana." I said as I begun to shuffle through them.

"Do you need any help boss?" Diana asked.

"No thanks, I got it." I said as she nodded walking out of the room, I lost track of time because by the time I got half way through the box I leant back in my chair and out of the corner of my eye I noticed how dark it already was outside. "What time is it?" I asked checking my watch seeing that I had missed dinner. "Crap..." I said calling Elizabeth.

"Your late." Elizabeth said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said.

"Are you on the way home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm packing up right now..." I said as I begun tossing the files into the box putting the top on it before shutting the light off walking out of the office with it.

"Alright, I'll re-heat dinner." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, love you." I said.

"Love you too." Elizabeth said as I hung up my phone leaving the office heading home, when I got there I carried the box of files into the house. "You look overloaded with work." Elizabeth said setting the plates down on the table. I set the box onto the coffee table for me to look over after we ate.

"Sort of, when you said that I may have seen Leslie while working one of my cases so I am going over each one of my cases to see if anything jogs my memory." I said as I sat down across from my wife.

"Anything yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet...you know how many cases I worked?"

"Too many." Elizabeth said smiling, "Would you like some help?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nah, thanks though..." I said as we ate dinner discussing our work days until we finished dinner, I got up going to the couch pulling out the files I already looked through than begun looking over the files when I reached to the last two files in the box and my 3rd beer.

"Sweetie, are you coming to bed?" Elizabeth asked from the stairs, I looked over seeing her half asleep and I checked my watch seeng it was midnight.

"Yeah, these last two can wait until morning..." I said standing up and joining my wife in bed sleeping 6 hours until we got up to start our day over again. I sat at the dining room table eating my bowl of cereal and drinking my coffee as I looked over the last two case files, the last one was still an open case.

"What case is that?" Elizabeth asked sipping at her coffee.

"Keller's..." I said.

"I thought you were still working on that one." Elizabeth said.

"It's still an open case...did you know he has a daughter?" I asked now reading the amount of dependents he had and who it was.

"He does? How old?" Elizabeth asked as intrigued as I am.

"I don't know, but its a she named Sarah Keller..." I said.

"Does that name sound familiar?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, I think I will have to do further investigating on her." I said.

"It's a lead...what about all the other cases?" Elizabeth asked looking over to the box.

"All the other cases are too recent, and all their children are too young to be Leslie." I said looking over to the box of cases as well.

"Well, have fun at work sweetie, I have an early appointment today." Elizabeth said standing up leaning over kissing me on the lips before she headed out of the house and I wasn't that far behind her heading back to the headquarters. I headed up to my office typing the name Sarah Keller into our database, it didn't take long for the profile to pop up and she had a history herself of crimes she had commited along with crimes that she is supposed to be charged with but hasn't been found yet. I went to her mug shot instantly seeing Leslie's face staring back at me.

"I knew I knew her..." I said snapping my fingers, I looked out not seeing Neal and I smiled as I got up heading out of the office heading to the apartment building that I assumed she was to be living at being let in by the apartment manager. "Have you seen her?" I asked holding up her mug shot.

"She just left like an half hour ago...she had her belongings with her." He stated.

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked.

"No sir." He said as I nodded heading back out knowing she must be heading to the school then possibly Neals so I just went straight to Neal's place. I knocked on the front door, June opened the door.

"Hey Peter, Neal's not here..." June said.

"Is Leslie here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, I was just making us tea." June said.

"Okay, thanks..." I said stepping into her house and up the stairs going to Neal's loft seeing Leslie standing there looking at a filmstrip of photos on the fridge. I lightly knocked on the door, she turned around to see me and she backed up a step shocked.

"Peter..." She said.

"Hi Sarah..." I said smiling.

"You figured it out..." She said.

"I'm smart, I was smart enough to catch Neal, I can catch anyone."

"Catch Neal?" Sarah asked even more shocked.

"You didn't know that he was a criminal only working with me with a tracking anklet?" I said.

"No..." She said as I could tell she was upset and shocked.

"Sarah, I hate doing this but your under the arrest for embezzling $1 billion out of the United States." I said walking up to her, she turned around willingly letting me handcuff her, I begun to recite her Maranda Rights. "Whatever you will say can and will be held against you, do you have anything you would like to say?" I asked.

"Moo!" She said loudly.

"Moo?" I asked confused.

"Moo!" She said as I dragged her out of Neal's loft and out of June's house passing June.

"Peter, what are you doing? Where are you taking her?" June asked.

"June, it's fine. Tell Neal moo." Sarah said walking passed her.

"Peter, wait until Neal finds out." June said mad and upset.


	15. Chapter 15

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Leslie/Sarah's Point of View-**

I heard a knocking turning around seeing Peter knowing this was it and I backed up seeing him.

"Peter..." I said.

"Hi Sarah..." Peter said smiling.

"You figured it out..." I said knowing he would and haven't been called that name since I lived with my parents.

"I'm smart, I was smart enough to catch Neal, I can catch anyone."

"Catch Neal?" I asked even more shocked to hear that not knowing what he was talking about.

"You didn't know that he was a criminal only working with me with a tracking anklet?" Peter asked.

"No..." I said upset and shocked to hear this news, Neal was lying to me and I didn't know what more to be shocked at, him lying to me or Peter finally finding me.

"Sarah, I hate doing this but your under the arrest for embezzling $1 billion out of the United States." Peter said walking up to me, I turned around willingly letting him handcuff me, listening to him recite the Maranda Rights. "Whatever you will say can and will be held against you, do you have anything you would like to say?" Peter asked as I looked over seeing my daughter opening the bathroom door fixing her pants, she looked up seeing me.

"Moo!" I said loudly, Olivia's mouth dropped shocked and I can see she was about to cry.

"Moo?" Peter asked confused.

"Moo!" I said as Peter dragged me out of Neal's loft seeing Olivia running into the closet for her hiding spot and out of June's house passing June.

"Peter, what are you doing? Where are you taking her?" June asked.

"June, it's fine. Tell Neal moo." I said walking passed her.

"Peter, wait until Neal finds out." June said mad and upset.

"When he does, he can come see me." Peter said as he led me out of the house and to his car putting me in his backseat.

"What did Neal get arrested for?" I asked.

"A lot of things, but your record is more brightful on the money side...Neal is more of a goods type, mainly art work." Peter explained.

"How did he turn to work with you?" I asked.

"I promised him he will be out of jail, but he had to wear a tracking anklet so I can keep an eye on where he is at all times and help us with the criminology and find the criminals." Peter explained.

"Oh...how long am I looking at?" I asked.

"Quite a while..." Peter said as I went quiet looking out the window hoping for the best until Peter took me to the jail house and helped me through the checking in process.

**Neal's Point of View-**

I left work late to go do lunch with Leslie and Olivia, I missed them at the school so I went back to my place where Mozzie caught up with me.

"The suit took Leslie, what'd she do?" Mozzie said out of breath and scared.

"What? Did he have Olivia?" I asked.

"No, she was in handcuffs, he arrested Leslie..." Mozzie said as we ran to the house and inside.

"June!" I yelled.

"Neal, just in time, Peter just came in here and arrested Leslie, I can't find Olivia." June said.

"She's still here?" I asked.

"Somewhere...Leslie wanted me to tell you 'moo.'" June said when it hit me, I ran upstairs and into my loft seeing their bags.

"Olivia? It's Neal..." I said trying to act calm not knowing why Leslie was arrested heading to my closet hearing her sniffing up tears, I pushed my clothes out of the way seeing Olivia curled up in a ball crying, "Olivia, come on out..." I said squatting down sticking my arms out, she ran out and into my embrace crying on my shoulder. I stood up holding her close to my embrace as I carried her downstairs.

"You found her, thank god!" June said.

"Did Peter say why she was arrested?" Mozzie asked.

"No, nothing..." June said.

"I'm going to go talk to Elizabeth, see what she knows." I said.

"I'm coming with, let me get my coat." June said as she went to get her coat, I tried to calm down Olivia but it wasn't working. We all walked down to Elizabeth and Peter's house being let in by Elizabeth that was on her lunch break.

"Hey guys..." Elizabeth said shocked, "Aw, what's wrong Olivia?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your husband arrested Leslie, do you know why and where he's at?" I asked.

"He's still at work, I don't know why he arrested her...I can watch Olivia while you go straighten this out." Elizabeth asked.

"No offense Mrs. Suit, but I think you would be the last person she would want to be with." Mozzie said.

"Your probably right." Elizabeth said.

"He still at work?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Elizabeth said feeling bad, we walked back to the FBI headquarters and the moment Olivia saw Peter she started crying more.

"Come here sweetie." June said taking Olivia from my embrace taking her to my desk trying to calm her down, the poor girl saw her mom get arrested on top of her attachment issues. I stormed up to Peter's office slamming the door behind me.

"Why the hell did you arrest Leslie? The day after her daughters birthday Peter?" I asked slamming my hand down on his desk.

"She's not a 'Leslie.' Her real name is Sarah Keller, and she was wanted...she is where she needs to be." Peter said.

"What are you saying?" I asked confused at his statement.

"Look!" Peter said opening the case file seeing Leslie's mug shot seeing that he was right.

"What was she wanted for?" I asked picking it up.

"Helping her father steal money and embezzling it out of the country...she has done her time for older things, she hasn't done much since she was 20. She was very well at hiding..." Peter said.

"Where is she at now?" I asked.

"In the womens ward in the jail." Peter said.

"I'm still mad at you..." I said storming out going up to Mozzie and June with a calmer Olivia, I grabbed Olivia's hand heading out and towards the jail that I was held in before Peter gave me the deal. We stood outside the entrance of the jail, I looked over to Mozzie and June, "Mozzie, why don't you go get the kit?" I asked.

"Right, the kit..." Mozzie said getting the drift of what kit I was talking about.

"I'll go home and I'll unpack Olivia's things." June said.

"Okay..." I said as June and Mozzie was headed to their different destinations.


	16. Chapter 16

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Neal's Point of View-**

I led Olivia into the jail where I flashed my FBI pass and signed Olivia onto the guest list.

"Who are you here for?" The security guard asked.

"Sarah Keller." I said, it was weird to say that name and she went over her walkie-talkie to another security guard to bring her to the open area to see her guests. She then walked us over to the metal detectors, I put my things aside walking through first and did the spread eagle letting them pat me down and search my shoes before Olivia walked through grabbing onto me tightly, I held onto her hand as they patted her down and searched her shoes before the security guard escorted us to the area looking through the glass at the empty tables besides the one where Sarah was now sitting, she stood up when she saw me and we stopped at the door. "Olivia, why don't you stay here with the nice security guard while I talk to your mom?" I asked.

"Okay..." Olivia said as the security guard grabbed Olivia's hand as I went into the open area.

"Neal...what are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see me.

"I'm here to talk to you...why did you lie to me?" I asked as I sat down across from her and she sat back down.

"I couldn't trust anyone with this...anyone could be, what's that word, an FBI agent..." She said.

"I'm not an FBI agent..."

"Then explain why you work with Peter, wait he already told me that you are only out of jail because your wearing a tracking anklet so they knew where I was all the time..." She said mad and upset, she got up walking to the window.

"I didn't want to lie to you, but if I told you that I worked as a criminal consultant for the FBI and was wearing an anklet I was afraid you would leave, would you of stayed with me if I told you the truth?" I asked standing up heading towards her.

"Probably not...would you of stayed if I said I was wanted?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah, I was once in this same jail and I know what it's like to be wanted...how many times have you moved or changed your name?" I asked.

"I've changed my name quite a few times, I started with a name starting with A and I got to Leslie, take a guess..." She said as we went back to the table where we sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Matthew Keller's daughter?"

"Why does it matter? I wanted to leave that name behind, I don't want to be considered a Keller anymore...I disowned my dad the day that I became wanted for that favor..." She said.

"That is understandable...let me talk to Peter and see what kind of deal he can get you..." I said.

"Thanks Neal!" She said leaning over the table giving me a hug.

"Can we start over?" I asked.

"I would like that...Sarah." She said sticking her hand out smiling.

"Neal." I said smiling as I shook her hand, "I have someone that wants to see you..." I said standing up going to the door opening it, "Come on in..." I said as Olivia walked in seeing Sarah.

"Mom!" Olivia said running to Sarah, Sarah climbed out of her chair falling to her knees with tears running our of her eyes hugging her daughter, and she picked her daughter up as she stood up.

"Thanks Neal." Sarah said holding her daughter to her embrace wiping at her eyes.

"No problem." I said.

"Mom, why are you here?" Olivia asked.

"I did something bad and I have to do my time..." Sarah said.

"She won't be here long Olivia..." I said.

"Where will I go mommy if your here?" Olivia asked.

"Your staying with me and June, June is unpacking your stuff right now and getting a room ready for you..." I said.

"Really?" Olivia asked looking to me, I nodded and Olivia stopped crying allowing a smile creep onto her face.

"Yep..." I said.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked running her hand through her daughters hair.

"Yes mommy..." Olivia said.

"I'm proud of you for hiding like you did..." Sarah said hugging Olivia again.

"You said the word." Olivia said.

"You remember and knew what to do." I said as I sat down and Sarah pulled Olivia onto her lap as she sat across from me. We spent a couple of hours in there so Sarah could spend a few hours with her daughter before the security guard came in.

"Sorry to interrupt this family moment, visiting hours are over." She said.

"Okay, Olivia behave for Neal and June, go to school tomorrow and I love you!" Sarah said hugging her daughter tightly seeing tears running out of her eyes again.

"I love you too mommy, may I come by tomorrow to see you?" Olivia asked.

"It's up to Neal." Sarah said looking to me.

"Yes, we'll come see Sarah tomorrow during visiting hours." I said as I stood up across from Sarah and Olivia, Sarah hugged Olivia tightly one more time and kissed her on her forehead before she stood up.

"Thank you Neal..." Sarah said.

"No need...I love you Sarah..." I said leaning forward giving her a kiss on the lips before I grabbed Olivia's hand heading to the door.

"Neal..." Sarah said, I stopped turning to look back at her, "I love you too." She said smiling, I couldn't help but to smile as well walking out of the room holding onto Olivia's hand as we walked out of the jail heading back to my place.

"June, we're home." I said as we went into the house.

"How is she?" June asked.

"She's in good spirits, she was happy to see Olivia." I said.

"I made dinner, are you hungry Olivia?" June asked.

"Yes." Olivia said as June grabbed onto Olivia's hand leading her to the dining room, I watched them and waited until they got into the other room before I turned around heading back out the door going to Peter's house to deal with this right now. I went up to the door knocking on the door when Elizabeth answered it.

"Hey Neal, come on in." Elizabeth said, I stepped in seeing Peter at the dining room table.

"Sorry to interrupt dinner but I couldn't wait..." I said.

"What is it Neal?" Peter asked, I walked over to the table sitting down across from him.

"You have to make a deal and get Sarah out of there and if not I WILL cut my anklet and break Sarah out of jail..." I said as Peter chuckled before he made eye contact with me seeing how serious I was and how angry I was about this whole situation.

"Your serious...I will see what I can do tomorrow."

"No, tonight...she's Keller's daughter Peter and he is still at large...if you don't get her out by tomorrow morning, me AND her will be out of here, it took you how long to find me the first time? Just imagine how long it will take for you to find both of us..." I said standing up.

"Neal..." Peter said.

"Do it Peter...night Elizabeth." I said walking out of the house hoping that Peter can get it done. I went back to my place letting the night sky and cool air cool me down, I stood outside the house for a little while letting my emotions out before I walked in seeing Olivia and June in the living room area watching Disney channel together.

"Neal, there is a plate for you in the fridge, you just have to heat it up." June said.

"Thanks June." I said as I went into the kitchen heating up the plate eating the dinner looking at the clock seeing it was Olivia's bedtime soon. I washed the dish before I walked back out to the living room area leaning against the door frame and staring at Olivia, she looked like her mom and I don't know why I was so blind of how much Leslie, I mean Sarah looked like her dad, why didn't I know? "Olivia, it's bed time." I said.

"Good night June." She said hugging June before she stood up walking over to me, I held onto her hand as we walked upstairs and into the guest room that was set up for Olivia to stay.

"Why don't you change into the pair of pajamas that June set out and I will go get a book for us to read." I said.

"Okay." Olivia said as I walked out of the room letting her change, I went into my room grabbing a book that we haven't read yet carrying it back to her room. I knocked on the door before I opened the door seeing Olivia already laying in the bed, I walked in sitting on the edge of the bed leaning back bringing my legs up and leant over her head so we could both see the book as I read it out loud. I got half way through the book looking down at Olivia seeing her eyes shut and she was cuddled to my side. I closed the book setting that on my lap watching her sleep for a little while before I slowly slid out of her grip before turning on the night light and turning off the lights before I walked out of the room leaving the door open for her. I went into my room putting that book up seeing her backpack along with two duffel bags still on the ground, I picked up her backpack going through the paperwork seeing papers Sarah was supposed to sign but I signed it for her, and I wrote a note explaining the situation, but not the whole situation, I felt they didn't need to know Sarah was in jail. I heard my door open, I turned around seeing Mozzie sliding in and shutting the door quietly behind him carrying the kit that I told him to get.

"I got it, this shall have everything we need to get her out..." Mozzie said as he walked over setting the kit down opening it and we both begun pulling things out examining each thing.

"I went and talked to Peter..."

"Why did you go talk to the suit? This is in our area of expertese." Mozzie said.

"I trust him in doing the right thing and I gave him until morning, if not then this plan is on...my only worry is that I don't know if there is any difference between the male ward and the female ward...from the looks there were very few..." I said as Mozzie and I begun to draw up exit routes for her and packing up the tools that I would be able to sneak into the facility for her to use if need be. I memorized the escape route, Mozzie passed out on the couch as we were going over it and I found myself falling under the spell of sleep, I checked my watch seeing just how late it was before setting my alarm to get up in time to get Olivia up and ready for school..


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Peter's Point of View-**

I went home after work knowing that there wasn't much more to do today, Neal was gone for rest of the day at the jail with his girlfriend and pissed at me for doing my job. I walked into the house smelling dinner when I opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home." I said shutting the door.

"Oh, your home just in time...what happened today?" Elizabeth asked as she walked out of the kitchen setting the pot of food in the middle of the table for us to dish out our own food.

"Nothing much, just normal things..."

"You didn't go arresting people, perhaps someone that your partner is dating?" Elizabeth asked sitting down across from me.

"Yes, I arrested Leslie today..."

"How could you Peter? She was a great girl and she kept Neal out of trouble...when was the last time he acted up?" Elizabeth asked.

"It doesn't matter if he hasn't acted up lately or that she may have been a good influence on him, but it is my duty to arrest those that have done wrong and are wanted and that is exactly what I did today..." I said.

"What did she do to make herself wanted?"

"She is Keller's daughter, she stole and helped embezzle $1 billion out of the United States..." I said.

"Wow...what does Keller need with that money?" Elizabeth asked.

"That I don't know...but at least she is in jail where she is supposed to be..."

"Neal wasn't happy when he came by earlier...neither was Olivia..." Elizabeth said as I could tell she was upset about the news.

"Well, I'm sure that Olivia will be taken good care of..." I said knowing that Neal and June will take care of that little girl until Sarah would get out of jail. A knock came to the door, I looked to my wife who had the same expression as I did. "Are you expecting any guests?" I asked.

"No, you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No..." I said as Elizabeth got up going to the door, I watched as she looked through the peep hole looking back at me before she opened the door where I could see Neal on the other side.

"Hey Neal, come on in." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry to interrupt dinner but I couldn't wait..." Neal said.

"What is it Neal?" I asked standing up as Neal walked over to the table sitting down across from me and I sat back down.

"You have to make a deal and get Sarah out of there and if not I WILL cut my anklet and break Sarah out of jail..." Neal said, I chuckled thinking he was joking before making eye contact with Neal seeing how serious he was and how angry he was at me about this situation.

"Your serious?" I asked letting out a couple more chuckles before I went completely straight faced saying "I will see what I can do tomorrow."

"No, tonight...she's Keller's daughter Peter and he is still at large...if you don't get her out by tomorrow morning, me AND her will be out of here, it took you how long to find me the first time? Just imagine how long it will take for you to find both of us..." Neal said standing up.

"Neal..." I said trying to stop him to continue talking to him and try to talk this out.

"Do it Peter...night Elizabeth." Neal said walking out of the house, I felt bad because we haven't been able to talk this out and I may not want to consider him my friend but I hate seeing him mad at me even if it was part of my job to do so.

"Your going to do it right?" Elizabeth asked looking from the door where Neal just angrily exited to me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know..." I said stunned and taken aback from how Neal was acting.

"I think you need to get going on this deal...let's face it, that is the only option you have." Elizabeth said.

"It's not that easy though..." I said running my hands over my face imagining how much work I had to do tonight.

"Well, get working...I will get out of your way." Elizabeth said grabbing her plate and going into the other room as I went to my breifcase pulling out paperwork and blank pieces of paper writing up possible deals I can work with, I begun filling out the right paperwork that needed to be filled out in order to get Sarah out. I then searched through my contacts on my cell phone calling person after person that I needed to call not keeping track of time. The last person I had to call was my superior Mr. Hughes about getting this paperwork signed since all the other personnel I had contacted had approved of such deal and the go ahead, they told me to go ahead and drop by their offices to stamp off their area.

"Burke, you know what time it is?" Mr. Hughes said.

"Yes sir, but this is important." I said.

"It better be because it's past midnight..." Mr. Hughes said.

"I want talk to you about a deal I have been pitching about Sarah Keller."

"You just arrested her today Burke, isn't it kind of early to get her out of jail?"

"I know sir, but just hear me out...since she is the daughter of Keller, what if there is a way we let her out of jail on an anklet like Neal's and she helps us get to her dad since he is who we truly want?" I asked.

"Sounds good, but she has to have more than just an anklet, she's got to do community service or something to make up for the time she won't be making in jail..."

"Fine, 100 hours of community service?" I asked writing it down onto the sheet for me to bring with me.

"Sounds good, have the paperwork on my office first thing in the morning and I will get it approved." Mr. Hughes said before he hung up on me, I hung up my phone before I pulled out my laptop typing up the deal that we have all agreed on sending it to those that needed such copy and realized that I couldn't print it out here with Elizabeth being asleep upstairs so I put on a pot of coffee pouring it into a thermose taking it with me to the FBI headquarters where I printed all the copies I needed taking them with me putting them on the desks and stamping their approval with their custom made stamps they had in the proper section before going back to my office looking out over the empty headquarters. I begun reviewing what I needed for the next day of work trying not to fall asleep until Mr. Hughes came in at 7 AM. "You look tired." He said popping into my office getting me to jump forward from my reclined position.

"Yeah, was up all night getting all this paperwork done..." I said rubbing my face.

"Come to my office and I will approve it..." Mr. Hughes said as I stood up gathering all the paperwork taking it with me to his office where he looked it over signing the last spot that needed to be signed.

"Thanks sir..." I said walking out to my office grabbing what I needed, I made copies of all the paperwork to put in her file before I headed down to the jail getting past security showing it to the head security guard having him look it over and processing it before they brought Sarah to the open area, I turned around from looking out the window from where the sun was shining in from. I turned around seeing Sarah who looked just as tired as I was, "Morning Sarah..." I said as I headed towards the table that separated us, "Have a seat." I said pointing to the table with the file and she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously and an angry tone.

"Neal came by, he really does care about you..." I said smirking before I sat down.

"He doesn't say 'I love you' for no reason..." Sarah said.

"No, he seriously does...he hasn't acted this way about a girl in a while..."

"Thanks?" She said.

"Your a good influence on him and glad that he's hanging around you rather than some of the others that are here in New York..." I said as she gave me this weird look, "Right...why I'm here...I was able to negotiate a deal with a bail bonds, a judge, my boss, and a few other superiors to get you out of jail..." I said.

"Really? How?" She asked excitedly.

"You have to wear a tracking anklet like Neal's over the next year for close monitoring to make sure your not fleaing New York, you have to complete 100 hours of community service while keeping in contact with your payroll officer which will end up being me since I'm the one getting you out of here, and if you can help the FBI catch your dad." I said pulling out the deal that has been typed turning it around on the table for her to read over.

"I can deal with this...can I still have custody of Olivia?" She asked.

"Full custody, this won't affect your relationship with your daughter...I am sure that Neal, Elizabeth nor June would allow anything to happen to that girl..." I said.

"Good...I don't want Olivia involved with any of this..."

"You take the deal?" I asked.

"Yes..." Sarah said.

"This security guard will escort you back to your room where you will be allowed to change back to your normal clothes and processed out, I will then meet you at the end of processing where you will sign and fingerprint this contract in the presence of me, a judge and the security officer." I stated.

"Okay...thanks Peter." Sarah said standing up so she could lean over the table hugging me happily.

"Don't thank me...thank Neal." I said standing up leaving the area to go await her in the processing area watching cell mate after cell mate stand in front of the judge via camera to hear their punishment until I saw Sarah walk in wearing the clothes she had worn the day before with the same smile she had on her face from when she left the conference area.

"Sarah Keller." The judge said.

"That'll be me ma'am." Sarah said walking as fast as she could still having chains and cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"Do you agree and accept to the terms of wearing a tracking anklet for a year, 100 hours of community service, helping the FBI White Collar Unit in search of your father and to keep in contact with Mr. Burke during such time?" The judge asked.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah said.

"Peter Burke?" She asked, I stood up walking onto camera standing beside Sarah, "You have this documentation with you?"

"Yes ma'am..." I said.

"Sarah, you are now to sign and fingerprint such paperwork..." The judge said as I watched Sarah do so. "You are now free to go, I better not see you back in these headquarters because I would hate to see you lose your 7 year old daughter...you better be thankful to have a boyfriend that loves you as much as he does and knows people with good authority..."

"Yes ma'am, I won't be back here..." Sarah said smiling and nodding.

"I hope so." The judge said as I rested my hand on her back leading her out of that area to where the security finished checking her out of their system and unhooking her handcuffs before I escorted her back to the White Collar Unit.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"I want to surprise Neal..." I said smiling.

"Which desk is his?" Sarah asked as she looked around at the multiple desks.

"That one." I said nodding to the first one on my right, she smiled and started heading around the desk to sit in his chair, "Would you like some coffee?" I asked.

"Please."

"Sugar or cream?"

"Sugar." Sarah said smiling as I nodded going to the empty employee lounge pouring two cups of coffee carrying them back out seeing a few people finally coming into the office.

"Morning boss." Jones said as I walked past him on the way back to Sarah.

"Morning Jones." I said.

"Who's the girl?"

"Neal's girlfriend..." I said as he smiled and rolled his eyes before I went back handing her the one coffee.

"Thanks Peter." Sarah said taking a sip of the coffee.

"No problem, I'll be up in my office if you need anything...feel free to use the computer or do whatever, just don't get into trouble..." I said smiling as she nodded, I headed back to my office to continue my work but kept an eye on her awaiting for Neal's arrival. I watched as she drunk her coffee looking at the photoframe Neal had just added to his desk getting a smile to creep back onto her face and she begun fumbling with the paperwork. I watched as Jones and Diana went and introduced themselves individually, I heard my phone ring, I reached over picking it up, "Burke." I said listening to the male on the other line about a case file and where we were on such and such project. I looked up to check on Sarah seeing her wrapped up in Neal's embrace, I smiled and made eye contact with Neal seeing his face lit up with joy.


	18. Chapter 18

****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.****

**Neal's Point of View-**

I woke up at 6:30 AM going over to the two duffel bags trying to be as quiet as possible not to wake Mozzie up from the position on the couch, I opened one having a file fall out and I couldn't help but to pick it up opening it to see a copy of her dad's case file.

"She kept up on her dad..." I mumbled to myself rolling my eyes, 'Blood is thicker than water I guess...' I thought to myself shuffling through the things in the bag finding an outfit for Olivia to wear putting everything back into the duffel bag the way Sarah had packed it before I walked out of the room going to the spare bathroom starting a shower, I figured she would need to take one especially after visiting that jail last night. I went into the room next to it flicking the lights on, I walked over to the bed sitting on the edge resting my hands on either side of her body. "Olivia, it's time to get up." I said softly shaking her tiny frame gently.

"Its morning already? I don't even remember falling asleep." She said rubbing at her face.

"Yep, the shower is running and your clothes are already picked out..." I said.

"Okay Neal." She said sitting up, I stood up letting her climb out of the bed and I followed her into the bathroom double checking the water to make sure it wasn't too hot for her before I let her climb in to take her shower, I left the door open enough for me to hear her scream for me if she needed anything before I went into my room making a quick bowl of cereal for her to eat when she got out. "Neal!" I heard Olivia yell, I ran out of the room and into the bathroom seeing her already wrapped in a towel out of the tub, "I can't turn the water off." She said.

"I got it." I said as I walked over leaning into the tub turning the water off before ruffling her wet hair.

"Neal, your messing up my hair." She said.

"Sorry..." I said smiling as I walked out letting her get dressed, I went into my room shuffling through the duffel bags finding her hair brush, along with other things she needs to prepare for school. Olivia walked in carrying the towel and dirty clothes. "Your cereal is on the table, but be quiet Mozzie is still sleeping, and you do NOT want to wake him." I said as she giggled when she looked over seeing the sleeping man. I grabbed her things from her before she went to the table climbing into the chair in front of the bowl of cereal hearing the clanks of the spoon hitting the bowl with every scoop, I put her clothes back into the duffel bag since I didn't want to unpack it without Sarah's permission and I took the towel putting it in my hamper before I came out seeing Olivia carrying her bowl to the sink. "I got it, go brush your teeth and hair." I said grabbing her bowl from her setting it in the sink as Olivia grabbed the things I had set out taking them to my bathroom rather than the one she had showered in. I heard her singing the 'ABC' song as she was brushing her teeth. I chuckled to myself as I pulled on my shoes and checked myself in the mirror before double checking Olivia's bag to make sure she had everything, Olivia walked out with her hair brush.

"Can you braid my hair?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as I walked with her over to the chair braiding her hair for her, "You need to cut your hair."

"I don't want to though, I love my long hair." Olivia said.

"It is beautiful..."

"Mom's hair is the same color but she colors it with a brush." Olivia said.

"Does she?"

"Yep...when will she be coming home?" Olivia asked as I could tell she was getting upset.

"Today hopefully..." I said hoping that I didn't have to resort to breaking her out.

"Will she be here when I get home?"

"Maybe..." I said as I tied the end of her braid before I set the brush aside. "Go put your shoes on and I will get your jacket." I said as she went to her room as I went downstairs grabbing her jacket off the hook June put it on the night before and I went back upstairs looking into the bedroom seeing her strapping the velcro shoes. She stood up walking over to me, I helped her put her coat on going back into my room grabbing her backpack carrying it out handing it to her. Olivia pulled her backpack onto her back as we begun walking down the stairs, "You have money for lunch?" I asked.

"No..."

"Alright, I'm going to put money on your account for you to buy lunch...what's for lunch today?"

"Hamburgers." Olivia said.

"Yummy." I said.

"Pizza is better than their hamburgers."

"Pizza is better than a lot of things." I said hanging onto her hand all the way to her school, "I got to go to your office, you have a good day at school today." I said squating down in front of her pushing tiny loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I will, thank you Neal..." Olivia said hugging me, I hugged her back before she smiled at me before she turned and ran off to her class room happily. I stood up going into the office talking to the receptionist about re-registering Olivia and lied to them saying that Leslie was on vacation and that I will be looking over Olivia, etc. I then was pointed in the right direction to the cafeteria where I handed over money putting it on Olivia's account for her to buy lunch before I headed out of the school but made sure I walked by Olivia's class checking in on her before I actually left the school. I walked back to my loft seeing Mozzie finally getting up, and I pulled out a new suit to wear to work today.

"Anything from the suit?" Mozzie asked.

"Not yet...I'm at least going to go in and see what he's up to before we put this plan into action." I said.

"Okay, well, I'll be around..." Mozzie said standing up yawning before he left my loft before I went in taking a quick shower cleaning up Olivia's things before I ran down the stairs almost bumping into June as she was coming in from grabbing the newspaper.

"Good morning Neal, heading to work?" June asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"You going by the jail to see Leslie this afternoon?"

"Probably with Olivia when she gets out of school." I said.

"Has she already been took to school?"

"Yep, I just came back to freshen up before I went to work..."

"Well, have a good day at work." June said.

"Thanks." I said as I went outside walking to my work not knowing what to expect when I got there. I walked off the elevator going through the glass doors and passed the half wall turning a tad to go to my desk when I saw Sarah sitting there. "Sarah!" I said excitedly, she looked up from the drawer she was looking in.

"Neal!" She said excitedly, she jumped up running around the desk wrapping her arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her tightly holding her in my embrace. It may have been just one day, but it felt like forever since I last held her in my embrace. I held Sarah there hearing her sniffing up tears, I looked over her shoulder to Peter's office making eye contact with him and knew that he would of went through with it so I didn't have to break her out. She broke from my embrace, she wiped at her eyes and she couldn't help but to smile, "I don't know why I'm crying...I'm just so happy." She said.

"I'm happy too..." I said as I pulled her into another hug running my hands through her hair.

"Where's Olivia?" Sarah asked as she broke the hug.

"At school where she is supposed to be...she misses her mommy..." I said smiling.

"I missed her too...but I missed you..." Sarah said kissing me, I hugged her tightly again before Peter walked up to us carrying an anklet and a sheet of paper.

"Neal, you know how this works..." Peter said handing me the anklet.

"She gets one too?" I asked looking over to Sarah.

"She has too, she's out of jail and a flight risk...and here is a copy of your contract..." Peter said handing Sarah the sheet.

"Thanks..." She said taking it and I grabbed the anklet from Peter.

"Do you have any idea of how to get a hold of your dad?" Peter asked.

"Let me think on it..." Sarah said.

"I'll know where to find you..." Peter said glancing to me before he smiled turning around heading back to his office.

"I guess I have to put this on you..." I said.

"My last minute of freedom."

"It isn't that bad...I guess you will have to move into my apartment for now..."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Your apartment complex is out of the 2 mile range..."

"Then why'd you come to my place if it was out of range?"

"It was worth it." I said smiling getting her to smile, she lifted her foot up and pulled her pant leg up letting me wrap the anklet around her ankle locking it and made sure it was working before she pulled her leg off and fixed her pant leg. "What do you want to be called? Sarah or Leslie?"

"Whatever your comfortable with." Sarah said.

"I like Sarah..." I said smiling as I hugged her again, "I missed you...you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Sarah said as I grabbed her hand leaving the way I just came in not even an hour ago going to a local cafe where we each got a coffee and a danish.

"What kind of deal did Peter come up with you?" I asked as I pulled out her chair for her before I sat down across from her.

"Wear my tracking anklet, do 100 hours of community services and work with you guys to get my dad." Sarah said sipping her coffee.

"Hm, not bad..." I said.

"I guess not..."

"Have you put any thought into how you can help get your dad?" I asked.

"Not really, I haven't been thinking about it...I'm just overwhelmed of being out, I seriously thought I was going to be stuck in jail for years."

"It will come to you..." I said smiling.

"I'm sure it will..." Sarah said smiling, we started talking and laughing, it was great spending time with her and I felt like I needed to make up the time I missed last night.

"Let me walk you back to my place..." I said smiling as I grabbed her hand walking hand and hand with her walking back to my place, I couldn't help but to smile and be happy. I walked into the place noticing June was gone, she must have been out shopping or walking her dog. My phone begun to ring, I pulled out my phone seeing Peter's name lighting up. "I got to get back to work, make yourself at home." I said hugging her and giving her a quick kiss, "I love you." I said before walking back out of the house going back to work.

**Sarah's Point of View-**

Neal walked me back to his place, I looked around June's beautiful living room before I walked up the stairs going into Neal's loft seeing that our duffel bags were still untouched, at least seemed untouched but I know Neal must have been in there in order to get Olivia ready for school. I went to the one duffel bag pulling out my dad's case file looking it over again and again hoping it will jog my memory or give me some type of help to how to get a hold of him. It got to time to go pick Olivia up from school and walked past June.

"Leslie, your out of jail?" June asked shocked that she saw me.

"Peter was able to get me a deal and I'm locked in with this." I said pulling up my pant leg exposing my tracking anklet.

"Its a lot better than being locked up in that horrible place." June said hugging me.

"It is...I'm going to get Olivia..." I said.

"She will be pleasantly surprised." June said.

"I know..." I said smiling not knowing how Olivia will act. I walked down to Olivia's school waiting outside waiting for her to run out like always, she walked out and when she saw me she screamed and tears flowed out of her eyes as she ran up to me. I picked her up holding her in my embrace letting her cry into my shoulder.

"I love you mommy!" She said.

"I love you too." I said kissing her forehead, she was happy and she let me carry her all the way back to Neal's place, I didn't even go into work because I figured I can get another job and won't have much time to work with how much community service I have to do.

"Don't you have work?" Olivia asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Nope, mom is going to quit her job." I said as I sat down on the couch letting her stand in front of me.

"Why are you here?" Olivia asked.

"It's hard to explain..." I said when a knock came to the door, I looked back from the couch seeing June peeking in.

"I thought I heard someone come in...I made fresh tea, would you like some?" June asked.

"Would love some." I said standing up, Olivia held onto my hand going with me downstairs where I sat on the couch after helping June pour our cups of tea and Olivia climbed onto my lap where she leant back into my embrace resting her head against my shoulder.

"So, what charge did you have against you?" June asked setting her tea down on the coffee table.

"It's a long story." I said.

"We have time..." June said smiling.

"Well, my father is a professional criminal and he had manipulated my mom into his tricks, as I got older I begun falling into these tricks to bring in more money. I got pregnant with Ms. Olivia here and needed more cash if I wanted to get out of that kind of living, I didn't want her raised in that type of situation. My dad talked about and promised that I could get half of a $1 billion if I helped him embezzle it out of the country, he had some 'guys' that would steal it and I just had to help embezzle it. I did the dirty work but didn't see the money, a couple months later when I begun to show that I was pregnant my dad flipped out and one of his 'guys' got arrested for a different crime but thought it was the crime we all commited so this guy spat out all of our names."

"How did you find out he gave your name?" June asked.

"When my dad didn't come home that one night I knew he had ran, he always comes home when he knows that there isn't a chance he could get caught...I then realized I had to run, I changed my identity and changed my location in hopes." I said.

"How can you change your identity so many times? Couldn't they find you by Olivia?" June asked.

"I have a close friend of sorts who was able to change our identities at any given moment, we both tried our best to make sure that no one was able to track or link Olivia to this so if anything bad did happen to me. He knew about my dad and he didn't want my dad to be able to track my daughter as well, he was afraid that my dad would lure Olivia into this work and neither of us wanted that."

"When was the last time you changed your identity?" June asked.

"A year ago..." I said.

"Well, my husband once knew a guy that did the whole help change your identity thing and boy did he have it made."

"Your husband was a criminal?"

"He didn't like that word...we weren't allowed to say it...he did the same type of things like Neal, he had expensive tastes..." June said as I sipped my tea, she went into stories of her husband and it was nice listening to them, Olivia even enjoyed listening to them until the front door opened and Neal walked in while we were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Neal asked as Olivia climbed off my lap running over to Neal, Neal bent down picking her up.

"Neal, mommy got out!" Olivia said excitedly.

"I know...it's awesome right?" Neal asked tickling her stomach.

"Yes!" Olivia said.

"Well, I guess I should start making dinner..." June said standing up taking care of our tea cups.

"Why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate?" Neal asked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked standing up walking over to Neal.

"What about the pizza parlor at the corner?" Neal asked.

"Pizza!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Pizza it is, June you want to come?" Neal asked.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a pizza girl." June said.

"Okay, we'll be back." I said as we walked out of the house going to the pizza parlor where we got two slices of pizza before we sat down at a table. "You have any homework?" I asked Olivia.

"No mommy, it's Friday remember?" She asked.

"Apparently not..."

"Peter wants you to come in on Monday, he figured by then you may have thought of something." Neal said.

"Okay..." I said nodding as we ate our dinner, we went back to Neal's place and went up to his loft where Olivia watched her Disney channel.

"Why don't we unpack some of your things since you will be staying her for a while?" Neal asked wrapping his arm around me pulling me into his embrace.

"Where to put them though?" I asked.

"We'll figure something out." Neal said as we stood up going to the one duffel bag where both of us were pulling out clothes and items putting them where they needed to be. It got late and I looked over seeing Olivia laying on the couch zonked out on the arm of the couch.

"I should move her to the bed." I said nodding to Olivia.

"I got her..." Neal said standing up from the knealt position, he went over picking her up carrying her out of the room and I followed close behind him seeing him go into the empty room setting Olivia down gently into the bed watching him tuck her under the blanket. I leant against the door frame watching him tuck her in and he leant over her small body kissing her forehead, "Good night Olivia." Neal whispered. Neal turned around and stood up seeing me, I smiled at the cute moment. He turned the night light on before exiting the room, I stopped him kissing him on the lips.

"I love you..."

"I love you too." Neal said as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me with him as we went back to his loft.

"Where will I sleep tonight?" I asked as I sat back down on the ground going through rest of the duffel bag.

"In here with me." Neal said smiling, we finished unpacking before we both decided to go to bed and we both climbed into his bed. I scooted close to his embrace feeling his arms wrap around me holding me close to him listening to his heartbeat relaxing me enough.

"Aren't we a matching pair..."

"Why's that?" Neal asked kissing the top of my head.

"We are both bad people and we both have tracking anklets..." I said chuckling.

"But I wouldn't change it for the world." Neal said as I looked up to him smiling before I kissed him gently before I snuggled closer to him again resting my head against his chest listening to his heart beat soothing me to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

__**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

_**~~Flashback Dream~~**_

_I sat in my mothers lap across the table from my dad who was wearing the orange jumpsuit that he often wore before he got good enough not to get caught. I was playing with the toy bus that my mom brought along to keep me entertained but I was more excited to see my dad, I loved my dad, I was a daddy's girl and always was. _

_"What do you have there?" My dad asked leaning down some on the table to be level with me as I was sitting on my mom's lap._

_"A bus..." I said putting it on the table making it roll on the table._

_"Do you know that song?"_

_"The wheels one?" I asked excitedly._

_"Yeah, you want to sing it with me?" My dad asked, I nodded singing it with my dad as he would roll the bus around the table._

_"Matthew...business." My mom said as I looked up to her seeing her wiping her eyes, she always cried when we visited my dad and I hated that it was always adult things or business when we visited my dad, I wanted to play with him like any other child would with their dad._

_"Look, I will get out of her, I always do..."_

_"What about money? I don't have any money to take care of Sarah..." She said crying more._

_"We have money...I have a box at the bank that I always have loaded with money, jewels and a gun...it's for us, for our daughter that way if we get split, we can always go back to the bank and communicate that way..." My dad explained._

_"What bank?" She asked confused about this whole thing._

_"OneWest on 7th street...box 376. They will ask you a simple security question, it shall still be what our baby girls favorite song is...Sarah, what's your favorite song?" My dad asked._

_"London Bridge!" I said excitedly._

_"You want to play?" My dad asked._

_"Times up." Security said as they entered the room, my dad looked up to them then back to me._

_"Five more minutes?" My dad asked._

_"Not this time Matthew, you got to serve dinner tonight." Security said as my dad nodded before looking back at me making eye contact with me, I was really upset we couldn't play._

_"Next time, I promise...I love you Sarah." My dad said reaching over ruffling my hair. My mom stood up setting me down onto my feet, I walked over wrapping my arms around my dad's waist for a hug._

_"I love you daddy." I said as he leant over kissing the top of my head before my mom grabbed my hand and led me out of the room, I kept looking back at my dad who was obviously upset and my mom was literally dragging me out of the room not wanting to go._

_**~~End Dream~~**_

I shot up from my laying position out of reaction from how stupid I was not thinking about the bank, Neal sat up only a few moments after I did when he realized I had sat up.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Neal asked concerned running his hand through my hair.

"I just had a dream about when I was a kid..." I said looking over to him making eye contact with him.

"Was it bad?"

"No, but I know how we can get a hold of my dad." I said smirking.

"I'll call Peter." Neal said flinging the blanket back, I ran my hands through my hair getting out of the bed moving to the couch as Neal had the phone now up to his ear pacing the room, I could hear the phone ringing from where I was.

"Hello?" A groggy male voice said on the other side.

"Peter, about Keller..." Neal said looking to me, "Sarah knows how to get a hold of him..." Neal said.

"I'm on my way over..." Peter said a little less groggy.

"What time is it?" I asked, it felt like only 15 minutes of sleep because the dream didn't seem that long to me.

"It's 5 AM, you want some coffee?" Neal asked.

"Sure...sorry Neal..." I said feeling bad about waking him up at 5 AM on a Saturday because of this random burst of knowledge I remembered.

"No worries...I don't need sleep..." Neal said jokingly as I watched him as he was making the coffee before turning the pot on to start brewing.

"I should go down and wait for Peter so he won't wake June." I said looking over to Neal.

"I'll come with you..." Neal said as he escorted me downstairs where I leant against the wall staring out the window, Neal sat on the arm of the couch only momentarily before he walked over stepping behind me wrapping his arms around my waist feeling warmer from his body heat. "So, what was your dream about?" Neal asked softly.

"A time when my dad was in jail, I was about Olivia's age, maybe a couple years younger than that..."

"What was he like as a father?" Neal asked as I looked down at my feet pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"He was a good father besides being in and out of prison, that was until I was old enough to pull my own weight in these criminal activites and I did because I thought that would make my dad love me more and thought that would give my dad and I more bonding time...little did I know that he was just using me for his own good, he didn't care about me..." I said.

"I'm sure he loved you...I know I do enough to compensate for him...what made you realize this?"

"He left my mom for this lifestyle, he said that she was getting sloppy and my mom didn't want to continue it when I got to Olivia's age because like any mom, you don't want your child involved in this type of activities. My dad left, he would randomly show up at our door step 'to see me' he would say but he never spent time with me until I got to about 10ish when I was able to understand what he was doing and became helpful..."

"Since he wasn't around you helped him because you thought he would stay if you helped him and that he will love you again like you were when you were younger?" Neal asked.

"Yeah...this continued, the crimes got bigger and bigger as I got older until I got to 18 and pregnant, I did that last crime with him where he promised me the half of the billion dollars that we were going to embezzle to help put towards raising Olivia. When I didn't see that money, I knew it was another scam my dad had planned using me to his advantage and I believed him. I just thought I could trust him, I always wanted to trust him but I was stupid to believe I could trust him, why should I trust a criminal?" I explained.

"You didn't know better, he's your dad and one always wants to trust their dad, criminal or not...you were looking out for yourself and for your future kid...we all hope that our parents will do what is best for us and sometimes we don't get that..." Neal said.

"I'm afraid that I'm doing the same thing to Olivia, I am trying my best to keep her out of this...it has ran in my family thus far and I tried my best to not get arrested and that failed. I'm a bad parent..." I said feeling tears threatening to come out.

"Your a great parent...Olivia loves you, she is healthy happy little girl that loves life and didn't know about your criminal ways until now..." Neal said as I felt the soft lips of his mouth pressing against the skin on my neck.

"Your supposed to say that because your my boyfriend..." I said chuckling a tad.

"I say it because it's true." Neal said as I saw Peter come into sight.

"I still don't believe you..." I said smiling.

"Your lucky Peter is here..."

"Why?" I asked turning to look at him before he stepped out from behind me opening the door.

"I would tickle you until you believed me." Neal said.

"Tickle me? That seems really tough of you..." I joked as Peter walked into the open door that Neal was holding open.

"Thanks for waking me at 5 AM on a Saturday." Peter said.

"Sorry, it just hit me in a dream..." I said.

"It's fine..." Peter said as Neal shut the door.

"Let's go up to my loft so we won't wake anyone." Neal said as we all quietly walked up the stairs so we won't wake June nor Olivia. We went into Neal's loft where we shut the door behind us before Neal went to the coffee pot pouring three cups of coffee.

"Tell me how we are going to get a hold of Matthew?" Peter asked.

"He has a box at the bank, that is if he has kept it over the years where my mom and I along with his criminal partners were able to reach him, not sure if he has changed the security question but I remember where it's at...he checks it once a week and it was usually on Monday's he checks it..." I said.

"Alright, why don't you write a note to your dad leaving it in the box for a meeting next weekend at the docks? Within the weeks time we can set everything up, prepare you for this confrontation." Peter said.

"No, she is not going to do this confrontation by herself." Neal said joining Peter and I at the table setting down all the coffees before he slid into the seat across from me.

"Why not? He's my dad, I think I can handle him..." I said sipping my coffee.

"Well, it might be the safest...your dad has gotten a little more violent and more extensive crimes over the years..." Peter said.

"But still, like he would hurt his daughter..." I said rolling my eyes.

"It will just be on the safe side though..." Neal said.

"What exactly would happen?" I asked.

"Well, you will meet him and talk to him enough to get us in position then we will come in and arrest him." Peter said.

"What will I talk to him about?" I asked.

"Anything...you will have a monitor in your ear where you can hear us and we will be able to hear you...we will take your anklet off so he won't be suspicious but it will be put back on afterwards." Peter said.

"Alright..." I said nodding nervous of having to come face to face with my dad after 8 years of no contact with him.

"Let's write this note to your dad." Peter said as Neal got up grabbing a piece of paper and a pen handing it to me so it'll be in my writing. Neal, Peter and I negotiated over every sentence, we wanted it straight to the point but yet something that was how I would write or speak. Afterwards, I read it out loud getting Neal and Peter to nod their heads in approval before I begun to write another copy of the letter for us to keep.

"I'll take this and put it in a safe spot, Neal escort her to the bank to make sure there is no disturbances or problems." Peter said.

"Will do..." Neal said smiling as he walked Peter to the front door and came back up to his loft where I sat there staring at the letter in front of me re-reading it as I drunk the coffee that was still in my cup. "You okay?" Neal asked coming back into the room.

"Scared...nervous..." I said stone faced.

"Why?" Neal asked sitting in the seat Peter was in.

"I haven't seen nor talked to my dad in 8 years, wouldn't he be suspicious that I just suddenly wanted to come in contact with him?" I asked.

"Maybe, but maybe not...especially if he has missed you and if he wants to see his grand-daughter...your doing this for her and to protect yourself...I will be here for every step of the way..." Neal said as he rested his hand on top of mine.

"I know this is for good but I always worry..." I said smirking a tad.

"We all do..." Neal said.

"What do you worry about?"

"Worry that you won't love me anymore...worry that I can go back to jail..." Neal said saying a few other worries he has.

"Where does the time go from when your a kid being a free spirit, not worrying and having fun to when we are sitting around discussing our worries at 6 AM over a cup of coffee." I said getting us both to chuckle.

"We grew up way too quick..." Neal said smiling.

"We did..." I said, we spent the next hour or so drinking coffee and talking about fun times we had when we were kids and teenagers. Olivia walked into the room rubbing at her eyes trying to wake up. "Morning Olivia." I said cheerfully, Neal turned around to see Olivia.

"Morning, what time is it?" She asked.

"It's 8 AM, you want some breakfast?" Neal asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Why don't we go get a doughnut or something on the way to the bank?" Neal asked.

"Sounds good..." I said going into the closet that Neal and I put the clothes that I had packed in last night grabbing an outfit for Olivia and for myself. I gave Olivia her outfit letting her go change as I went into the bathroom changing out of the outfit I was wearing yesterday into the new attire walking out seeing Neal already changed. "How'd you change so quick?" I asked.

"I changed in the closet." Neal said smiling.

"You didn't have to, you could of waited until I got out to change..."

"That wouldn't of been fun..." Neal said chuckling as I walked over to the bed sliding on my shoes when Olivia walked in dressed handing me her dirty clothes, I took into the closet putting them into one of the now empty duffel bags.

"Why do we have to go the bank?" Olivia asked.

"I have to money into my account." Neal lied.

"Oh." Olivia said as Neal grabbed his wallett and cell phone that was on the night stand and I went and grabbed the hand written letter that was folded into an envelope with 'Matthew' written on the front of it. Neal grabbed Olivia's hand as we walked out of his room and down the stairs out of the house heading to the bank first. We stood outside the bank, Neal held onto my daughters hand and I was more nervous with her being here not knowing if my dad was here or not but I couldn't let her stay at home.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just nervous and scared." I said.

"Why mommy?" Olivia asked.

"It's nothing Olivia." I said looking down at my daughter, I felt Neal grab my hand with his free hand.

"I'm right here, I won't let anything happen." Neal said smiling, with his smile I felt a little more confident and less nervous about this whole thing. We walked up the steps into the bank, we walked up to an employee that we assumed would be able to help us.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"I want to get into one of your safety boxes." I said.

"What box?" She asked leading us to a computer stand.

"376." I said.

"What is Matthew Keller's daughter's middle name?" She asked.

"Jaden." I said confidently, even though my dad changed the question as he should every year but the fact he kept it involving me was ironic.

"Alright, are all three of you going in?" She asked looking at Neal and Olivia that was standing beside me. I turned to look at Neal momentarily before I turned back to the lady.

"No, I can go in by myself." I said.

"You sure?" Neal asked, I turned to look at him nodding.

"Yeah, it won't take long..." I said.

"Okay..." Neal said as he grabbed a sucker from the bowl handing it to Olivia, "Don't eat it now, but save it for later." Neal said winking at her as he led her over to a couch while the employee led me to the safety boxes, she walked out after she unlocked 376 pulling it out setting it on the table for me. I walked over to the table staring at the box letting out a breath looking to the door expecting Neal to walk in at any moment but he didn't. I looked back at the box opening it seeing the gun my dad always keeps in the box, a few newspaper articles, no money was in it and I saw a photo pulling it out seeing a family portait of my dad, mom and I. I then pulled out the one newspaper article seeing it was my moms obiturary, I looked up not wanting to believe it but I had to look at it again and I didn't make a mistake. I wiped my eyes of tears that were escaping, I took the obiturary out along with the family portait to show Olivia, at least she will be able to know what her grandparents looked like and I can tell her stories. I put the envelope into the box where the front with the word 'Matthew' was face up so when he opened the box he will see it. I put the box into it's slot locking it before walking out of the vault type room seeing Neal leaning onto the back of the couch looking down at the brochure that my daughter was reading.

"It's done." I said as I stepped in front of them.

"What'd you grab?" Neal asked.

"A couple of things, we'll discuss it over breakfast." I said as they stood up and we walked out of the bank heading to a doughnut shop buying a few doughnuts sitting down at a table setting the newspaper article and picture down on the table.

"Is this a family portait?" Neal asked grabbing it to look at it.

"Yep, I was 5 in that picture." I said smiling.

"Olivia is a splitting image of you when you were a kid." Neal said.

"I want to see." Olivia said sticking her hands out with glaze all over her fingers, I reached over wiping the glaze off her hands before I let her hold it because I didn't want to ruin the picture. "Is this grandma and grandpa?" She asked.

"Yep..." I said as she handed the picture back.

"What is the newspaper article?" Neal asked wiping his mouth.

"My moms obiturary." I said trying not to let tears out.

"I'm so sorry..." Neal said.

"I didn't know...it's just so shocking." I said.

"What is an obiturary?" Olivia asked.

"It's an article talking about a persons life that has passed away." Neal explained.

"Grandma passed away?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay." Olivia said, I didn't expect her to fully understand it nor would I expect her to really care since she never had a relationship with her. Neal wrapped his arm around me resting his hand on my shoulder pulling me into his embrace feeling his lips pressing a kiss on top of my head.

**Monday-**

**Peter's Point of View-**

I went to work to begin planning the set-up to get Keller this weekend, I had to start getting my paperwork together for the big meeting that afternoon awaiting Neal to come in to tell me if they put the letter at the bank yet but I knew he would be late considering he probably would walk Sarah and Olivia to Olivia's school then walk Sarah home then he would head to work. I was brought out of my paperwork when a knock came to the door, I looked up seeing Jones standing in my doorway.

"Yes Jones?" I asked.

"We have a bank robbery in progress at the OneWest bank." Jones said instantly knowing that was the bank Neal and Sarah was supposed to go to this weekend, I hope they didn't wait until now to go.

"Let's go." I said jumping up grabbing my coat following Jones out grabbing Diana on the way heading to the bank seeing all the witnesses and hostages were already outside of the bank. "What's going on?" I asked stopping a cop.

"We were too late, the robbery is over with...the only thing he left was a letter, we are sending in a bomb and drug squad to make sure it won't trigger a bomb nor have any drug contents." The cop said.

"We have any idea who it is?" I asked.

"We are still collecting stories and sketches from the witnesses." He said as I turned around to Jones and Diana.

"Jones, call Neal and tell him to get down here ASAP and for him to bring Sarah." I said.

"On it." Jones said pulling out his phone walking away.

"What do you want me to do?" Diana asked.

"Start talking to the witnesses." I said as I waited until they were able to bring this letter out, I paced around afraid that this was Keller's work and I was a nervous wreck until Neal and Sarah arrived to the scene.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"A robbery, all the robber left was a letter...waiting for them to make sure it isn't a bomb or have drug contents." I said.

"You don't think..." Neal begun.

"I don't know, did you drop the letter off here?" I asked.

"Saturday." Sarah said.

"It's possible." I said when both squads came out yelling that it was clear, I ran in letting Neal stay outside with Sarah to examine the letter seeing Sarah's name on it. I grabbed it bringing it out of the bank and brought it up to Sarah. "It's for you." I said handing her the letter.

"Are you going to open it?" Neal asked.

"Do I have to right now?" Sarah asked.

"Nope...when your ready." I said smiling, she nodded. "Neal, walk her home to make sure she gets home safely and meet me back at the headquarters." I said.

"Okay." Neal said wrapping his arm around Sarah walking her back to his place.

"What is this about?" Diana asked.

"I'll explain more at the meeting later today...collect everything we need and meet me back at the office." I said heading back to the office to collect data and adding another charge to Keller's file seeing Neal walk in, I signaled him to come up to my office. Neal walked up the stairs and into my office and sat down across from me. "Has she opened it yet?" I asked.

"Give her time, she is still emotional about this whole thing...she got arrested which is still on her mind, communicating with her dad again after 8 years and finding out her mom died Saturday, it's been rough..." Neal said.

"Your right, will you be able to get her to open it by this weekend?"

"Absolutely..." Neal said smiling.

**Sarah's Point of View-**

Neal walked me home after having to run to the bank to see the results of my dad robbing yet another bank and all he left was this letter addressed to me. I stared at it the whole way home not knowing how to feel nor if I even wanted to open it.

"Are you going to open it?" Neal asked as we walked into his loft.

"Probably not now...I can't..." I said.

"When your ready, you will open it...I'm here for support if you ever need me..." Neal said wrapping his arms around my waist holding me close to his embrace, I felt comfortable and felt as if I didn't need to worry about anything and felt that everything would be okay. Neal seemed like he was on top of everything and knew the best for every option. Neal kissed the top of my head as I felt his fingers playing with the tips of my hair.

"Okay..." I said.

"I got to get to work...are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Neal asked.

"I won't be alone, June is downstairs..."

"Right, I feel bad leaving you...tonight, me and you go out and June can watch Olivia."

"Alright..." I said smiling.

"If you need anything, call me...I love you." Neal said leaning in kissing me passionately before he left again before I could say 'I love you' back to him. I walked over starting a pot of coffee, I leant against the counter staring at the letter my dad wrote back that I was holding in my hands waiting for the coffee to finish brewing pouring a cup carrying it over to the table sitting down as I let out a breath.

"What better time to read a letter than when I'm alone?" I thought to myself out loud, I figured that way Olivia won't be involved in this, I didn't know what my dad included and Neal won't have to be a part of it for that reason alone. I loved Neal being around during these moments but I think that reading this from my dad would be better when I was alone since my dad is my past and I don't want Neal wrapped up in my past. I opened the envelope pulling out all the contents seeing the wad of money being held together by a band that read '$1,000' on it knowing it was $1,000 in $20 bills. There was a 4 x 7 sheet, but felt more like a photo paper than an actual sheet of paper, that read: 'This money is for you to help raise my grand-daughter. I know you don't trust me, you shouldn't trust Neal as well Sarah.' I was confused to how he knew I knew Neal, it was until I flipped the sheet over seeing the photo that the note was written on seeing a surveillance photo of my dad and Neal working together during an art theft, one of many that my dad did. Tears stung my eyes not wanting to believe this photo but it must of been true because this photo didn't look photoshopped nor tampered with. I wiped my eyes knowing what I had to do and couldn't believe I had fallen in love with Neal. I thought I could trust him and believe him but I find out the truth, why would he hide this from me?

**Neal's Point of View-**

I walked back to the FBI White Collar headquarters not being able to think of anything besides Sarah. I walked by a bridal shop stopping staring in at the dresses smiling trying to imagine Sarah wearing one then walked by a jewelers seeing couples inside shopping for a ring which was giving me the idea of wanting to propose to Sarah at tonights date with her. I walked into headquarters seeing Peter up in his office, when he saw me he signaled me to go up to his office which I did.

"Has she opened it yet?" Peter asked.

"Give her time, she is still emotional about this whole thing...she got arrested which is still on her mind, communicating with her dad again after 8 years and finding out her mom died Saturday, it's been rough..." I said.

"Your right, will you be able to get her to open it by this weekend?"

"Absolutely..." I said smiling.

"You truly do love her huh?" Peter asked.

"I love with her with my whole heart and I love Olivia as she was my own daughter." I said.

"Great to hear that...Neal Caffrey has changed..." Peter said as it went silent for a moment.

"How'd you know it was right to ask Elizabeth to marry you?" I asked.

"Your thinking about-"

"Yes." I said interrupting Peter.

"You just have that feeling in the pit of your stomach...are you serious about this?"

"Yes...I can't imagine my life without her." I said honestly.

"At lunch I will go with you to pick out a ring." Peter said as he smiled as well.

"Thanks Peter." I said standing up walking down the steps to my desk searching rings on my computer trying to get a good idea of what ring to get her. At lunch, Peter took me to where he bought Elizabeth's ring and we looked at every ring in the store until I picked the right ring for her. I couldn't help but to smile everytime I looked at the box, we went back to the office where I went to my desk sitting down opening the box staring at the ring that was in it smiling hoping that she would say yes. I left work early since I couldn't focus stopping by the local store picking up a bouqet of flowers to surprise her with them. I went home and ran upstairs not seeing Olivia in her guest room so I went into my loft not seeing either of them anywhere in my room, nor Olivia's backpack.

"Sarah? Olivia?" I asked with no response, I went into the closet checking the safe spot not seeing them nor the empty duffel bags and seeing all their clothes gone. "Sarah? Olivia?" I asked again hoping that they will respond again, I went to the dining room table seeing the envelope with Sarah's name on it and a photo of me with her dad. "Shit!" I said flipping it over reading the message: 'This money is for you to help raise my grand-daughter. I know you don't trust me, you shouldn't trust Neal as well Sarah.' I knew right then that Sarah and Olivia were gone, I don't know how much money Matthew gave them but I sure as hell know that Sarah had run for good this time. I angrily threw the flowers against the wall before I turned around running my hands through my hair growling angrily through my gritted teeth picking up the photo ripping the photo in half pissed at myself for not telling her the truth, pissed at her dad for doing this to us, and pissed at Sarah for running again, I thought we could work anything out and especially after everything we have been through.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Neal's Point of View-**

I leant forward against the back of the chair trying to calm down from how pissed I was, I stood up straight walking to the wall then turning back around pacing around my loft running my hands through my hair only to hear my phone ring. I pulled out my phone seeing Peter's name lighting up on my phone, I tossed it onto the table not wanting to talk right now. I heard it stop ringing knowing it went to voicemail, then heard it start ringing again and I picked it up seeing Peter's name again. 'What does he want?' I thought to myself as I let it go to voicemail again but yet it started ringing again, this time I figured just to answer it so he would stop calling me.

"What?" I asked when I picked it up finally.

"You might want to come back to headquarters." Peter said.

"No, I don't...there is no reason why I need to go back to headquarters." I said pissed still.

"Yes there is..." Peter said as I heard the phone moving around some.

"Hi Neal!" Olivia said excitedly on the other side.

"Olivia? Why are you at the FBI headquarters?" I asked shocked as I started heading out of my loft then.

"Mom dropped me off here...she said you will be here..." Olivia said.

"Where is your mom?"

"I don't know." Olivia said as I heard the phone moving again.

"Sarah escaped her anklet and was able to slide it onto Olivia's ankle so we can't track her..." Peter said when he got back on the phone.

"Alright...I'm on my way." I said as I hung up pissed at Sarah and knowing that she is risking going back into jail for escaping her anklet and pulling this stunt. I was trying to not let my personal emotions get in the middle of this case but I can't help but be pissed at her about what she did. I went up to the White Collar Unit seeing Olivia sitting up in Peter's office with Peter, Peter noticed me pointing in my direction when Olivia turned around running out of the office carrying her backpack and the Hannah Montana pillow that I had won her.

"Neal!" Olivia said running down the stairs and up to me.

"Come on, lets get you back to my place, you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes! You know where my mom is at?" Olivia asked.

"Don't worry about your mom, she will be home soon." I lied, I didn't know where she was or what she is thinking right now.

"Okay..." Olivia said, I led her back to my place where I made her dinner and as she ate I begun to go through her backpack making sure she had done all her homework. I pulled out an envelope that didn't belong that read 'Neal' on it, I opened it seeing a folded letter and I unfolded it seeing a written note from Sarah.

'Neal-

Sorry for what has happened thus far, by now you have seen the photo and know that I have ran out on you. I would like to talk to you tonight at the park at 10 PM, no FBI agents, no Mozzie, no Peter, no Olivia...just you and me.

-Sarah'

I shook my head in disbelieve as I read that short letter from her putting it aside and put Olivia's things back into her backpack before setting it aside. I took care of Olivia and put her to bed before I went downstairs telling June I will be back and to keep an eye on Olivia for me. I made my way to the park seeing Sarah sitting on a swing lightly swinging back and forth, she looked up seeing me standing on the sidewalk and I just paused in my tracks. Sarah stood up from the swing sticking her hands into her pockets, I felt the courage to start walking towards her and stood in front of her.

"I didn't think you would come." Sarah said.

"How could I not? I think I am owed an explanation."

"I think you owe me an explanation of that photo." Sarah said upset still over this photo.

"Alright, we both did things that the other didn't like or weren't completely honest about..." I said.

"Then, now will be the time we tell each other the truth and the whole truth." Sarah said as she sat back down in the swing and I sat in the swing beside her.

"I worked with your dad only for a couple of months before we begun to have our differences and I couldn't stand working with him..." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it is in my past and you want him in your past, so why bring up something we both want to put behind us..."

"It would have been nice to know that my boyfriend commited crimes with my dad..."

"Why did you run from me and leave Olivia at the agency with your anklet?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure if I could trust you nor if I wanted to trust you, then I realized I could never trust my dad. I wanted to run because let's be honest we both haven't been very truthful to each other, I wasn't sure if you would still want to be with me after everything and I knew that I couldn't live my life without knowing the truth. I know I can trust your word more than my dads so I kind of used my daughter as a lure to get you here to hear your side of the story." She explained.

"You were going to run?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't...I like it here, I actually had my life on track and thought it was going good, plus how could I leave you? Olivia wouldn't let me leave without you."

"What can I say? The girl loves me." I said smiling.

"How much trouble will I be in with Peter?" She asked looking over to me.

"Probably a lot, but when we get back to my place we will put your anklet back on and come with me in the morning to explain yourself." I said and she nodded understanding what had to be done.

"We have a messed up relationship." She said coldly looking down at her feet.

"No we don't...what part of our lives is normal? Does this anklet look normal?"

"True." She said chuckling.

"How did you get yours off?"

"A lot of butter, lotions and swelling on my feet..." She said.

"I bet...I guess I need to invest in more butter..."

"Yeah, I don't think you want the butter after what I did."

"I don't think so either..." I said grossed out thinking about it.

"Is there anything else you need to be truthful about?" She asked.

"I once open-mouthed kissed a horse..."

"What?" She asked giving me a weird look.

"I'm just joking...but there is one thing..." I said standing up and moving in front of her getting down onto one knee stopping her from rocking in her swing, "Sarah, will you marry me?" I asked pulling out the small ring box I still had in my pocket opening it for her to see the ring I had chose earlier that day.

"You want to marry me after everything?"

"Yes, whatever has happened has made my love for you grow more...we all make mistakes and we are a team...when I thought you ran, I was heartbroken, pissed and yet upset that we couldn't discuss this nor that you were able to give me a shot to explain. I can't imagine my life without you, your the good element in my life and I think we need each other." I explained.

"You still love me even after treating you the way I did?"

"Yes, do you still love me for not telling you the whole truth?"

"I guess we have a lot of work to do huh?" She said smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Neal." She said smiling widely, I pulled the ring out sliding it onto her fragile finger and stood up only to bend over to press my lips against hers.

"Let's get you home future Mrs. Caffery so you can see your daughter." I said as I helped her off the swing leading her back to my loft where we spent the night cuddling in my bed not even being able to sleep a wink.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Year Later-**

**Sarah's Point of View-**

Neal and I have been married for almost a year now, I am 9 months pregnant and ready to pop at any given day now with our baby, we decided against knowing the gender of the baby until it is delivered. Peter allowed me to work in the office with him and Neal for my community service, I think he didn't want me doing too much with me being pregnant and all. Neal didn't want me to do anything too hard, he didn't even want me walking to Olivia's school because he didn't want my feet to hurt nor swell. In the morning, Neal would walk Olivia to school and June would pick her up after school. I started to make a snack for myself and for Olivia when June left to go to the school to pick Olivia up for me, I was just finishing the snack when Olivia ran into the room carrying something in her hands, I assumed it was another school project.

"Mommy, guess what happened today?" She asked excited as she stood next to me, taller than she was last year.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her running my hand through her hair.

"I met grandpa!" She said smiling.

"What?" I asked shocked and worried that it was the truth.

"See!" She said handing me the thing in her hand, I looked at it realizing it was a polariod picture of her and my dad.

"When did you come see you?"

"During lunch at school, it was a great surprise, thank you mommy!" Olivia said trying to hug me, and the moment she wrapped her arms around me resting her head against my stomach the baby kicked. "The baby kicked." Olivia said smiling.

"You felt that too?" I asked and she nodded, "I made us a snack, take it to the table." I said handing it to her. I went and grabbed the phone off the station calling Neal's cell phone before I begun eating my snack. I was worried about Olivia, now knowing my dad knows where she goes to school it is very easy for him to snatch her or use her to his advantage, and I didn't want my dad anywhere near myself, Olivia, Neal or this baby.

"Hello?" Neal asked answering.

"Neal, it's Sarah..."

"Everything okay? Your not going into labor are you?" Neal asked paniced.

"No, the baby is just kicking around right now...but we have a problem." I said turning to look at Olivia who was eating the ants on a log that I had made.

"What? Olivia okay?" Neal asked worried.

"Yes but no. My dad knows what school Olivia goes to, he made an appearance at her school and had lunch with her. I'm staring a picture of them right now." I said.

"How'd he get in?"

"I don't know...I am fighting the urge of going down there and bitching the school out." I said pissed that the school allowed him to be let in like that.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it in the morning, by the time you get there everyone will be gone anyway." Neal said.

"Okay...see you when you get home...I love you!" I said.

"I love you too." Neal said as I smiled putting the phone onto the dock before I joined my daughter at the table eating my ants on the log with my daughter, then helped her with her homework until Neal got home. "How is my two favorite ladies?" Neal asked as he walked into the loft carrying a pizza.

"Dad!" Olivia exclaimed, as she ran over to Neal hugging him tightly. Neal adopted Olivia as his daughter on our wedding day, Olivia feels better calling him dad than Neal and Neal doesn't mind being called dad.

"How was school?" Neal asked picking her up into his embrace with his free hand.

"Good, I met my grandpa and we learned addition today. Ask me any adding problem." She said.

"What is 4 plus 5?" Neal asked as he set the pizza onto the table.

"9." Olivia said confidently.

"Your smarter than me." Neal said setting her down as he set the pizza onto the table beside me as I was knitting a little hat for the baby. "Hey sweetie, hey baby." Neal said leaning over kissing me on the lips before he rested an hand on my stomach.

"The baby has been kicking a lot...does that mean it will be here soon?" Olivia asked climbing into the chair next to Neal.

"I hope so..." Neal said.

"I have an appointment on the 20th where they will induce me if it doesn't pop out before then." I said smiling.

"I can't wait until the 20th." Neal said leaning onto his hands that were on the back of my chair, he was mere inches from my face smiling.

"What would you like me to do? Use vaseline and start doing jumping jacks in hopes it slides out?" I asked jokingly.

"Slide out of where?" Olivia asked.

"No where." I said as Neal pecked me one more time before he went and grabbed some plates bringing them to the table.

"Why don't we eat dinner on the couch and watch a movie?" Neal asked.

"What movie?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"What about the Jungle Book?" I asked.

"I'll go get it!" Olivia said as she climbed off the chair running to the bookshelf to get the movie as Neal helped me up from my seat and I stopped the knitting where it was at then helping Neal carry the stuff to the coffee table. I plopped onto the couch watching Neal help Olivia put the movie into the VCR, and we waited until it rewinded all the way before we begun to dish out the pizza and eat our dinner. This is the type of life that I wanted Olivia to have where we watched movies, played board games, she had a dad and people that cared about her to help with homework, give her piggy back rides and play imaginary games, Neal did all of that.

"It's time for bed, Olivia." Neal said as he begun to tickle her on her stomach.

"Do I have to? I want to watch another movie." Olivia said.

"We'll watch a movie tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, but I get to choose." Olivia said.

"Okay." I said.

"Night mommy. Night baby." Olivia said giving me a hug and putting her hand on the stomach before Neal squatted down letting her climb on for a piggy back ride over to her room. I got up after bits of struggle going to the table grabbing my knitting taking it to the bed climbing in getting comfortable which always took the longest. Neal came back in shutting the door behind him, he started to get out of his work clothes. "She was excited about her grandpa." Neal said as he walked past the bed to go to the closet.

"I know...I feel bad not wanting her to see him, but I don't know what to expect...I just don't trust my dad."

"Maybe just do supervised visits..." Neal said from the closet.

"You want her to see him?" I asked shocked.

"No, but I'm just saying she wants to know her grandpa, what's so wrong with that? At least if you or me are there we can kind of control the situation rather than him randomly showing up at her school not having any control."

"True..."

"Plus, I know I would want to know my grandkids even if my kids didn't like me...it'll kill me on the inside." Neal said walking out of the closet wearing a white tank top and his pajama pants.

"Yeah, I guess your right...maybe he is trying to correct his wrong from the way he raised me." I said as he turned off a few lights leaving the lamp near me on.

"Yeah...will you think about it?" Neal asked as I watched him climb into the bed beside me.

"Only for you." I said smiling, he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss before he rested his hand on my stomach and put his ear up against my stomach to talk to the baby as I continued working on the hat, this was a nightly habit for Neal. "The hat is done!" I said holding it on my fist and started putting the needles aside.

"It's cute..." Neal said as he looked up to me, he sat up moving to a regular laying position resting an arm on my stomach. I turned the light off before I cuddled closer to Neal but felt uncomfortable all night. The next morning, I got up with my daughter and Neal because today I was going with Neal to the headquarters to get my anklet cut off since my one year is over now. I seemd to be moving slower than normal but never thought anything of it. I liked the walk to Olivia's school and the fresh air, I stayed out front while Neal went into the school talking to the office. "Alright, they made note of it and I told them if it happens again we are transferring her to a different school." Neal said as he walked down the steps.

"If it works." I said shrugging.

"You think about what I said?" Neal asked grabbing my hand interlacing our fingers together.

"Yeah...but haven't came to a decision." I said as we made our way into the headquarters, I was nervous going in there with being as fat as I was with this baby but it was exact opposite of what I thought it would be. Everyone was excited to see me, was asking about when the baby was going to be born and other questions about the baby, like what gender we wanted. Peter finally joined us after he finished the work he was working on carrying a pair of scissors.

"Are you ready to be independant again?" Peter asked.

"Yes." I said excitedly.

"Don't be too excited now." Peter said smirking before he squatted down cutting the anklet off.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"No problem...why don't you three come over tonight for dinner?" Peter offered.

"Would love that..." I said as Neal leant onto his desk smiling.

"Elizabeth's cooking right?" Neal asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth is cooking, your lucky..." Peter said.

"Your cooking can't be that bad." I said.

"No, it's bad." Neal said chuckling when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and felt a wet sensation between my legs knowing I didn't pee myself.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked concerned.

"I think my water just broke." I said shocked.

"Okay, okay...don't panic. I'll call June and have her go get Olivia and meet us at the hospital. May we borrow your car?" Neal asked looking to Peter.

"I'll drive you." Peter said as him and Neal helped me up to my feet from the chair I was sitting in. They helped me down to Peter's car, I climbed into the backseat and Neal climbed in on the other side of the backseat holding my hand as Peter drove us towards the nearest hospital, with every contraction I got I would squeeze Neal's hand but they weren't that close right now. Neal called June telling her the good news and knew that she would be there soon with Olivia. Peter dropped us off near the front door of the Emergency Room where we were given a wheel chair and rolled back into a room the moment they found out my water broke. Neal hadn't let go of my hand and was there beside me for every moment.

"You need to get into these robes before we start hooking you up." The nurse said handing me two robes, the nurse left letting me put these robes on and Neal helped me when I couldn't do a part of it. The nurse came back giving me an IV in my right elbow, did my blood pressure, put the finger thing on my finger, a machine that determines my contractions and a machine where we were able to hear our babies heartbeat. Neal pulled up a chair sitting beside me holding my hand and kissing the back of it.

"I love you." Neal said.

"I love you too." I said smiling, I was in pain but I couldn't be happier at the fact that I was about to have another baby with the man that I do love.

"I'm not going to leave your side during this whole time."

"You better not."

"I won't." Neal said as he held onto my hand being patient with me, June and Olivia arrived and the nurse let Olivia come in since I wasn't quite ready to push yet.

"Mommy, look what June and I bought." Olivia said walking in with a bear that was holding a balloon that said 'Congrats' on it.

"That is adorable, thank you Olivia." I said as I grabbed it from her looking at it.

"Is the baby okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, its on the way...you hear that noise?" Neal asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Olivia asked.

"That's the babies heartbeat." Neal said.

"That's what the heartbeat sounds like?" She asked.

"Yep..." I said feeling another contraction gritting my teeth squeezing Neal's hand.

"You okay mommy?" Olivia asked concerned and scared.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said when the nurse came in.

"Olivia, why don't you go outside and work on your homework with Peter?" Neal asked grabbing Olivia's hand walking with her out of the room.

"I can't do my homework..." Olivia said.

"Why?"

"How do you expect to think when the baby is on the way?" She said, I chuckled at how cute it was and watched Neal go into the hall with her.

"Try your best." Neal said as he came back in shutting the door.

"Well, your at 4 centimeters dilated...6 more until we start to push..." She said.

"Okay." I said as Neal joined me by my side, he sat there patiently running his hands through my hair, kissing the back of my hand or just plainly staring at me. He encouraged me even though I wasn't giving birth yet, he let me squeeze his hand everytime I had another contraction.

"They are getting closer together." Neal said.

"Yeah...that is usually a good sign..." I said.

"I can't believe that is the little heartbeat." Neal said smiling, I could see the happiness, proudness, joy and pride written all over his face and in his voice.

"It is." I said smiling as the doctor came in finally.

"I guess it's time for this baby to be born, it's been overdue..." She said.

"Yes, it has...I'm impatient." Neal said smiling cupping my hand with both hands as the doctor sat in a seat rolling over to the bed checking the contraction machine that was printing out everything.

"They are getting closer...sounds like the baby isn't stressed...let me check how along you are." She said rolling over checking, "You are pretty close 8 centimeters after being here 4 hours...was your daughter this easy too?" She asked standing up taking her gloves off.

"No, she was a long labor..." I stated.

"How long?" Neal asked.

"15 hours..." I said honestly.

"Yeah, that is a long labor." Neal said.

"I've seen longer..." The doctor said before she put my file back into the slot before heading out of the room. We sat through a few more hours of contractions before the doctor came back for another check up on how we were doing. "I think we are ready Mrs. Caffery." She said smiling.

"Are you ready?" Neal asked pushing strands of hair out of my face and wiped sweat off from how hot it has been in that room alone.

"Yes...I can do this..." I said letting out a deep breath as the doctor got a couple of nurses to come in to help with the whole process. Neal stood up holding my hand the whole time while they put my legs in the stirups preparing for me to push.

"Alright on the next contraction push." The doctor said as she put her gloves and mask on preparing for it. The next contraction came, Neal helped me push by holding my back while the doctor counted to ten.

"Your doing great sweetie..." Neal said, I was biting my lip of not being one of those mean pregnant ladies during birth.

"Relax." The doctor said, Neal leant over kissing the top of my sweaty forehead.

"I can't do this..." I said.

"Yes you can, just give me two or three more pushes..." Neal said running his hand through my hair.

"Okay, another contraction is coming, you need to push again." The doctor said, when the next contraction came I pushed again hearing her count to ten again. "I see a head, just need one more push, relax." She said as I relaxed hoping this is the last push and was told to push again, which I did and then I heard the cries of the baby that I just gave birth to. Neal held onto my hand tightly awaiting to be told what gender it was. "Congratulations, it's an healthy baby boy." She said as she held up my baby, tears stung my eyes from how adorable he was. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Neal.

"Yes." Neal said as he was handed a pair of scissors cutting the cord before the doctor handed my baby over to a nurse who washed him off, weighed and measured him. Neal came back standing beside me as the doctor was sewing anything that needed to be sewn back up and checking me out before I was able to take my legs out of the stirups.

"A baby boy, are you happy with that?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, I didn't care if it was boy or girl." Neal said smiling, I could tell he was purely happy and excited.

"Me either." I said.

"I love you." Neal said leaning over kissing me lightly on the lips when the nurse carried my baby over that was wrapped in a blue blanket and a blue hat.

"Here he is, he weighed in at 7 pounds and 8 ounces and lengths at 22 inches long." She said as she gently set him into my arms.

"He's so adorable." I said as I ran my finger along his now clean cheek seeing his hands react to it.

"He's ours." Neal said as he propped down the handlebar sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You two know a name?" The nurse asked, I looked to Neal not knowing what to name our new son.

"Joseph Blade Caffery." Neal said.

"I like it." I said smiling as the nurse nodded walking out to write up this birth certificate, Neal and I stared at our new son. "You want to hold him?" I asked looking up to my husband.

"I would love too." Neal said smiling as I gently handed our son over to his grip, he seemed like a natural and the same nurse walked in pushing an incubator for Joseph to sleep in tonight and with the birth certificate for us to sign. Neal and I both signed the certificate before Neal walked out into the hall with our baby showing him off, he led them back into room where they saw me and said their good-byes. June took Olivia home for us, Neal stayed with me until I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard Joseph crying, I looked over seeing Neal waking up as well in the chair he was laying in.

"I got it, you need your sleep." I said climbing out of the bed rolling the IV pole with me to Joseph's incubator.

"No, I want to be up and there every moment like this." Neal said getting up joining me next to Joseph's incubator. I picked him up holding him in my embrace and he was still crying.

"I think he's hungry." I said as I carried him to the bed where I laid back down without dropping him and got him situated to feed.

"Where did these flowers come from?" Neal asked looking at a flower vase that had a balloon attached to it.

"I don't know..." I said not remembering it being there before hand.

"It's to you." He said bringing me the mini card, I opened it pulling out the mini card reading it. 'Congrats on the new baby boy, even if it is a Caffery. Remember, never trust everyone, especially those with criminal pasts. I paid your medical bill for your delivery and I dropped $1,000 off in your mailbox for little Joseph. -Dad.'

**A/N: OKAY, THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE IS NOT MUCH MORE THAT I CAN THINK OF ADDING. IF I THINK OF ANOTHER STORY PLOT THEN I WILL EITHER DO A BRAND NEW STORY OR A SEQUEL, HOPEFULLY THIS IS A BETTER ENDING.**


End file.
